


Tears of Gold

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Everyone in Albion had heard the legends that sorcerers' golden tears could cure anything. Others would claim that the tears made weapons more powerful than anything mortal men could create and made one invincible for a time.It was only natural for all the Kings of Albion to want their own sorcerers so they could strengthen their armies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by saying that FOR ONCE THIS DARKFIC WAS NOT ENTIRELY MY FAULT. [Whimsycatcher](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/164476697263) first drew the thing, and then we were talking about it in the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/488.html), then [Katrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Linden/pseuds/Katrina_Linden) and Whimsy started giving me IDEAS and that's basically how this came to be. I blame them :P This was also beta'd by the same Katrina!
> 
> unfortunately they were talking to me and well. I'm me so this turned into a plotty thing instead of a drabble.

Everyone in Albion had heard the legends that sorcerers' golden tears could cure anything. Others would claim that the tears made weapons more powerful than anything mortal men could create and made one invincible for a time.

It was only natural for all the Kings of Albion to want their own sorcerers so they could strengthen their armies. The larger the army, the more sorcerers were desired. The smaller kingdoms treated their sorcerers fairly well. They allowed them to mingle with their armies, creating bonds. They believed that such a thing would make their armies stronger.

Others, such as Camelot, felt differently. Uther Pendragon had won his kingdom with the power of captive sorcerers, and that tradition continued throughout his reign. Camelot’s sorcerers were kept in cold iron cages, shackled and unable to use their magic outside the bars. He had a large army, and needed large amounts of the golden liquid to arm it. 

Merlin was one of these sorcerers. He lived in his own small cell, listening to his people’s screams and sobs day after day. Some days he would be the unlucky one, dragged to a torture chamber where they do anything they could to get him to cry. His head was held over a bucket to collect the tears as his eyes glowed, the golden drops falling from his cheeks.

“This is one has dragonlord blood in his veins. Be careful not to lose any of them. Their tears are especially powerful,” they would say.

He couldn’t remember his mother, he had been taken from her the moment he had shown signs of magic. Supposedly he had shown them early, they had been keeping an eye on the boy as his father had been captured shortly before his mother realized she was pregnant. 

They had been merciful enough to bring him to his father. They had even kept him unshackled for the first few years of his life. He had a few vague memories of the man. He remembered he was tall, with long dark hair and a beard. He had kind brown eyes that lit up as he told his child stories of the Dragonlords. 

“His tears are still powerful, even if he’s not a Dragonlord yet,” they would say.

His father was still alive then, judging by the stories that the man had told the boy. A Dragonlord’s gift was passed from father to son when the father died. There was the small possibility that he could meet his father again, though the sorcerer dungeons of Camelot were huge. He had no idea where he would even begin to search for the man. He didn’t even know his name. Would he even recognize him? Would his father even recognize his own son? 

He remembered whenever his father was taken away so they could collect his tears. The guards would have little care for the child’s well being, focusing on collecting the tears that fell from his eyes. 

Despite all this, those were happier days. He remembered his father was a kind man who doted on his son and did everything he could to make his life in this hell bearable. Perhaps having the child around was a blessing for the man as well.

He remembered the day they removed him from his father’s loving care for good. He had been seven summers old. It had been a normal day, the cries of sorcerers echoing through the halls, but Merlin had been calm. He had his father there. He had been snuggled up against the larger man, dozing off, while his father wrapped an arm around him. His papa was there. He was safe.

Until the guards came.

His father had begged for them to let Merlin stay. They had ignored his pleas and ripped the child from his arms. Merlin had screamed and struggled against them. His father’s wail of sorrow still echoed in his ears. The last memory he ever had of his father was from over a guard’s shoulder, watching as the other soldiers held his father back, restraining the Dragonlord’s head to collect his tears as the man’s body shook with his sobs of loss and defeat.

Merlin had been shackled and shoved in a small cage. A guard came to collect his tears as he cried for his father. 

They started to take him into the Room after that day.

It wasn’t so bad at first, at least in hindsight. All it took was a simple smack or talk of his father to get the child to cry. As Merlin got older, the punishments became more severe. Now that he was an adult, he was treated like all the others, subjected to beatings, whippings, broken bones, and other such tortures. 

He didn’t live. He only survived.

That changed the day he saw the Prince, the one with hair as golden as the sorcerer's tears.

He had been escorting the King on one of the rare royal visits. Uther occasionally came down to the dungeons to see how the operation was coming along. The King looked upset with something, something other than being in the presence of sorcerers.

“Are you sure about this, Arthur? What if it tries to kill you in your sleep?” The King asked. Merlin moved towards the sound curiously. 

“Whomever I chose will be caged at night, won't they? I'll be fine. If it is true that the tears are stronger with a bond, then it is worth trying. Think of the power it could give us!” The Prince said. The King seemed to be torn between love for his heir and his love for power. Merlin was listening now. Was tthis a chance at some freedom?

“Take a priestess or one of the dragonlords then. They are already the most powerful,” the King finally said.

Merlin collapsed back against the bars of his cage, colliding with the cold metal with a loud crash. He wouldn't be chosen then. He was kin to the dragons, but he wasn't a Dragonlord yet.

The sound alerted the King and Prince to his presence. They turned to the cage. The King was glaring but the Prince was watching him curiously.

“What is its problem?” The King sneered.

“He just moved. That is not a crime, is it?” The Prince said, moving to the cage.

Merlin blushed. He had never had this many people staring at him. The guards never looked at him, they just did their job.

“This is the one I want,” the Prince said. The King frowned.

“Is he worthwhile?” He asked the guard. The guard nodded.

“Yes, Sire. His father is Balinor, a Dragonlord. The boys tears are worth just as much as his father’s would be,” the guard explained. The King appeared to be satisfied, but Merlin’s eyes widened. Balinor. His father’s name was Balinor. After so many years, he finally had a name.

“Then you may take him,” he said to his son. The Prince nodded.

“Thank you, father,” He said. The King nodded, heading for the stairwell. 

“I have a meeting to attend. I expect updates every few days on your progress,” he said. The Prince gave a small bow.

“Of course,” he said, watching the King leave. He turned back to Merlin, gesturing the guards to unlock the cage.

Merlin bit his lip as the guards pulled him out of the cell on shaky legs. He rarely had a chance to walk. The Prince looked him over. 

“You are a very lucky sorcerer. Follow me, and I will show you to your new home,” The Prince said.

Merlin limped after him, terrified and excited to see what his new life would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur brings Merlin to his chambers. In his attempts to make a new friend, he also makes a huge discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is going to turn out into a way bigger universe than I imagined. My hand slipped and intense world building happened, and I rambled on and on in the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/488.html) which is full of super supportive people who help give me energy and motivation to work on this! I am very thankful for them.

He really didn’t know what to expect when the Prince brought him to his chambers. The sorcerer had already followed behind the man, his eyes wide with wonder and awe at the castle around him. 

His awe only increased when he actually reached the Prince’s chambers. There was a large tub of water in the middle of the room. The Prince smiled, gesturing to it.

“For you,” he said to the sorcerer. Merlin looked at him with confusion.

“For me, Sire?” He asked. Was he supposed to drink it? The water was clear, that kind of water only had two uses, to drink and to be splashed on the sorcerer’s when they were brought to have their tears harvested. The water was steaming. He had drunk warm water before. That wouldn’t taste good. 

“Yes, a bath. I can’t give you complete privacy, but I can go work at my desk while you relax,” The Prince said. 

Merlin was very confused, and very scared. He didn’t understand and surely he would be punished for that. He didn’t want to be punished when he was so close to something resembling freedom. The Prince’s smile fell.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice calmer than Merlin had expected. He almost sounded...genuinely concerned for the sorcerer.

“I...I’m sorry, Sire. Please forgive me, I don’t know what a bath is. Whatever it is you want me to do, I will do it, just please tell me how,” Merlin said, closing his eyes and waiting for the Prince to strike him. However, no blow came. He opened his eyes slightly. The Prince looked confused.

“You don’t know what a bath is? Didn’t you have bath’s before you were arrested?” He asked. Merlin shook his head.

“I’ve never had one in my life, Sire. I grew up in the dungeons,” Merlin replied.

The Prince’s face fell and he paled. He supported the operation to harvest sorcerer’s tears, but this was horrifying. They had kept a child down there. He knew that the young man was the son of a Dragonlord, but even they were allowed to grow up in Camelot, only being arrested if they practiced sorcery. What kind of person was his new sorcerer? 

“What do you mean? Tell me everything.” He said, frowning. Merlin flinched.

“They say I’ve been able to use magic since I was a few months old. It is instinct to me. I was born with it. It’s very rare, but possible. I only lived with my mother until then. They took me away and put me with my father. We shared a cage until I was seven summers old. They took me away from him and began to fully harvest my tears. Before, they only did so when they took my father away. I would start to cry when he left. I...it started with little things, small slaps and talking about my father, but soon escalated to the regular tortures,” Merlin explained, looking down.

The Prince looked as if he was going to be ill. Seven...they had actively harvested tears from a child of seven summers! 

“What is your name?” he asked. He realized he hadn’t asked the sorcerer that. 

“M...Merlin, Sire,” Merlin said. The Prince nodded.

“Well, Merlin. I am Arthur. You may call me that when we are in my chambers. Here’s what I want you to do. You are to take off your pants once I turn away, and after you are to get in the tub, sitting in it. Once you’re in the tub, you take the cloth that is hanging on the side. Next you rub it on the bar of soap, then you rub it on your body to wash away the dirt, then you rinse it off with the water again. Do you understand?” Arthur said, showing Merlin how to do all this. Merlin watched closely, not wanting to upset the Prince.

“I think so,” he nodded. It seemed simple enough. Arthur smiled.

“Very good. There’s a new pair of breeches for you, and someone will be bringing up some ointment for your wrists,” he said. 

Arthur went to the door, opening it slightly and muttering something to the guards. Merlin began to undress when Arthur closed the doors. He slowly got into the tub, sitting down on it. He looked to Arthur, hoping he was doing this right. Arthur gave him a pleased nod, moving to his desk. 

“Take your time,” he said, starting to read through some papers.

The water was warm and relaxing. Merlin sighed happily as he let himself relax. He sent a nervous glance to Arthur, but the man didn’t seem to mind. Then again, he had told Merlin he could take his time. 

Merlin picked up the cloth and rubbed it against the bar of soap, just as the Price had showed him. He began to rub it along his arm, but found he couldn’t reach the middle of it. The chain connecting the metal around his wrists was too short.

He began to panic. What if Arthur sent him back because he thought Merlin was useless? Arthur glanced up as he heard the clink of the metal. He frowned, watching Merlin try to clean his arms. Of course! He should have thought about that. 

He had been forbidden to remove the shackles. Merlin would need some help. Arthur got up, holding up his hands in a form of surrender when he saw the panicked expression on Merlin’s face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not upset. I’m going to help you. I’m not allowed to remove the shackles, but I’ll see if I can at least get ones with a longer chain so you can do this yourself. You’re doing a good job, though,” Arthur said, rolling up his sleeves and gently taking the cloth from Merlin’s hands. 

Merlin stayed still as he let the Prince wash him. Arthur was gentle and kind, making sure to be as careful as he could when it came to any of Merlin’s open wounds. The sorcerer was soon clean. Arthur could now see just how pale the young man was. It was both captivating and horrifying. He had spent his whole life in the dimly lit dungeons. One day, he would have to take Merlin outside. He would ease him into it, he didn’t want to overwhelm him.

Arthur stepped back with a smile, going to get a towel. He held it open for Merlin. Merlin looked to it, blinking in confusion.

“When you’re ready, you can get out and dry off with this,” Arthur said. Merlin stood up. As much as he was enjoying the tub, he wanted to impress Arthur. He had also spent his whole life being told what to do, and had been expected to obey immediately.

Arthur continued to smile as he wrapped the towel around Merlin. Merlin gave him a small smile in return, taking it and holding it around his body. It was nice. He began to use it to wipe away the water. Arthur moved back to his desk, but kept an eye on the young man just in case he got confused again.

Once Merlin dried himself off, he put the towel by the bath, going and getting dressed. The breeches that Arthur had given him were made out of fine fabric and extremely comfy. However, now that he was dressed he didn’t know what to do. He stood in his spot, looking around the large room.

Arthur looked up and smiled once more, standing up. 

“Come sit at the table, I’ll get Gaius. He’s our court physician. He’ll check you over and give you recommendations for a good diet,” Arthur said, leading his new sorcerer to the table. 

Merlin nodded, happily complying with the Prince. As long as he wasn’t getting hurt, he would do anything. Arthur seemed quite nice as well. Once Merlin was seated Arthur moved to the door, saying something to a passing servant. He closed the door and sat across from Merlin.

Sitting in a proper chair was a strange experience for the warlock. He was very used to sitting on cold stone floors, but nothing like this. To have a table in front of him as well, this was paradise! He examined the table, running a hand over it and smiling. He looked up to see Arthur smiling slightly at him, watching his every move. Merlin blushed, stopping and quickly looking away.

“It’s okay, Merlin. You’re almost a free man here. I’ve noticed that kingdoms such as Nemeth, ones that have free sorcerers, have stronger armies. Their sorcerer’s give stronger tears. I suspect it is because they are allowed to form relationships with the soldiers. My father doesn’t believe me, but I want to prove him wrong. I want to become your friend,” Arthur explained.

Merlin’s heart sank. He had heard the King and Arthur talking about bonds with sorcerers and their lust for more power, but there had been a small part of him that had hoped that Arthur was just saying that, and he was really a good man. It looked like Merlin would still be harvested for his tears. He was still living in a cage, this one was made of gold instead of cold iron. Then again, they had also mentioned he would be sleeping in a cage. Not much would change then.

“I see, Sire,” Merlin said softly, looking down. “May I ask a question?”

“Of course,” Arthur nodded.

“Why did you chose me?” Merlin asked, looking up again. He did know his cage wasn’t far from the entrance to the dungeons. He had been chosen quickly.

“There’s something about you, Merlin. I saw you, and I knew you were the one. I can’t explain it, but I was drawn to you,” Arthur explained. He looked to the door when there was a knock. “Ah, that must be Gaius,” he said, getting up and heading over. 

He opened the door and greeted whoever was there, talking with them for a few minutes. Merlin watched as an elderly man entered the room, carrying a bag. He came over to Merlin, smiling.

“Hello, Merlin. I am Gaius, the Court Physician. Arthur has told me he wishes that I look you over and give you some ointment for your wrists,” Gaius said. He sat beside Merlin. Merlin looked up shyly, turning to the older man.

“Hello, Gaius,” he said. The old man was looking at him strangely. 

“Can you please lean forward? I would like to look at the wounds on your back first. Tell me if I'm hurting you too much,” Gaius said.

Merlin nodded, doing as the physician asked. Gaius moved to look at the young man’s back. He had many bruises and still healing lash wounds. Arthur had said that the young man could walk just fine, and his hands looked okay, so there was probably no broken bones. Gaius stepped back, reaching for his medical bag and pulling some things out.

“I’m going to put some ointment on your wounds. This might sting a little bit, but it will help ward off infection, then I will wrap the wounds up. I will also give you something to help with pain,” Gaius explained. He felt it was best for Merlin to know exactly what the physician was doing to him, so there were no surprises. He had always hated the way Uther had decided to harvest sorcerer’s tears. The young man didn’t deserve it. None of them did. Merlin nodded, giving Gaius a reassuring smile.

“Excellent. Just stay still,” he said, getting to work. He worked in silence for a few minutes before speaking up. 

“How old are you, Merlin?” he asked. Merlin was quiet, thinking about this. 

“I think I’m twenty summers,” he said.

“He’s been locked in the dungeons since he was a few months old. He didn’t even know his mother. They tell me his father is Balinor, however. I’m hoping to arrange a meeting,” Arthur said.

Merlin perked up, Gaius quickly pulling away from what he was doing.

“Really, Sire?” Merlin asked. 

Gaius’ eyes widened. Balinor. Twenty summers. Taken when he was a few months old. No wonder Merlin was so familiar. This had to be Hunith’s boy. She used to live in Camelot, but had left after both her husband and her son were taken away from her.

His nephew.

Thankfully Merlin and Arthur didn’t seem to notice the physicians shock. 

“Yes, I told you, I want to become your friend. I...do believe it is wrong that you were put in the dungeons at such a young age, and taken from your father so soon. I wish to fix that, as best as I can,” Arthur said.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Merlin’s smile. It wasn’t like the other small shy smiles the young man had given him. This one was huge. The warlock’s eyes crinkled into little half moons, puffing out his cheeks. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. He found the young man incredibly...attractive. 

He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. 

“I will speak to the guards, and hopefully we will be able to arrange the meeting for tomorrow morning,” Arthur said before heading back to his desk. Merlin continued to grin, moving back to his previous spot.

Gaius continued his work, finishing up on the ointment, and starting the bandages. He then moved to rub ointment on Merlin’s wrists. They were scarred and raw from the shackles. He pitied the boy so much.

“I’m finished, Sire. He should be kept on light foods for a few weeks, mainly broth and bread. He can start having more filling foods then. I will continue to check on his progress,” Gaius reported. Arthur nodded, standing up. 

“Thank you, Gaius. I will have that prepared then,” he said, walking the physician to the door. Gaius looked back at his nephew one last time before bowing and leaving the room. 

He had a letter to write.

\---

Arthur asked a servant to bring up some broth and water, as well as the Prince’s own dinner before going back to Merlin. He was about to sit when there was another knock at the door. He frowned, going to open it.

It was dungeon guards with the cold iron cage he had seen Merlin in. Of course, he had forgotten about that. 

“The sorcerer’s cage, Sire,” one guard said. Arthur nodded, going to open the other door so he could get in. 

“Of course, set it over there,” he said, pointing to an empty area. He didn’t miss how Merlin stood when the guards entered, bowing his head to the men. He would have to speak with the young man about that. He didn’t need to do such things anymore.

For now, the Prince stood back, letting them set up the cage. He hoped he would be able to get rid of the ugly thing soon. It didn’t suit his chambers at all. Arthur smiled as they left, keeping the door open for the servant who arrived with their meal.

“Put it on the table, then get me some blankets and pillows for the sorcerer’s cage. Get the finest ones as well,” Arthur said as the servant did so. The servant bowed, leaving the room. 

Arthur finally turned to Merlin. The young man was shaking, a few golden tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur sighed, going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to bow to them anymore, Merlin. You’re safe here. If anyone tries to hurt you, they’ll have to answer to me. You’ll only have to go into the cage at night. I’ll try to convince my father that it is unnecessary. In the meantime I hope the blankets and pillows may offer some comfort,” he explained. Merlin was still for a moment, but soon looked up.

“I’ve never had a blanket or a pillow before,” he said softly.

Arthur flinched back. He had always been told Camelot may use cruel means to harvest the sorcerer’s tears, but they were kept in relative comfort. Is was why he supported the cause. He had no reason to go down to the dungeons, and no reason to doubt his father. He had already been starting to doubt everything he was told when he went down there earlier.

Everything Merlin was telling him only continued to fill him with that doubt and break his heart.

He knew the stories, sorcerery had been responsible for his mother’s death. However, he couldn’t bring himself to hate sorcerer’s like his father did. Their tears had saved his men plenty of times. He had some respect for them. However, seeing how Merlin had been treated, how he had been living, he hated it. He hated hearing how Merlin had been taken from his mother when he was an infant, locked in a cage with his father, then he had that taken away when he was only seven. 

There was also the matter of how the sorcerer was making him feel. There was something about him, something between them. He just didn’t know what.

“Well then, I’m sure you’ll love all the blankets and pillows I ordered for you. I ordered the finest ones,” Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin felt his heart skip. He didn’t know how to feel about the Prince. In some ways he was kind and compassionate, but in others...he knew that the Prince desired Merlin’s tears just as much as everyone else did. Yet there was something that was drawing him to the man. He didn’t understand what it was, but he felt safe.

“Thank you, Arthur,” he said. 

The rest of the evening was simple. The servant brought back many blankets and pillows, putting them in the cage for the captive sorcerer, helping the prince get ready for bed while he was there.   
Merlin crawled into the cage, gasping as he lay among the nest of blankets and pillows. The cold iron bars were slightly more inviting now. The pillows were fluffy and the blankets were soft and warm. He smiled slightly, this would be more tolerable, and at least it was only for the night.

“Goodnight, Merlin,” Arthur said, closing the door to the cage.

“Goodnight, Arthur,” Merlin said, curling up into a tight ball.

\---

Merlin woke before Arthur the next morning. He lay in his nest quietly, not wanting to disturb the man. He was very excited. Today he would be reunited with his father, hopefully. 

A servant finally walked into the room, bringing a breakfast tray and sitting it on the table before going to wake and dress the Prince. Merlin watched this all from his cage quietly, interested. Arthur came over to him when he was finished, a key in his hand.

“Oh, you’re awake! Did you have a decent sleep?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. 

“Yes, Sire. It was very nice,” he said as Arthur unlocked the cage, helping the sorcerer out and to the table. Arthur’s manservant, Morris, Arthur had called him, was quiet, but served Arthur and the sorcerer. Merlin smiled brightly.

“Thank you,” he said when the bread and water was put in front of him. Morris just grunted, nodding. 

Arthur ate slowly, watching Merlin eat. The young man ate far too quickly, he had done so the night before as well. He was probably starving. Arthur would have to talk to him about that tool. He didn’t want the man to get sick. He focused on his own food. He hoped to go get Balinor after breakfast. 

He eventually finished, Morris taking their dishes away. Arthur stood up.

“Wait here, Merlin. I’ll be back,” Arthur said.

Merlin smiled, nodding as the Prince left. He was hoping he was gone to get his father. He stood up, going over to the window and looking out. He gasped, he had never seen the city or even the outside before. There were so many people, it was huge! He watched them go about their business, not even hearing Arthur return half an hour later.

Arthur closed the door behind him and his guests. A guard had insisted on coming along, and Arthur allowed it. If it was the only way to get the Dragonlord up to see his son, then so be it. The guard was frowning, but Arthur didn’t care about him. He only cared about Balinor.

The Dragonlord hadn’t believed him at first. He had to convince the man that he was telling the truth, and he really was going to bring him to his long lost son. Balinor had started to yell at him, shouting about how he was tired of ‘you people’ using his child against him, making empty promises and threats against the boy’s life. Arthur watched as the guards forced him out of the cage, making the trembling man kneel before his Prince.

“I’ve heard too many promises. They’ve made them for years. They’re always lies. I can’t take the heartbreak any more. Please, if you have any compassion in you, don’t taunt me like this. Don’t remind me of my light in the darkness. All I want is to see him again, but it never happens,” he had said.

Even after all these years, after so many lies, Balinor had still been holding out a small shred of hope that he would see his son again one day. Arthur could see the sorrow in the Dragonlord’s eyes. It had been thirteen years of those empty promises. Thirteen years wondering what had become of his child, wondering if the boy was even alive.

He hadn’t been pleased as the guard and Arthur led him through the halls, but now that he was in the Prince’s room, he was glad he had been forced to come.

This wasn’t an empty promise. He was now a grown man, but Balinor could still tell that this was his Merlin. His light in the darkness was standing before him. The boy hadn’t ever grown into his limbs and his ears, his cheekbones were still prominent as ever, and his eyes...Hunith’s eyes. 

“Merlin, there is someone I want you to see,” Arthur said, getting the warlock’s attention. Merlin turned around fully, his eyes widening.

He was much older than he remembered, he looked so tired and sad, his dark hair and beard had streaks of white in them, but despite all that, he could recognize his father.

“Papa,” he said softly, calling the man the same thing he had when he was a child. 

Balinor ran to his son, Arthur holding an arm out to stop the guard. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, struggling slightly because of his shackles, trembling as his eyes started to fill with tears. His son was alive. His son was here. His son was safe. 

“Oh, my son,” he said. 

Merlin began to cry as well, a huge smile on his face. He was unable to hug his father back, but he leaned into the hug. 

The guard sprang into action the moment he saw the sorcerer’s starting to cry. Arthur allowed it, only because he was watching in awe.

The tears began to fall from their eyes. He stepped forward, grabbing a goblet and slowly moving towards them. 

“Leave them be,” he said to the guard when he saw the man was trying to pry the father and son apart. Balinor held Merlin tightly. He had failed his son once before. He wasn’t going to let them take him away again.

The guard stepped back, frowning. Arthur held up the goblet.

“Please, let me have some. This is incredible, I’ve never seen this before. They’re the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” he said. 

The Dragonlord sneered at the Prince, though the tears still fell from his eyes. Of course, despite his kindness towards Merlin, Arthur still wanted his tears. He moved his head towards Arthur, he wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of using this moment to harvest Merlin’s tears.

Arthur wasn’t bothered, he held the goblet to Balinor’s cheek, trying to catch as much of the liquid as he could. To Balinor’s dismay, Merlin moved so Arthur could do the same to him, something the Prince gladly did.

Merlin knew it was coming. That was why he was here, wasn’t it? They were supposed to start up a friendship and that was supposed to make his tears more powerful. He was willing to give the Prince what he wanted if it meant he could be with his father. He couldn’t stop crying either. The thing he had wanted for thirteen long years was finally in front of him, hugging him tight.

Arthur pulled away when he was satisfied, waving the guard off to the wall.

“Please, do continue. I’m sure you have a lot of catching up to do. Sit at the table if you wish,” Arthur said, moving to his desk and not looking to the two sorcerers. His eyes were fixed on the liquid in the goblet.

It was thicker than regular tears, that was normal for a sorcerer. What wasn’t normal was the colour. They had always been a soft gold colour, shimmering in the light. 

These were not normal tears. This could be proof that other kingdoms were right. Happier sorcerer’s were stronger sorcerers, and yielded stronger tears. Both the Dragonlord and his son had been crying for joy when they were reunited. These were tears of joy, not of sorrow and pain.

He smiled, looking down to the goblet. 

The goblet that held the brightest gold he had ever seen.

Happiness was a glowing bright gold. He looked to the father and son, watching them sit at the table.

This revelation could change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur learn of soulmates, and how they can affect you. Arthur delivers his new findings on the glowing gold tears to Uther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing short chapters is hard, but I write them so [Pelydryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn) can read them. Speaking of Pelydryn, she beta'd this chapter!

There was a small part of Arthur that was jealous watching Merlin with his father. The two chatted happily, Balinor recounting old dragonlord legends to his excited son. Supposedly they were the exact same ones that he had always told Merlin when he was younger, but the warlock wanted to hear them again. Balinor would laugh when Merlin finished the older man’s sentences, his eyes lighting up as he remembered the parts of the story.

Arthur never had that with his father. His father pushed him away. Perhaps that is why the King had put his son in charge of the harvesting operation. He had claimed it was because the young man was responsible enough, but maybe he was trying to keep him far away once again.

“Papa,” Merlin said, looking nervous. He opened his mouth to speak but looked away, holding his hands close to his body.

“Yes? What is it? You can tell me anything,” Balinor said. Merlin was silent for a few more moments before he spoke once more.

“I only learned your name yesterday. I...I was wondering...what was Mother’s name? What was she like?” he asked.

Arthur watched Balinor closely. He saw the sorrow return to the Dragonlord’s eyes. It was far more intense than the sorrow he had when he had spoken about his son. Balinor bit his lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes again as he looked to Merlin, still not smiling.

“Her name is Hunith. She is my soulmate,” Balinor began.

Arthur’s eyes widened. He had heard of soulmates. He had seen people with their soulmates. He had even heard rumors that his mother had been his father’s soulmate. They were the one that you were fated to be with. Once you met them you bonded instantly. They would be the one to claim your heart.

He thought of how he had been drawn to Merlin the moment he had laid eyes on him. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw the man smile. He already felt so devoted to the sorcerer, despite only meeting him the day prior. Was Merlin…?

“Hunith…” Merlin repeated with a sad smile. He looked up again. “What is a soulmate? How did you meet mother?”

“They are the one who is destined for you. You will know when you meet yours, you’ll feel an instant connection to them. Your mother...she is a wonderful woman, kind and strong. We met when we were young. She lived in Camelot with her brother. He was a physician. My father was in Camelot’s army, offering up his Dragonlord powers and his tears for them. In those days, sorcerers could choose if they wished to support their King. They were not forced and caged like we are now. I was often in the training grounds with dreams to be just like him. I saw her as she was passing through one day…” Balinor said.

Arthur listened in horror as Balinor told the story of him and Hunith. The man had to be lying. Everyone knew that Uther Pendragon had won this kingdom with captive sorcerers. Arthur slammed his hands on the table just as Balinor got to the part about their wedding. Both sorcerer’s stood up, Balinor quickly moving between Arthur and his son.

“You lie,” Arthur frowned, “this kingdom has always fought with captive sorcerers.”

“That’s what Uther wants history to say. It is not true. He only began to arrest us after his own soulmate--” Balinor was interrupted by the guard holding a sword to his neck.

“Silence, sorcerer! You speak treason!” he shouted.

“Stand down!” Arthur leapt to his feet. Merlin was trembling with fear behind his father, looking between him, the guard, and Arthur. That was enough to make him call the guard off. The guard frowned but did as his Prince commanded.

“My mother was my father’s soulmate,” Arthur said simply.

“She was. He lost her far too soon. It isn’t healthy for anyone…” he said, nodding.

“What do you mean?” Arthur said. He hadn’t heard about that side of soulmates. Balinor did relax slightly, but he refused to move, still shielding his son from the Prince and guard.

“There are negative effects to losing your soulmate, whether it is through death or prolonged separation. When your soulmate dies, you lose a part of yourself, a part of your soul. Uther lost Ygraine far too soon; it drove him mad. I have seen it happen to other men and women as well,” he explained.

Arthur had heard stories of how his father was so kind and just before Ygraine’s death. He hated to admit it, but he felt he could at least believe that part of the Dragonlord’s tale.

“Why haven’t you gone mad then?” Arthur frowned. Balinor sighed, his eyes growing distant and sad once again.

“Separation is different. It is how I know my beloved still lives. I still feel as if I’ve lost a part of myself. There is an empty void in my heart. I have no doubt she feels the same, wherever she is. Instead of madness, you are filled with an intense sadness. Your life becomes darkness: it can consume you unless you have a focus...like a child,” Balinor said.

_Don’t remind me of my light in the darkness_

Arthur had thought the darkness was the dungeons of Camelot but he was starting to suspect that wasn’t the case. The darkness was the pain and separation. Merlin was the light that kept him going. He was Hunith’s child as well and all Balinor had of her.

“I see,” Arthur said softly, looking down. This had been a very enlightening experience.

“Sire, if I may, we need to return to the dungeons now,” the guard said. Arthur began to nod.

“No! Arthur, please! Don’t let him take Papa away!” Merlin cried, reaching out and clinging to his father’s arm as best he could.

The guard sighed as he stepped forward, going to grab Balinor’s other arm. Arthur reached for Merlin, his heart breaking at the look of betrayal the young man gave him.

“Merlin, everyone has things to do. I have to go give a report to my father, and this guard needs to do his job. You have my word. I’ll arrange for more visits. After what happened today they’ll have no choice but to grant them. Perhaps I will even be able to arrange longer visits,” Arthur said.

Merlin didn’t let go of his father, shaking his head and resting it against the man’s arm. His eyes were starting to fill with tears. He didn’t want to lose him so soon after finding him once again. Balinor looked down at his son, pulling his arm away from the guard and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Merlin, it’s okay. Please, let go,” he said. He didn’t want to be separated again either as he didn’t trust Arthur to keep his promise, but he also didn’t want his son to be punished for refusing to let go. “I’m sure we will see each other again.”

Merlin reluctantly let go, still crying. His tears were no longer that beautiful bright gold. It only proved those tears were tears of happiness. The guard quickly grabbed Balinor, ready to drag the man away. Merlin watched his father go before pulling away from Arthur, running to his cage and burying himself in the nest of blankets. Arthur could hear the muffled sobs coming from under them. He sighed.

“I am going to report to my father. I’m locking the door to the room, but not the cage. I will return soon,” Arthur said, grabbing the goblet full of the bright tears.

 

\---

He made his way through the halls, coming to the throne room. He took a deep breath before entering. Uther was sitting on his throne, reading something a councillor had brought to him and frowning, bored. He looked up when Arthur entered.

“Arthur, what brings you here without your sorcerer?” he asked.

“Merlin is upset. He’s locked in my room for now. I’ve come to make a report. I allowed him to see his father after thirteen years today,” Arthur began.

“You took the Dragonlord out of the dungeons?” Uther snapped, frowning. Arthur frowned as well.

“Yes, I thought it would be good for Merlin and it would help him trust me more. Something amazing happened when they were reunited. They began to cry but their tears were not normal. As you can see, they were bright gold and they glow,” Arthur explained, bringing the goblet over so Uther could see them.

“I can feel their power as well, can’t you? If a sorcerer cries more powerful tears when they are happy, this could change everything for our armies. Nemeth may be onto something,” he said.

Uther looked into the goblet. Arthur was telling the truth; Balinor and Merlin’s tears were still glowing that bright gold in the goblet. However, unlike his son, he was unable to sense their magic. He had a feeling why Arthur could do so while he couldn’t, not that he would admit it. He would just pretend he could, so he nodded.

“I wish to have Balinor around more often. All the time if possible. I also wish to remove their shackles. They should be as happy as they can possibly be, so we can hopefully acquire more of these tears,” Arthur said.

Truthfully he wanted Balinor around because it made Merlin happy, and seeing the young man so happy was a wonderful sight. The older man apparently had stories of the way Camelot was before, as well. Arthur wanted to hear those even if he did plan to speak with Gaius about it and confirm if they were true or not.

Uther was silent as he thought about it. To have these tears, they could give him so much power. It would also look suspicious if he turned Arthur down. He had publically put the young man in charge of the operation and told him to do everything he could to give them more power. Uther didn’t like it, but agreeing to this looked to be the best course of action.

“I will allow the Dragonlord to visit it's child during the day, but I will not allow you to remove their shackles. They are made of the same cold iron as the cage bars. They keep their magic contained. I'll allow them to wear cold iron cuffs without chains instead,” Uther finally said.

Arthur had to bite back arguments as his father referred to Merlin and Balinor as ‘it’, though he found he was more enraged for Merlin’s sake. He would definitely have to speak to Gaius about that as well. Was he really destined to be Merlin’s soulmate? There was no way the young man could have enchanted him, could he? The sudden feelings he had for him must be real.

“I understand, Father. Thank you. I will continue to give you reports, just as we have planned. If you will excuse me, I will go notify the guards of this development,” he said. Uther nodded, waving him off. Arthur bowed, leaving the room.

 

\---

 

Arthur rushed down to the dungeons, telling the guards of this new development. He explained that he would come back for Balinor, but he wanted new cuffs for both of them. The guard quickly fetched them, handing them and a key to the old ones over. Arthur took them with a nod before heading for his chambers, hiding Balinor's cuffs in his tunic.

He would drop Merlin off with Gaius first, then he could take Balinor to his chambers before going to get the young man. Arthur smiled slightly at the memory of Merlin’s own smile. Surely he would get to see it again when Merlin saw his father and heard of what Arthur had negotiated for them.

His smile fell as he reached his chambers. The warlock was still inside. Arthur had left him crying. His heart ached for him. He could understand why he felt such sorrow. He pulled out a key, unlocking the door to his chambers and entering. Merlin was still in the cage. Arthur sighed, putting the goblet on the table and going to kneel by the cage.

He could see the warlock was still awake though he didn’t look at Arthur when he came over. He only curled up into a tighter ball.

“Merlin, I know you are upset, but we need to go to Gaius. He needs to check on your bandages and give you more ointment. I have some good news for you, though. I have new cuffs for you. They don't have a chain, so you will be able to move your arms freely,” Arthur said.

As upset as he was with Arthur, the promise of being able to actually move his arms properly was too good to pass up. Merlin held out his hands, the damned things hanging from his wrists. Arthur pulled out another small key, quickly going to work. The shackles were easily removed and replaced, the cage holding Merlin's magic back. The metal cuffs were still uncomfortable, but they were much lighter without the added weight of a chain.

“There,” he said, tossing them to the side and holding out a hand. “Will you come out now, so we can go to Gaius? He’ll give you more ointment for your wrists.”

Merlin hesitated, but he gave Arthur his hand and crawled out of the cage. Arthur continued to smile.

“There we go. Come on. I’ll get you a tunic when we return. For now, it will be easier for Gaius to check on your back,” Arthur said.

 

\---

He led Merlin to Gaius’ chambers, the warlock looking as amazed at his surroundings as he had on the first trip to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur knocked on the door, waiting for Gaius to give him permission to enter before doing so.

Gaius looked up, put the book down the book he was read, and came over

“Arthur! What can I help you with?” he asked.

“I have some business to attend to in the dungeons. Father has given me permission to remove Merlin’s shackles and replace them with cuffs, so I would like to leave him with you so you can check him over properly. They are lighter and easier to move around,” Arthur said. The warlock in question was standing in the middle of the physician’s chambers, dropped jaw as he looked around. Gaius had a small smile on his face.

“I can do that, Sire. It’s no problem,” he said.

“Thank you Gaius, and before I go...I have a question,” Arthur started.

“I will answer it to the best of my ability,” Gaius said. Arthur hesitated, biting his lip before speaking again.

“I have heard that before I was born the sorcerers were free and they were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Is this true? Don’t worry. I won’t tell my father. I just want to know the truth,” Arthur said.

The way Gaius’ eyes widened and he looked around answered the question for him.

“I...it is forbidden to speak of it...but that is how it was. How did you hear about that?” he asked. Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was looking at the book Gaius had left open curiously. Herbs, by the looks of it. The warlock was careful to keep the old man’s place as he flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures.

“I thought it would be a nice surprise so I went and arranged a visit with Balinor. He told me. The most amazing thing ,happened when he and Merlin were reunited. They cried tears of joy; they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. They were bright gold, and they glowed. I could feel their power,” Arthur said, his smile returning at the thought.

He didn’t miss how Gaius’ eyes widened at the name and the fact that he had arranged a visit with the Dragonlord. What else did he know?

“He told us about the way things used to be and of his soulmate. Merlin finally knows his mother’s name. It’s Hunith,” Arthur said.

Gaius definitely reacted to that. There was little doubt in Arthur’s mind that the elderly physician knew her. Arthur’s face fell as Balinor’s words echoed in his mind.

_She lived in Camelot with her brother. He was a physician._

Of course. Taking Merlin in was both the worst and the best decision of his life. He had possibly met his soulmate, but he was being bombarded with information non-stop, especially today.

“He said she had a brother and that he was a physician. That was you, wasn’t it? Merlin...he’s your nephew,” Arthur whispered, his own eyes wide. Gaius nodded, sending a glance towards Merlin. He was still looking at the book, smiling away.

“I...I remember both of them, Balinor and Merlin. Hunith loved both of them so much. Losing them destroyed her. She was separated from her husband and soulmate, and soon had her son taken away as well. She left for Essetir shortly after Merlin was taken from her. She lives in Ealdor now. I’ve kept in contact, but I know she is still hurting. No doubt Balinor has also fallen into the same state of depression she has. It is what happens when you’re separated from your soulmate. I sent her a letter telling her of Merlin, actually,” Gaius explained. Arthur nodded.

“Yes. He said that having Merlin with him was the reason he didn’t succumb to the exact same fate though he does feel empty without her. He also told me that my father and mother were soulmates and what happens when you lose yours too soon,” he said.

“Yes, that is true as well,” Gaius said softly.

Arthur closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His father was like this because of his mother’s death. His mother died because of sorcery, and here he was pining after a sorcerer. Then again, Merlin hadn’t been born yet. It wasn’t Merlin’s fault. He couldn’t be held accountable for that.

“One last thing...I didn’t understand it at the time but something drew me to Merlin, ever since I first laid eyes on him. I feel happy around him, and when he smiles, my heart skips a beat. I feel devoted to him, even though we have only known each other less than a full day. I...is he my soulmate?” Arthur asked. Gaius gasped at the things Arthur was describing.

“Yes, I believe he is. I will speak with him while you are in the dungeons. I’m sure he feels the same, Sire. You must keep this from your father. He wouldn’t approve at all,” Gaius said. Arthur scoffed.

“No, he wouldn’t. Please speak with Merlin, Gaius, and thank you for being honest with me. I must go now. I will return soon,” he said.

“I will, sire,” he said, nodding to his Prince.

 

\---

 

He waited until Arthur was out of the room before going to Merlin’s side. The young man was looking at an illustration.

“That one is called hyssop. It is used in liquid tonics to help with chest infections and in ointments to help with bruising,” Gaius said with a smile. Merlin looked up, quickly turning back to the page Gaius had been on.

“I’m sorry. I was just looking. The pictures are pretty,” he said softly.

“It is not a problem, young man. You may borrow the book if you like. Perhaps Arthur can teach you how to read and you can learn more about them yourself,” Gaius offered. He knew all of the herbs he used by heart. He only consulted the book from time to time to refresh his memory.

“Really?” Merlin asked, his expression brightening. Gaius nodded.

“If you enjoy looking at it, you may. I will come get it if I need it,” he said.

“Thank you so much!” Merlin cried. Gaius continued to smile.

“It is not a problem at all. But for now, come and sit so I can check on your wounds and put more ointment on your wrists. Arthur had to go down to the dungeons, so you will be staying with me for now. I will show you more of that book after we are finished,” he promised.

Merlin did as he was asked, letting the elderly physician lead him to the chair. Gaius checked his back wounds, pleased to see they were healing fine. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of the young man. He managed to move the cuffs up and began to rub ointment into Merlin’s wrists.

“Merlin, how do you feel about Arthur?” he asked. Merlin’s eyes lit up.

“I like him. He’s my soulmate,” Merlin replied. Gaius stopped, his eyes widening.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, curious.

“Papa told us that we would know when we found our soulmate. Arthur makes me happy. I like to be around him. He makes me feel safe. I feel like I’m meant for him, so he must be my soulmate, right?” Merlin replied, starting to look worried that he had misread all of those feelings.

“Arthur feels the same about you, Merlin. I...do believe he is your soulmate,” Gaius said, going back to Merlin’s wrist.

“I’m glad you two are on the same page. However, you mustn’t tell anyone. The King cannot find out. Despite the fact he uses sorcerers’ tears, he hates sorcery. He would not approve of his son’s soulmate being a sorcerer,” he added. Merlin nodded.

“I understand, Gaius,” he said.

He smiled once more. Arthur felt the same for him. He had found his soulmate. Gaius had said not to tell anyone, but surely it would be okay to tell Papa. He wouldn’t tell Uther anything.

Today really was starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, more reveals, and an insight into the daily life of Arthur and Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow I'm still managing to keep these chapters short. I'm not sure how though. Enjoy some cute things(though that's a bit later. sad happens first.)

Arthur made his way down to the sorcerer dungeons, smiling ever so slightly. Merlin would be so happy to find out his father would be spending the days with hm. Arthur couldn’t wait to surprise him.

He frowned when he entered the dungeon. There were supposed to be more guards around, weren’t there? He could hear someone crying. They shouldn’t need so many guards to harvest one person’s tears. Arthur stormed into the harvesting chamber, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Balinor was curled up in a ball, arms close to his body in an attempt to protect his ribs. He was trembling and crying. The guards stopped when the Prince entered. One guard had his leg in the air, ready to bring it down on the Dragonlord. Judging by the various tools laying about and the fresh wounds on Balinor’s skin, they had been at this for awhile.

“What are you doing?” he asked. This was not harvesting. This was torture for one’s own amusement. They didn’t even have one of the buckets nearby.

“Jon was telling us that this one cries special tears, Sire. He said they were bright gold, and they glowed,” the guard with his foot up said. He lowered it when he saw how unimpressed his Prince was.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Jon. He recognized him from earlier.

“This is not how you get a sorcerer to cry those tears. I would have thought the reason was obvious, but apparently it needs to be explained. Those tears were ones of happiness. You won’t get them by torturing him like this. He will be coming with me. I will return with him tonight, but I will expect to see him tomorrow. Unharmed. He will be staying with me during the day, and you will not touch him. My Father has allowed this as part of my experiment. Now, get out!” Arthur snapped. He was furious. It was one thing to employ harsh methods to get a sorcerer to cry, it was another to torture them like this.

He waited until the guards left before going over to Balinor. The Dragonlord didn’t acknowledge he was there, flinching away when Arthur reach out to touch his shoulder.

“Balinor? It’s me, Prince Arthur. The guards are gone. Can you stand? I’m going to take you to Gaius. I can remove your shackles right now if you’d like. They'll be replaced with cuffs, but they should be lighter. You’ll get to spend the rest of the day with Merlin and I. Come on, he’s waiting for you,” Arthur said softly.

The Dragonlord stirred at the mention of his son. He looked up at the Prince, wary, but hopeful. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile as he held up the key to the shackles.

“I know you’re in pain, but Gaius can give you something to help with it. Do you need help walking?” Arthur asked.

Balinor shook his head, standing on his own. He was used to having to walk back to his cage after the regular harvests. Sometimes it took a lot to make him cry in the first place. He had always managed. As a challenge to the Prince he held out his hands, wanting to see if the man would really remove the shackles. To his surprise Arthur did reach out and unlocked the shackles. Balinor gasped as he felt his magic return to him for a moment, only to lose it once more as the cuffs were placed around his wrists. Arthur gave him a sad, apologetic smile as he tossed the shackles to the side.

“Let’s go to Gaius then. Merlin is there too. I left him there so Gaius could check him over again, and put more ointment on his wrists. Your presence was supposed to be a surprise, but I think you need medical attention first,” Arthur said as they began to walk.

Balinor limped silently beside him. Once they were out of the dungeon he finally spoke.

“Why are you doing this? Is it to harvest more of our tears? Will you punish Merlin when he doesn’t give you what you want?” Balinor asked, worried for his son’s well-being.

“No, not at all! I…” Arthur trailed off. He looked around to make sure no one could hear them before he spoke again. “I think that he might be my soulmate. I was drawn to him the moment I saw him. Seeing him happy makes me happy. I want to please him and protect him. The tears you both cried were indeed beautiful and I could sense the power radiating from them, but more importantly that means that you make him happy. Unfortunately you’ll have to return to the dungeons at night, but you will be allowed to spend the days with us.”

Balinor’s eyes widened. That did sound quite similar to how he felt with Hunith. It was strange, the thought of his son’s soulmate being the Prince of the kingdom that had caged him for his whole life. He decided that he didn’t believe it until he spoke to Merlin. Merlin would tell him the truth.

Arthur took Balinor’s silence as the shock that it was, choosing to lead the man on the long trek to Gaius’ chamber instead.

The old physician was working on a potion when Arthur entered with the Dragonlord. Gaius looked up, gasping.

“Balinor…” he said.

“It has been a long time, my friend,” Balinor said, offering a small smile. Gaius rushed over to him, frowning as he looked the man over.

“Come, sit down! I will tend to you wounds! Ah, Sire, Merlin is in the bed. I noticed he was getting tired, so I suggested he should have a nap. The poor boy fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow,” Gaius explained as he dragged Balinor over to his work bench.

Both the Prince and the Dragonlord looked over to the bed, smiling at the lump under the blanket. Arthur went to stand by Gaius and Balinor, not wanting to wake Merlin.

Gaius went right to work, grabbing various ointments and potions to give to Balinor for both pain and healing. He muttered under his breath the whole time, angered that the guards had done this to the man. Balinor and Arthur were silent as he worked.

“There, much better,” Gaius said, finishing up his bandages on Balinor’s torso.

“Gaius, you mentioned that Hunith resides in Ealdor now. Do you think she’ll return?” Arthur said.

Gaius looked over at Balinor. He could guess by the way Balinor was watching him that the man wanted to ask about his wife, but also wanted to let the physician work. His hopeful expression dropped when he heard of how far away she was.

“She’s not in Camelot anymore?” Balinor said. Gaius shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry. She left after Merlin was taken. She couldn’t bear to be here any longer. I’ve kept in contact with her and sent her a letter telling her she needs to come back to see Merlin, but I am not entirely sure she will believe me,” Gaius explained.

“I see. I understand. She probably thought she would never see us again and wanted to be away from the place that reminded her of us,” Balinor said softly.

He looked down. If he had any tears left to cry, he would. He looked up again when he felt a hand on his arm. Merlin was standing there, a blanket wrapped around his slim frame and his head tilted.

Balinor could understand Hunith’s sorrow. He would have been in the same place if it wasn’t for his light in the darkness. Balinor smiled, putting a hand over Merlin’s. Merlin looked to his father’s wrists, gasping when he saw there were no shackles, only the same cuffs he was wearing. He looked over to Arthur. Arthur smiled.

“He has to return at night, but he will be spending the days with us,” Arthur said.

Merlin cried out with joy, going to hug Arthur. Arthur’s eyes widened, but he managed to hug the warlock back.

“Thank you, Arthur!” Merlin cried, dropping the blanket before returning to his father’s side, giving him a hug as well. He began to cry those beautiful glowing gold tears that Arthur now loved so much.

Arthur smiled, not moving to collect them this time. He stood back to let the father and son have their moment.

Then something strange happened. Merlin’s tears dripped over his father’s bruises and uncovered wounds. They began to glow, the injured skin becoming whole once more. Everyone watched in both shock and surprise, Merlin oblivious to what his tears were doing. Had this happened when Merlin was crying before? Arthur had been paying attention to the tears themselves, not the rest of the scene.

Balinor’s smile turned into a grin. His son was powerful. These tears proved it.

Merlin finally caught on that everyone was watching him. He looked nervous.

“Did I do something wrong?” he sniffed.

“Not at all, son. You did something wonderful. I was injured, but now the wounds are healed. Your tears healed me. That has never happened to anyone before. Usually our tears are mixed in with something else if they are used for medicine,” Balinor said.

Arthur felt slightly better that the Dragonlord hadn’t noticed anything different earlier as well. He was probably too focused on his son. At least no one could claim the Prince was unobservant.

“I healed you?” Merlin said with a smile. That was a good thing then. “I’m glad.”

“That is an amazing feat. I have never seen it before,” Gaius said.

“Oh, Merlin...you are more powerful than I could have ever imagined,” Balinor said, hugging Merlin as tight as he could without hurting him.

“It’s because I have you and Arthur, Papa,” Merlin insisted.

“What do you mean?” Balinor asked.

Merlin’s eyes widened, as if he realized he had revealed too much. He glanced at Gaius, who gave him a reassuring nod.

“It is fine, Merlin. You can tell him,” Gaius said.

“Arthur is my soulmate. I can feel it. He makes me happy and I feel safe with him. I feel connected to him,” Merlin said.

A Pendragon is definitely not who Balinor ever expected his son’s soulmate to be, but if Merlin was telling him this, than he believed him. Unlike Arthur, he had no reason to lie. He smiled.

“I’m glad you found your soulmate. I feared you never would,” Balinor admitted.

“Now we can find mother, and you can have yours back as well,” Merlin insisted. He may have woken up, but he hadn’t been listening to their conversation before.

Balinor’s smile faded. Hunith might not be coming back to Camelot. There was no way Uther would let the sorcerer’s leave the city, she had to come here. Gaius was too old to travel, and sending Arthur into Essetir could mean war. He might never see her again.

“Merlin, I don’t know. She lives elsewhere now. We don’t know if she will come back. Gaius sent her a letter, but he’s not sure if she’ll believe him. It’s been so many years, and remember what I said about separation and how it can affect someone,” Balinor said.

Merlin was silent. His mother wasn’t here, and she might not come back? He had been so excited when he had learned her name earlier. He had hoped that Arthur would help him find her. Now all his hopes were gone. He felt his father wrap his arms around him again.

“I...maybe we can write her letters. She’ll have to believe us then! You can teach me how to write. I want you to teach me how to read too. Gaius said I can borrow his book with the flowers in it,” Merlin mumbled.

Balinor’s eyes widened. He felt foolish for not thinking of that. Hunith would know his writing for sure. Once she saw that, she would believe it.

“Merlin, you are a genius,” he grinned. “Of course I’ll teach you how to read and write. I’m sure you’ll learn quickly. Thank you, Gaius.”

Gaius gave Balinor a smile and a nod in response.

“I will come and get it if I need it, but in the meantime he can have it,” he said.

“Gaius, have you told him yet?” Arthur asked with a grin. His grin faded when he saw Gaius’s smile fade.

“Tell me what?” Merlin asked, confusion clear on his features.

“I didn’t. I felt that was Balinor’s right as his father,” Gaius said to Arthur.

Merlin looked to his father, panic etched on his features. Balinor gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, son. It’s nothing bad. I didn’t want to tell you today only because I didn’t want to overwhelm you, but you do deserve to know. Do you remember when I mentioned that your mother lived with her brother? That was Gaius. He’s your uncle,” Balinor explained.

Merlin’s panic faded away to joy. He knew what an uncle was. His father had three uncles somewhere in the dungeons. An uncle was the brother of one of your parents. Two of his father’s uncles were his mother’s brothers. The other one was his father’s brother.

Yesterday he was just a sorcerer living in a cage, harvested for his precious golden tears. He was a nobody with no family other than a long lost father whose name he didn’t even know. Today he was Merlin, son of Balinor and Hunith, soulmate of Prince Arthur Pendragon, and nephew of Gaius, the Court Physician. He wasn’t a nobody anymore.

“My uncle…” Merlin repeated with a smile. He looked over to Gaius, who was returning his smile.

“You will have to keep it secret until I am King, but you’ll be allowed to see him whenever he’s free, of course,” Arthur said.

“Whenever he’s...free?” Merlin asked, furrowing his brow. That sounded troubling.

“He is referring to when I am not busy. I am the court physician, and as such I have certain responsibilities. I make potions and visit patients around the city. There are some days where I have a lot of work to do, and we won’t be able to visit then,” Gaius said quickly, catching on to where Merlin’s mind was going. That seemed to settle any worries the young man had.

“Oh, I understand,” Merlin said with a nod. His uncle wasn’t going to be locked in a cage, like him and his father then.

“Speaking of responsibilities, I think we should head back to my chambers. If that is alright with you, Gaius,” Arthur said.

“Of course. Fetch me if you need anything. It was good to see you again, Balinor. I’m glad you’re finally out of those damn dungeons. Maybe things will finally start to go back to the way they were,” Gaius said.

Merlin smiled. He ran over to the bed and put the blanket back before returning for the book. He picked it up and moved to Arthur’s side, now ready to go.

“It was good to see you as well, Gaius. Please let me know if you hear back from Hunith,” Balinor replied.

“Of course, oh, and Balinor,” Gaius said. He moved closer to to the man before lowering his voice. “I know you will, but continue to teach and guide Merlin. He is very naive, but he is also very observant and clever. He figured out that he was Arthur’s soulmate on his own. I’m sure teaching him to read and write will be easy for him. I’ll do everything I can to bring Hunith back to you both in the meantime.”

Balinor couldn’t help but grin. He wasn’t surprised that his son would need guidance, but he was proud to know that the boy was clever.

“I will. Thank you, Gaius. I’m sure he’ll enjoy the book,” he replied.

“I’m sure he will. I hope he shows more interest in the healing arts. I wouldn’t mind taking him on as an apprentice,” Gaius said, chuckling.

Balinor chuckled as well, going over to Merlin and Arthur’s side. Merlin held up the book on herbs to show his father, smiling brightly. Balinor gave him a nod of approval before they left the room.

 

 

\---

 

Arthur led the father and son back to his chambers, holding back a smirk whenever he saw the guards, knights, and Lords staring at them. Merlin looked around nervously, moving closer to his father and clutching the book to his chest. Balinor glared at everyone, putting an arm around his son.

When they arrived, Arthur closed the door behind them. He locked it before heading for his wardrobe. His shirts would be far too baggy on Merlin, but they might fit Balinor better. He pulled out a blue one and a brown one and held them out to the two sorcerer’s.

“I’ll get you both proper outfits, but these will do for now,” he said.

Balinor nodded, taking the two tunics. He gave the blue one to Merlin, putting the brown one on. Merlin looked between Arthur and the shirt with wide eyes.

“Am I really allowed to wear this?” he asked.

“Of course, Merlin,” Arthur replied, smiling.

Merlin grinned, going to put it on. Just as Arthur had presumed, the tunic was large and baggy on Merlin’s small frame. No doubt that Merlin would start to bulk up once he began his new, healthier diet, but for now...it was adorable.

Merlin hugged himself, loving the feeling of the rich fabric on his skin. He was so much warmer now. The fabric was soft and comfy. It was amazing. He looked up to find his father and Arthur watching him.

“I’m guessing you like it,” Arthur said with a grin.

“I do! Thank you!” Merlin said. He put his arms out, doing a little twirl for the two men.

“How do I look?” he asked.

That was too much. Arthur covered his mouth, turning around. He was the Prince of Camelot, damnit! He shouldn’t want to squeal like a little girl at the sight of someone, even if the person was his soulmate. He couldn’t be seen like this.

Unfortunately, Merlin didn’t understand that. His grin faded away and his arms dropped to his side. Arthur thought he looked bad, didn’t he? He didn’t understand, the Prince had been smiling when he asked if Merlin liked it, why was he turning away now?

“Arthur?” he asked softly.

Balinor narrowed his eyes at Arthur. He had spent enough of his life with nobility, he knew how people expected a Prince to act, but they were alone in his chambers.

“You look great, Merlin. Come, ignore him. Let’s go read the book Gaius gave you,” Balinor said, trying to lead Merlin away from Arthur.

Arthur could hear the disappointment in the Dragonlord’s voice. He bit his lip and turned around, only to see Merlin looking to the ground as he let his father lead him to the table.

“It looked good, Merlin. I...I’m sorry. I was just surprised,” Arthur said, trying to fix his mistake. He didn’t like seeing Merlin upset, especially when he knew it was his fault.

Merlin and Balinor stopped, turning around to face Arthur.

“I risk sounding like a little _girl_ , but your twirl; it was cute. I liked it, and was embarassed because I was raised not to show that kind of emotion,” Arthur mumbled, looking down.

Merlin heard it and his grin returned. He moved to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him.

“Thank you,” he said.

Arthur smiled and hugged him back. He waited a few moments before letting Merlin go, gently pushing him towards Balinor.

“I have lots of papers to read through. Maybe one day I can make you help me. You need to learn to read first, though,” Arthur chuckled. Merlin giggled, hurrying over to Balinor’s side.

Arthur watched the father and son sit at the table before he moved to his own desk. He could barely concentrate on the papers, he was too busy listening to Balinor reading to Merlin. Sometimes he would glance up to see Merlin holding the edge of the table, looking at the book with wonder and delight, just as a child would. Balinor pointed to the words as he read them. Sometimes Merlin would repeat the phrase back to him, or ask what a certain word meant, listening and nodding as his father explained it.

Arthur felt he could get used to this life.

 

 

\---

 

That was how their days went. Arthur would leave Merlin and go get Balinor from the dungeons, bringing him up so they could all eat breakfast together. He didn’t mention it to his Father in his reports, but Arthur would leave Merlin’s cage unlocked and open during the night, something Balinor was very glad to hear. Some days they would all sit and talk. Other days he would work at his desk while Balinor read to Merlin. A servant had managed to find some books Arthur had read as a child. They were very simple, but Merlin had been ecstatic to receive them. Balinor had thanked him and agreed they would be much easier to use as teaching tools, but sometimes they did look at the old herb book.

Having Balinor around did indeed make Merlin happier. Even though he cried when his father left for the night, Arthur found the tears still shimmered slightly. He felt guilty whenever he took the young man’s tears, but Merlin would always let him, telling the Prince he understood. Even Balinor would let Arthur get near him to take his own tears when he cried, claiming that if it meant he could stay with Merlin, then he would allow Arthur to do so without complaining about it.

Gaius would visit too, though he never brought any good news. He would only frown and say that Hunith hadn’t sent him a reply yet. As a week passed, they all grew anxious as worried. There was a part of Arthur that was ready to set off for Ealdor right away, yet he knew he had to remain here.

It was better that way. In the end, Ealdor would come to him.

 

 

\---

 

He had been working at his desk when a servant arrived with a message for him. Apparently someone had asked for an audience with the King, and his father was allowing it. He wanted Arthur there by his side. Arthur had waved goodbye to Merlin and Balinor, leaving them in his chambers as he went to the throne room.

His father was waiting for him. He gestured to Arthur’s throne, and Arthur sat down. He glanced to the throne that was reserved to Morgana; his father’s ward. It was empty as usual. He hadn’t seen the young woman in months. She rarely left her room.

There was a young man and an older woman in front of them. Something about the woman was familiar. She was standing with her head bowed, though the young man was looking up and standing tall.

“You have asked to speak with me,” Uther said.

The older woman looked up. Arthur’s heart went out to her when he saw the huge bruise on her cheek.

“Your Highness, we have come to ask you for help. I am Hunith, and this is William. We are from Ealdor,” she began.

Arthur’s eyes widened. He looked around the room, making eye contact with Gaius. Gaius nodded to him, confirming what Arthur was suspecting.

Hunith. Ealdor.

This was her. She was here. She needed help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has plans that are set in motion, and a family is finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be a dark one shot, but then it somehow turned into a cute fluffest. I have no idea how that happened. My hand slipped, I guess. Enjoy!

Arthur listened to Hunith closely as she explained how a man named Kanen and his gang had been terrorizing Ealdor, and demanding their harvest. They barely had enough as it was, and if kept up they wouldn’t live through the winter. Supposedly Cenred would not help them. Arthur clenched his fists. He hated men like Kanen. They deserved nothing but death, and he was more than happy to march into Ealdor and kill him. Cenred was also a terrible man if he wasn’t willing to help his people. What kind of King was he? Not one that Arthur wanted to be.

“I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth, but Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war. The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help,” Uther said.

“Father! These people need our help! We don’t need to send an army. I’ll go in disguise, and take my sorcerers with me. They are powerful, I’m sure they could take down Kanen’s army,” Arthur insisted. He didn’t miss the way Hunith flinched slightly at the mention of sorcerers. It was the most emotion the woman had shown since she had arrived.

“Absolutely not! An army is bad enough. The Prince is far worse. Besides, you would have to uncuff your sorcerers to allow them to use magic. How can you be so sure they won’t betray you?” Uther snapped.

“I trust them. I have bonded with them the past week. This is a perfect chance to test their progress. Think of the power it could give Camelot if they were successful. Remember, one of them is even a Dragonlord,” Arthur said.

Hunith definitely reacted to that. Arthur saw her eyes widen and heard her gasp. She quickly covered her mouth and looked away.

Uther was silent as he thought this over. Arthur could tell his father was having a very intense internal debate about all of this. He hoped the man’s lust for power would win out in the end. The room was silent as the King thought, Arthur watching his father closely. He held back a smirk when Uther finally sighed, closing his eyes.

“Fine. It is true that Cendred doesn’t go near the outlying villages. However, if anything happens, get the Dragonlord to call one of the dragons and get you to safety. I know they are out there. They’ll have to listen to whatever it says. Don’t hesitate to run the sorcerers through if they try to betray you as well,” Uther said.

“Of course, father. Thank you. We will leave at first light tomorrow,” Arthur said, turning to Hunith and William with a smile.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” William said as he bowed to the King. “We are forever in your debt.”

Uther nodded as he dismissed everyone. Hunith and William went off with Gaius. Arthur left the throne room casually, but ran to catch up with them once he was out of his father’s sight.

“Gaius!” he called. Gaius and his group stopped, turning to look at the Prince.

“I would just like to introduce myself. I am Prince Arthur. Perhaps you would like to come back to my chambers for something to eat? You must be tired after your journey. You can tell me more about Ealdor, and Kanen as well,” Arthur said. He wanted to get Hunith back to his chambers so she could see her husband and son, but he also wanted it to be a surprise. His smile faded when he saw the tears in Hunith’s eyes.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Arthur. Thank you for offering your support to Ealdor. If it would not offend you, we would like to return to Gaius’ chambers for now. It has been a long day,” Hunith said softly.

“Of course, My Lady. I understand. Please, rest up. I will speak with you later, then,” Arthur said with a smile. He would just bring Balinor and Merlin to her. He knew where she was staying now.

He watched as the group bowed before leaving. He turned and hurried back to his chambers. He frowned when he heard sobbing echoing down the halls. Morris ran up to him.

“Sire, there’s a problem. Your sorcerer asked me where you had gone, and when I told him that you were with your father to speak with a woman named Hunith and a man named William from Ealdor, the Dragonlord cried out and began to sob. Your sorcerer is now very stressed out and upset as well. I tried to calm them down, but they won’t listen to me!” Morris cried.

“I’ll deal with this. Everything will be fine,” he said, hurrying off.

He entered his chambers to find Balinor hunched over the table, head buried in his arms. His body was shaking with the sobs. Merlin was beside him, a hand on Balinor’s back and a panicked expression on his face. Understandable, Merlin hated to see his father upset. Arthur closed the door behind him, heading over to them. Merlin looked up as Arthur approached.

“Arthur! Papa’s crying and he won’t stop! Morris told us that Mother was here, is it true? That’s why Papa is crying!” Merlin said. His own eyes were starting to fill with tears.

“It is, but I promise I bring good news. Please, Balinor, listen to me. Hunith is here, and I want to take you to her. She is staying with Gaius for now. I have managed to convince my Father to allow us to go to Ealdor with them. We are going to help them fight a gang of thugs. I’m sure she’ll come back back with us once it’s over. The cuffs will come off as well,” Arthur said.

Balinor looked up at Arthur, tears still streaming down his cheeks. While he was indeed closer to the Prince due to the events of the previous week, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Arthur was lying to him. It sounded like something the guards in the dungeon would come up with. They had always told him stories of how he would see his son again, and like a fool he would believe them every time. The guards would laugh at him and taunt him when they revealed that it was all some cruel joke.

Then again, Arthur was the only one who hadn’t lied to him. He had promised to take him to Merlin, and he had done just that. Because of Arthur, Balinor was now spending his days with his son instead of chained up and locked in a cage. Why would Arthur lie to both him and Merlin now?

Merlin had no doubts that what Arthur was saying was truth. He was grinning from ear to ear, bouncing slightly with excitement. He was going to finally meet his mother. His father would have his soulmate back. His family would be complete. He couldn’t wait to introduce Arthur as his soulmate. They would go to Ealdor, save it, and then return as a family. His smile faded as he realized one important detail. He didn’t know how to use magic. He had worn the shackles or been in a cage his whole life.

“I don’t know how to use magic. I can’t help them,” he said sadly.

“I will teach you some spells. I don’t want you fighting anyways. I want you to take your mother and the other villages far away and hide. You need to protect them. I’ll call upon a dragon to destroy the thugs,” Balinor finally said, wiping his eyes. “You said Hunith is staying with Gaius?”

Merlin’s smile returned at the mention of his father teaching him magic. He couldn’t wait to learn something. He was willing to hide if that’s what his father wanted as well.

“Yes. I tried to get her to come with me, but she wanted to return with Gaius. I...I’m afraid I upset her. I did mention sorcerers and Dragonlords. I highly doubt she knew I was speaking about you two,” Arthur said.

Balinor stood up. He had to get to Gaius’ chambers immediately. He needed to see Hunith again. She needed to meet her son. Arthur grinned when Balinor stood up.

“Let’s go, then,” he said.

 

\---

 

Arthur led the two sorcerers through the halls. Merlin held onto his father’s sleeve, slightly nervous about meeting his mother. What if she didn’t like him? What if she was mean? What if she didn’t like Arthur? Even though he knew all these thoughts weren’t true at all, they were still playing through his head, over and over.

Arthur knocked on the door to Gaius’ chambers once they reached them. He waited until the man gave them permission to enter before doing so. William was sitting at the table while Gaius was looking through a book. Gaius smiled knowingly when Balinor and Merlin entered behind Arthur. He had guessed what Arthur was trying to do. Merlin flinched back when he saw William narrow his eyes at the group, moving to hide behind his father.

“Arthur. It’s a pleasure to see you,” Gaius said.

“Those are the two sorcerers you were talking about? That one’s too scared to come out from behind the other one. His tunic doesn’t even fit. How are they supposed to help?” William said.

“Excuse me?” Arthur frowned.

“William!” Gaius snapped. William stood up, still frowning.

“Look, we’re grateful for your help and all, but Hunith is already upset enough. She lost her soulmate and son years ago. They were sorcerers. Her husband was a Dragonlord. Coming here was hard enough. She needs to be alone right now,” William said.

Before anyone else had a chance to argue with him, it was Merlin that spoke up.

“She needs her soulmate. Then she won’t be upset anymore. Papa is very sad without her as well. You need to let him see her,” Merlin said.

Gaius smiled at Merlin, gesturing to the storage room in the back of his chambers. He had set up a cot for Hunith to sleep on in it while she was here to give her some privacy. Balinor nodded to Gaius, hurrying forward. William looked between them with wide eyes.

“He’s...oh. You’re...you’re her son. You knew, didn’t you?” he said to Arthur.

“I did. The moment she said her name and where she was from, I knew. That’s why I insisted on helping and bringing them along,” Arthur said.

Merlin watched his father, slowly inching towards the steps himself. He wanted to meet his mother so much, but he understood that they needed this moment. Balinor took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Gaius, please...I’m tired. Just let me rest,” Hunith said from within.

“I’m not Gaius, my love,” Balinor said.

There was silence in the room as Arthur, Gaius, and William turned to watch as well. Everyone waited with bated breath to see how this would play out. After a few moments of silence, the door opened.

Hunith stared up at Balinor. Her eyes began to water and she put a hand over her mouth, muffling a sob. It was him. It was really him. She wasn’t just imagining his voice. She reached out, putting a hand on his chest just to prove to herself that he was real.

Balinor smiled, his eyes starting to water once more. He gently cupped Hunith’s cheek, caressing it.

“You’re just as beautiful as the day I had to leave you. You haven’t changed at all,” he said softly.

Hunith began to sob, burying her chest in her husband’s shirt. Balinor hugged her tightly, starting to sob as well.

Arthur thought that the tears Merlin and Balinor shed at their own reunion had been the brightest he had ever seen. These ones didn’t compare to the sight before him. Balinor’s tears were now the brightest tears he had ever seen. Spots of gold were reflected around the room. Merlin was watching with glee, following some of the spots, before he he looked over at Arthur with wide, terrified eyes.

Arthur’s heart plummeted. Merlin probably thought that the Prince was going to take this moment to harvest these new tears. He quickly shook his head, folding his hands in front of him. This was not the time for such things. This seemed to ease any of Merlin’s fears. He smiled at his Prince, looking back to his parents.

Balinor and Hunith held each other for some time, even when their crying ceased. Balinor took a deep breath, kissing her forehead and pulling away from her. He gently lifted her head, smiling.

“There’s someone else here who I want you to meet,” Balinor said. He looked over to Merlin.

Merlin slowly moved up the stairs, playing with his fingers nervously. When Hunith saw him, she gasped. She moved away from Balinor, hurrying to meet him halfway up the stairs so she could embrace him.

“Oh, my baby,” she whispered.

Merlin began to cry his bright gold tears. They didn’t send spots around the room like his father’s had, but Arthur loved watching the scene anyways. Merlin’s family was now complete, and he was happy about it.

“Mother…” Merlin said softly. He wrapped his arms around her.

Balinor let them have their moment before he moved to their side, hugging both of them. After some time Hunith looked between her husband and son.

“How? You were arrested...they took Merlin away from me…” she said.

“They brought Merlin to me. I raised him for the first seven years of his life. A cage was not an ideal place for him to be, but we were together, at least. They took him away from me when he was seven--” Balinor explained.

“It was awful, mother! They took me far away from Papa and put me in my own cage. I was so scared and alone. But then Arthur found me and freed me. He found out about Papa and brought him up as well. The King says he has to go back at night, but maybe one day that will change. He reads to me and has been teaching me to read and write! We were going to write you letters. I’m not very good though...I’m still learning,” Merlin interrupted. He looked sad at the last part, as if he was dumb because he hadn’t been able to learn yet.

“It’s only been a week, Merlin. You’re doing very well. Learning such things takes time. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Balinor said quickly. Hunith nodded.

“Oh, my clever boy. You will learn in time,” Hunith smiled.

Those words were a reassurance. His parents believed in him. That meant he wasn’t stupid. His bright smile returned as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. His eyes widened as he remembered Arthur. He looked over to the Prince. Arthur was watching the family, along with Gaius and William. William looked shocked that all of this was happening, but Gaius and Arthur were smiling.

“Mother, I want you to meet Arthur!” Merlin said. His mother had to meet his soulmate.

“She already has,” William spat. He was happy for the family, but he wanted Hunith to stay far away from Arthur. He disliked the man. “He made her cry.”

“For that, she has my deepest apologies. Forgive me, Hunith. I was trying to surprise all of you. I was excited and didn’t think things through,” Arthur said as he stepped forward.

“Arthur wasn’t allowed to show a lot of emotion when he was growing up. He doesn’t know how to show it sometimes. I’m teaching him though,” Merlin whispered, though it was barely a whisper as everyone in the room heard the young man.

Balinor laughed, ruffling Merlin’s hair. Hunith was smiling, though it was clear she was very confused.

“You are. He’ll figure it out eventually,” he said.

“I’m right here, you know,” Arthur said. He was embarassed now. All the eyes in the room were on him.

Merlin took his mother’s hand, leading her down the stairs. Balinor followed them, still smiling. Merlin brought her over to Arthur. Arthur stood there, hands folded in front of him once again.

“Mother, this is Arthur. He found me in the dungeons and took me in. At first, he wanted a sorcerer to bond with to see if I’d have more powerful tears, but now he only takes them because the King expects him to. Please don’t hate him. He...he’s my soulmate,” Merlin explained. “He keeps me safe. He brought Papa back to me. He gives me books to read and good food to eat. He’s a good person.”

Hunith stared at the Prince with wide eyes. She didn’t know how to feel about Merlin’s confession. Arthur had freed him, yes, but it was so he could use the boy for his gold tears. Yet her son looked so happy when he spoke of him. If the Prince really was Merlin’s soulmate, then that would explain it. She looked to Balinor for guidance. He had been with them the past week. He would be able to explain.

“It’s true. I was just as surprised as you are when they told me, but Arthur is not his father. He treats us like equals. He does everything he can for us. Remember, he brought us to you. The only thing he hasn’t done is give Merlin his own clothes that fit, instead of getting him to wear his,” Balinor said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin laughed at the fact that this was his father’s complaint.

“But...look at him!” Arthur said, gesturing to Merlin and his baggy tunic, held on with a belt. “He’s...he’s cute,” he added, lowering his voice so Gaius and William couldn’t hear.

“I’m cute?” Merlin asked loudly with a cheeky grin. Arthur groaned, covering his face.

“See, Mother? I’m teaching him!” Merlin said proudly.

Watching her son and the Prince was a very strange sight. She could see that Merlin was relaxed around the man. He was even teasing him in what she assumed to be his own way. There was also the fact that Balinor apparently trusted him as well, if his only complaint was the fact Merlin was wearing Arthur’s shirts. He didn’t even sound that annoyed at this fact, just amused.

She smiled. She would give this man a chance, for her son’s sake. They were a family again, and that was the most important thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Merlin visits with his parents and Uncle, Arthur works. Uther has his own plans, and Arthur is shocked at how quickly he became rebellious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a major challenge to keep these things short, but I somehow manage. This is more of a cute fluffy chapter. Next chapter might be a bit longer because I'm shoving everything to do with Ealdor into one chapter.

Arthur allowed the family to spend the afternoon together. Instead of butting in, he brought some of his paperwork down, sitting at Gaius’ workbench. William had took it upon himself to be bodyguard for the family; mainly Hunith. It was clear that he was a friend of hers, and not just someone who was forced to tag along. Arthur occasionally looked up, smiling as the family sat at Gaius’ table. Gaius sat on one side, while Balinor and Hunith sat on the other. Merlin was happily sitting between his parents. 

Eventually William seemed to tire of standing, coming to sit by the Prince. At least this way he could keep an eye on him. Arthur looked up as the man approached. 

“What are you playing at?” William asked.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur replied with a frown.

“Why are you _really_ being nice to Merlin and Balinor? It's because of their extra shiny tears, isn't it?” William said.

“I won’t deny that was my original intention,” Arthur began with a sigh. He put his work to the side, turning so he could watch the family. “I saw that the sorcerers in Nemeth were happier, and the soldiers told me their tears were more powerful that way. I took Merlin in to prove this to my father. I was drawn to him the moment I saw him. I planned to treat him well, and bond with him. I had thought he grew up like every other sorcerer and had been arrested later on in life. I found out that was not the case when we returned to my chambers. He...he didn’t even know what a bath was. He told me everything about the dungeons and his life. I decided to arrange a visit with Balinor the next day, thinking it would help him trust me. They cried the beautiful glowing tears when they were reunited. I took some so I could show my father. It proved that Nemeth was right. I let the two visit while I did paperwork. Merlin asked about his mother, and Balinor told him about her and soulmates. It was then I realized what Merlin was to me…” 

“You think he’s your soulmate,” William said. 

“I know he’s my soulmate. I was feeling everything that Balinor was describing. In the short amount of time I had spent with Merlin, I already wanted to protect him. He was already dear to me. Gaius confirmed my suspicions. Merlin will tell you that we are soulmates as well,” Arthur explained. 

“What does Balinor have to do with it then?” William said.

“He makes Merlin happy, and I like it when Merlin is happy. He also has stories of the way things were before I was born. My father preaches that sorcerers were always caged, but it’s lies. I like hearing those stories. He’s been teaching Merlin to read and write as well,” Arthur said with a smile. 

“Isn’t it awkward; having your soulmate’s father around all the time? I mean, you’re soulmates, right? What if you want to...do other things? He seems to like you enough,” William said. 

“No! I won’t pursue a relationship with Merlin until he learns more about the world and understands what he would be getting in to. He lived in those damn dungeons his whole life. He barely knows anything of the outside world! I just told you, he didn’t even know what a bath was, much less what a relationship is and what it takes to be in one! I’m not going to take advantage of him like that!” 

When Arthur finished his rant, he looked around. It was then he realized he had been shouting and had stood up, now everyone was staring at him. He clenched his fists and looked away.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you. Please, continue,” he said before sitting down again.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand yet,” Merlin said softly, folding his hands in his lap and looking down with shame. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Merlin,” Arthur said as he quickly got up again and moved over to Merlin. “You will understand one day, and I will wait for you until then.”

“But what if it takes me years and years?” Merlin whimpered, too upset to make comment about Arthur showing emotions. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile.

“I will wait years and years, then. You are my soulmate, but for us to actually act like it, there are many things you need to learn and experience first. Relationships also take a lot of work. I’m positive you’ll figure it out, though. Until then I will protect you. Once I am King, I’m freeing everyone. Things are going to be the way they were before,” Arthur insisted. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he knew all everything about how a relationship was supposed to work himself, but he was positive he had more experience than Merlin.

“I don’t understand…” Merlin said as he furrowed his brows. 

“You will understand one day, λίγο δράκος,” Balinor said with a smile.

William was the only one in the room who seemed to be shocked at what he just heard. Arthur couldn’t blame him this time. He was clearly the only one unfamiliar with the dragon tongue. Arthur had been confused when he first heard the nickname as well.

“I want to understand now,” Merlin said softly. 

“Oh, Merlin…” Hunith said, hugging her son tightly.

Arthur returned to the workbench, choosing to give the family their space once more. William looked up when he came over.

“What did Balinor say? What kind of language was that?” he whispered.

“It was the dragon tongue, only the dragonlords and the dragons can speak it. He called Merlin ‘Little Dragon’. It’s a nickname from when he was a child,” Arthur explained. He glanced at the window, frowning. He didn’t realize the time. He collected up his paperwork.

“If you will excuse me, I have to meet with my Father for dinner. Gaius, is it fine with you if I leave Merlin and Balinor with you? I know you have Hunith and William to feed as well…” Arthur trailed off.

“Uncle Gaius, please let us stay!” Merlin said, his eyes wide and pleading. 

“Ah, my boy, what kind of man do you take me for? Of course you can stay!” Gaius said with a smile, giving the young man a pat on the shoulder. Merlin’s grin returned. 

“I will come back later, then,” Arthur nodded. “Have a good evening.”

\---

He hurried back to his chambers, changing into a nicer tunic before heading for the dining hall. His father was waiting for him, frowning. Arthur gave a small bow. He knew he was very late.

“Forgive me, Father. I was working and lost track of time,” he said as he sat down. 

“As long as this does not become a pattern, I will forgive it for now,” Uther said, gesturing for the servants to come serve them. 

The father and son ate in silence. Arthur cast nervous glances at his father once and awhile. The man had asked him here so they could talk, but instead he was getting the cold shoulder. He almost sighed in relief when Uther did speak.

“I will be allowing the Dragonlord to sleep in your chambers tonight, as you said you were leaving at first light,” Uther said.

Arthur had mixed feelings about this. He knew Merlin would be very happy to have his father there for the night, but neither him or the Dragonlord would be fond of the shackles. Then again...Arthur could wait until Morris had left for the night and remove them then. 

“Where will he sleep?” he asked. That was the next thing he would have to deal with.

“It will sleep with it’s child, of course. The cages are made for someone to live in comfortably. Your sorcerer can surely share for one night,” Uther replied, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

Arthur frowned. No sorcerer lived comfortably in those cages. He had gone into Merlin’s on the second day, despite the young man’s protests. He wanted to understand how the sorcerers were expected to live. He had taken all the blankets and pillows of out it and asked Merlin to close the door. Merlin had refused. All it took was one quick look at Balinor and the Dragonlord had gotten up and closed the door despite Merlin’s protests. 

It was awful. He felt cramped, trapped, and uncomfortable, and this was without the added chamber pot. Merlin had cried for him when he was released. Arthur kept the cage door open at night after that.

“I understand,” he said with a nod.

“I will give you the key to their cuffs tonight. Do not remove them until you reach Ealdor. I don't trust either of them, especially the Dragonlord,” Uther ordered, sliding a small keyring over to Arthur. Arthur slipped it into his pocket.

Arthur was about to ask why, but chose to keep his mouth shut and nod. The King was already in a bad mood, there was no reason to upset him further. However, Arthur fully intended to remove the cuffs the moment they were far enough from Camelot. He had become quite rebellious the past week.

\---

The rest of the dinner went by without any incidents, and Arthur was dismissed, telling a servant to have Morris prepare his chambers for him. He returned to Gaius’ chambers, knocking before entering. Everyone had been laughing and smiling, but Balinor and Hunith’s faces fell when they saw who it was. They knew Merlin and Balinor would have to leave now. Merlin was the only one smiling at the Prince.

“Arthur!” he said happily. 

“Hello Merlin. We have to leave now, but I do have some good news. You will be spending the night with us, Balinor. My father demands that you be shackled, but I swear to you I will remove them the moment Morris leaves for the night. I trust him enough with the cage and things pertaining to Merlin, as I can easily talk my way out of that, but I’m not confident enough when it comes to you. I don’t want to give my father an excuse to take you lock you away again,” Arthur explained. 

“I understand,” Balinor said with a nod. 

Merlin’s bright smile had faded. He had been so happy to see his Prince, he hadn’t thought of why he would have been there. He didn’t want to leave, they were having so much fun! However, he knew he had to. He knew this wonderful day had to end. At least his father would be spending the night with him, and he would see his mother again in the morning. 

Arthur stood back as the family said their goodbyes. Merlin and Balinor hugged Hunith tight, Balinor wiping the tears from her eyes with a sad smile.

“Don’t cry, my love. We will be together again soon, especially when you return to Camelot. Remember, one day Arthur will be King and we will be free. There will be more than just visits,” Balinor said. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but if you are planning to return to Camelot, I will make sure you receive proper accommodation,” Arthur said. He would be very happy if Hunith returned. No doubt Merlin would be over the moon as well.

“Thank you, Your Highness. That is very kind,” Hunith said with a small smile. 

“Mother is going to come back with us! She is going to work with Uncle Gaius, so Papa and I will get to see her when we visit! Her and Papa won’t be seperated anymore!” Merlin grinned. 

“I’m glad to hear that. It will be good for both of you,” Arthur said. He couldn’t help but grin along with Merlin. He was happiest for the young man, but he was also very happy for Balinor. His eyes no longer held that bit of sadness they had before. They were still tired, but they were as bright and full of life as Merlin’s.

His father’s eyes weren’t like that at all. They were dark and empty.

He focused on the task at hand. He would be returning to Ealdor with Hunith and William, along with Merlin and Balinor. They would meet in the courtyard at first light. They said their goodbyes, heading back to Arthur’s chambers. His things would have been packed and ready to go, so they could relax a bit before bed.

Merlin made a beeline for his books, digging through the pile. He finally settled on one of the children’s books, holding it up. 

“May I take this with me?” he asked. “I want to read it with Mother.”

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure she’d enjoy reading that one with you,” Balinor said before Arthur could answer. Merlin smiled, hugging the book to his chest.

“We can put it with your things,” Arthur said with a nod as gesture to the smaller bag that was sitting on the table. He had asked Morris to pack some of Balinor’s clothes in a separate bag, as well as putting aside some of his own clothes for Merlin to wear.

Merlin hurried to the smaller bag sitting on the table, peaking into it before putting his book in. 

“Come, Merlin. We’ll do some more reading before bed,” Balinor said, leading Merlin to their usual spot at the table. 

“May I join you?” Arthur asked. He didn’t want to look at all the papers he had left to do. Those could be saved until they got back. 

Merlin’s face lit up. He looked to his father for permission. Balinor gave him a small smile in return, nodding. Merlin turned back to Arthur, grabbing his hand and leading him to the table.

“Sit beside me!” Merlin exclaimed. 

While Arthur was present during Merlin’s lesson, he was silent, choosing to let Balinor lead. Merlin was a very good student. He was very attentive, even with a distraction such as Arthur beside him. He had only been studying for a week, however it was clear he could recognize a few words already. Hunith had been right. Merlin was very clever. 

When Morris entered a few hours later, he was clearly shocked to see Balinor still there. Usually the man had been taken back to his cell by now. Arthur frowned as Morris stepped back. He knew his manservant feared and hated the sorcerers. He still had a lot of learning to do.

“He is spending the night in my chambers. The King has allowed it as we are leaving at first light tomorrow. He will be sleeping in Merlin’s cage with him. You will have a few days off after tonight,” Arthur said as he stood up.

“Will you be locking the cage door, Sire?” Morris asked. 

“Yes. My father has requested it. I will do so tonight, but only tonight,” Arthur said. 

Merlin looked as if he was going to argue, but Balinor put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

“If it eases your fears, I can shackle the Dragonlord now,” Arthur said. 

“Arthur…” Merlin pouted. 

“Merlin, it’s fine. There is no need to complain. He had allowed us to be together for much longer than we usually would be,” Balinor scolded. 

He stood up and held out his wrists to the Prince. They had a plan. The shackles would be removed later. He had his doubts that Arthur would keep the door to the cage locked all night as well. Arthur got the shackles from his desk, locking them around Balinor’s wrists. 

“Go wait in the cage while Merlin and I get ready for bed,” Arthur said. His voice was commanding and harsh, but his eyes offered up an apology. Balinor nodded in understanding as he did as he was asked. 

Morris was calmer once Balinor was sitting in the cage, even if the door was open. Arthur thought it was ridiculous, but chose to stay quiet on the topic for now. He didn’t want to give Morris an excuse to report anything to his father and give the King an excuse to drag Balinor back to the dungeon. 

Morris helped Arthur prepare for bed, while Merlin got into his own nightclothes. He joined his father in the cage, watching Arthur and his servant quietly.

“Be patient, Merlin,” Balinor said softly. He could sense his son was tense. 

Merlin nodded, going to curl up in one of the blankets. He only used one this time. He wanted to let his father have the rest of them. Magical slaves didn’t usually get blankets. Merlin wasn’t about to hog all of them. 

Morris made sure to lock the cage door before he left. Arthur waited for a few moments before grabbing the candle beside his bed and heading for the cage, keys in his other hand. He put the candle down, unlocking the door.

“Finally,” Arthur mumbled as Balinor held out his hands. Arthur undid the shackles, tossing them to the side before picking up the candle again.

“Rest well. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” he said as he returned to his bed.

Balinor finally moved to lay down. There was enough room for the two men, thankfully. He frowned when he realized he had all the blankets. He looked over at Merlin, who was smiling.

“Merlin, there’s so many here. Take a few more,” Balinor said. He began to place blankets over his son. Merlin’s smile disappeared, turning to a frown.

“Papa, no. They’re for you. I get to sleep in them every night. You don’t get to sleep with any blankets. I’ll be fine with these ones,” Merlin insisted. 

Balinor was about to object, but found he couldn’t when Merlin stared up at him with large, sad eyes. Balinor sighed in defeat. It was only one night. Merlin would be fine, wouldn’t he?

“Fine,” he said as he set up his own sleeping area.

“He used the eyes, didn’t he?” Arthur said from his bed. 

“The eyes?” Balinor asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over at Merlin, who was giggling and hiding under the blankets.

“I hear giggling, and I’m sure it’s not from you. You don’t seem like the giggling type. I’m assuming he used the big, sad eyes. He’s realized that since I find him cute he can use them against me. You can’t resist them. They are very powerful,” Arthur explained. 

Balinor was mildly impressed, both at the fact Arthur was admitting more of his feelings about Merlin, and the fact that Merlin had managed to figure out how to win the Prince over. He had seen many children use the same eyes at their parents when they wanted something. Merlin may have been a good fifteen years older than most of those children, but he was learning things very quickly.

“Well done, Merlin,” Balinor chuckled as he lay down. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Merlin said proudly, peaking out from under the blankets. 

“Don’t get carried away though. You shouldn’t play around with people’s emotions like that all the time,” Balinor said. When he saw Merlin’s face fall, he quickly whispered, “it’s fine once and awhile though. Have to show Arthur his place somehow, hm?”

That seemed to calm any fears Merlin had. He grinned at his father. 

“Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Arthur,” he said out loud. 

“Goodnight, Merlin,” Balinor and Arthur replied at the same time. 

Despite the fact he was still in a cage, the blankets made a huge difference. Balinor found himself dozing off faster than he normally did at night, listening to the sound of Merlin’s soft and even breathing.

Tomorrow they were going to Ealdor. Tomorrow, his magic would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make friends and maybe listen to me ramble on about minor characters, and sometimes this fic, I hang out in the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/) a lot. It's fun 8D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his group are off to Ealdor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness. This took forever because I've been busy with working on a costume for an expo, and working on art for the Merlin canonfest. However, it's finally done! This chapter is MOSTLY fluffy, though it gets a bit dark at the end.
> 
> ALSO. Chapters 3-6 have been editited. I have made a huge error, and really Merlin's magic should have been free in chapter 3 when the shackles came off. Those and the cages are what's been holding them back, not collars(I might have gotten confused with a certain other story). So I changed it to cuffs. They don't have chains, but that's what Merlin and Balinor are wearing now, and what gets taken off during this chapter!
> 
> Also, shoutout to Schweet-heart and thehatmeister in the [merlin chat](https://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/488.html) for helping me brainstorm names for Merlin's horse!

Morning came quickly, and after getting dressed and eating a light breakfast they were off to the courtyard. Gaius, Hunith, and William were waiting for them. Merlin was about to run over to his mother, but Balinor grabbed his hand.

“The King is watching from his window,” he whispered. “He can’t know she’s related to us.”

Merlin stayed by his father’s side, silent. He didn’t want his mother to get in trouble, especially when they were so close to happiness. Arthur stepped forward.

“Servants will bring our bags. Come, let’s go fetch our horses from the stables, and we can be off,” he said with a smile. 

Merlin paled slightly as he walked beside his father. He had never ridden a horse before. He had never even left the courtyard, and that was only something he had experienced recently. 

“Arthur...I don’t know how to ride a horse,” he said. Arthur smiled back at him.

“Don’t worry, it’s easy. I’ve also asked Tyr to set aside Mairwen for you. She’s the most docile and sweetest mare we have. I think she’ll like you and you’ll like her,” he said. 

Merlin smiled and nodded, though he was still nervous. 

“You can ride between your mother and I. You’ll be fine,” Balinor insisted. 

Merlin’s nervousness only grew as they approached the stables. He had seen horses from Arthur’s window, but he had never seen them up close. He held onto his father’s sleeve as they entered the stables. He looked around at all the horses, smiling slightly. They seemed nice enough. A short, chubby man with brown hair and a beard came out, leading five horses.

“Good morning to you, Sire,” he said with a bright smile. Arthur smiled back.

“Good morning, Tyr. Are the horses ready?” he asked. 

“They are, Your Highness. Llamrei, Mairwen, and Ahearn, just as you asked. I also brought the guests mounts. Lovely creatures, I enjoyed caring for them,” Tyr explained. William stepped forward and took two of the horses with a smile and a nod to Tyr.

“I suppose Ahearn is for me?” Balinor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I thought his name suited you,” Arthur said with a cheeky grin. 

Merlin looked between his father and Arthur, confused. Balinor did not look impressed, but Arthur looked quite proud of himself. Hunith covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

“Ah, thank you, Hunith. I’m glad someone appreciates my sense of humor,” Arthur said.

“I don’t understand,” Merlin said.

“Arthur is under the impression that he is being funny. Ahearn can mean ‘horse-lord’,” Balinor explained, hoping his son would be on his side. His hopes were dashed when Merlin began to giggle.

“It is rather amusing, dear,” Hunith said. Balinor sighed. His family had turned against him.

“I..I can get you a different horse if you prefer, sir,” Tyr said nervously. 

“No, no. It’s fine, young man,” Balinor insisted. This was on Arthur, not the stablehand. He seemed like a nice enough boy. 

“Which one is Mairwen?” Merlin asked. 

“This one,” Arthur said as he took Merlin’s hand, leading him to a beige and white mare with a cream coloured mane. 

Merlin looked up at the horse. Mairwen stared back at him with large brown eyes. Merlin smiled.

“Hello, Mairwen. I’m Merlin,” he said.

“You can pet her, like this,” Arthur said.

He gently took Merlin’s hand, guiding it to the mare’s muzzle. Mairwen moved her head forward, pressing up against Merlin’s open palm. Merlin grinned.

“Ah, she likes you! Just what I’d expect from Mairwen,” Tyr said with a smile.

Merlin continued to grin as he ran his hand over her soft muzzle. Mairwen waited patiently, nuzzling into the petting. 

“This is Llamrei,” Arthur said, gesturing to a dark brown horse with a black mane and markings. “She’s been my loyal mount for years.”

“Can I pet her too?” Merlin asked.

“Sure, just go slow, so you don’t startle her,” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, stepping towards Llamrei and holding out a hand.

“Hello, Llamrei,” he said softly. 

Llamrei’s ears perked up, and she turned her large head to Merlin. She let him put his hand on her nose and pet her. Merlin grinned.

“You’re a nice horse, just like Arthur,” he said.

“Are you calling me a horse, Merlin?” Arthur asked with a small smirk.

“He wouldn’t be far off,” Balinor mumbled.

“No! I mean that she’s nice, like you!” Merlin said, ignoring his father’s remark, for now. 

“I know, I know...I’m just teasing you,” Arthur laughed, patting Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin frowned.

“That’s not very nice…” he said. 

“Well, he did get me a horse named Ahern, so I’m not surprised. He’s a lovely horse...but Ahern?” Balinor said. 

“That’s not very nice either, Papa! You should apologize,” Merlin said. He was very cross with Arthur and his father. This was not how they should behave.

“He’s right, Balinor. Ahern is a lovely and noble name. A horse-lord for a Dragonlord,” Hunith agreed. Balinor sighed. He didn’t want both his son and his wife upset with him.

“I’m sorry Ahern. You have a very nice name. I shouldn’t have made a comment about it,” Balinor said to the horse, petting his long face in apology. Ahern’s ears perked up and he whinnied, but he let the sorcerer pet him. 

“See? All is forgiven,” Arthur said as he put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. To his shock and horror, Merlin pulled away, frowning.

“You were teasing me,” he said, the hurt evident on his features. 

“I...I’m sorry, Merlin. It was only for fun. I didn’t realize it would hurt your feelings,” Arthur said. He had never apologized to anyone other than his father before. He was not someone who did apologize. However, seeing Merlin’s expression...he had actually hurt him. He was filled with guilt.

“I'm sorry that I made it sound like I was calling you a horse,” Merlin said, admitting his own guilt. He looked to his father, raising an eyebrow. He had heard what the man said. “Your turn, Papa.”

Hunith began to laugh, especially when Balinor’s eyes widened and he looked between her, Arthur, and Merlin, muttering something about Merlin actually hearing him. Merlin looked at him, expecting an apology for his own comments.

“I’m sorry for also calling you a horse,” Balinor finally said with a sigh. 

“All is forgiven,” Arthur smirked, pleased Balinor had gotten in more trouble with Merlin than he had. “Now, I do believe the servants should have brought out bags to the courtyard by now. Let's go,” he said.

\---

The group went off, Merlin proudly leading Mairwen, following the instructions Tyr had given him. She followed behind the warlock calmly.

The servants hurried forwards, tying the bags to the horses. Merlin frowned as he watched.

“Won't that be too heavy for them?” he asked. 

“Oh, no. Hunith and William’s horses are strong work horses. They're used to carrying more. Llamrei is used to carrying me in full armor and my supplies. Ahern is a big, strong stallion. You and your father's bag isn't that heavy. Mairwen might not be able too since she's only been used for riding, but she’ll only be carrying you,” Arthur explained. 

Merlin seemed satisfied at this. He pet Mairwen’s nose again, grinning as the horse nuzzled into the pet. She headbutted him playfully, snorting as she hit him. Merlin laughed.

“She really likes you,” Balinor smiled, watching his son and the horse. 

Arthur was watching them as well. Mairwen was a very docile and friendly horse, but she was still acting different with Merlin. She was more outgoing than she normally was. It was nice to see. A plan began to form in his mind. He would give Mairwen to Merlin as a gift. He had already planned to take the young man out more often, it would be perfect. He could take Merlin down to the stables to see if he wanted to learn to groom her as well. The warlock would probably enjoy that. The young man was a natural with the horse. He was reminded of how he was with Llamrei at times, especially when he was younger. However, unlike Llamrei, Mairwen would not become a war horse.

“I like her too. She’s very sweet,” Merlin said. 

Yes, giving him Mairwen would be a perfect idea.

It was soon time for them to go. Arthur and Balinor helped Merlin get on his horse. Merlin listened closely, following their instructions. He was beaming as he sat upon the horse, head held high. 

He walked beside his father, Balinor holding both Merlin’s reins as well as his own as he guided Mairwen through the streets of the lower town. Once they were outside the city, he could show Merlin how to do it himself. 

Once they were outside the city, they would have their magic back as well. Balinor was excited. He hadn’t felt his magic for twenty years. He was also somewhat nervous. Merlin wouldn’t remember how it felt to have magic. Would he be able to control it? How would either of them react to having the cuffs removed?

The moment they were hidden by the trees, Arthur stopped their party and got off Llamrei. He pulled out the key to the cuffs. 

“Let’s do this now,” he said with a smile. He was excited to do this. It would only be for a few days, but Merlin and Balinor would be free. 

“How do I get off?” Merlin asked, looking between Arthur and his parents. 

“Oh, dear, like this,” Hunith said as she dismounted. She frowned once she was on the ground. “You might not have seen it because of my skirt. Just do what you did to get on, only backwards. Swing your leg over Mairwen and put it on the ground. Keep your foot in the stirrup. Balinor, stand by his side so he doesn’t fall off.”

Balinor quickly dismounted as well, rushing to Merlin’s side just in time. While Merlin had the basic idea down, he fumbled slightly at the last moment and would have fallen to the ground if his father hadn’t been there to catch him. Mairwen turned around, whinnying. She leaned over, gently nudging Merlin with her nose to make sure he was okay. Merlin smiled, petting her nose.

“I’m okay,” he said. 

“That’s good. Make sure I’m here before you dismount next time, though. You need to practice,” Balinor chuckled. 

Arthur came over to the sorcerers; hand held up and read to unlock their cuffs. Balinor held up his own hand.

“Please, Arthur, let me free my son,” Balinor said. 

Arthur hesitated. He wanted to be the one to free Merlin, as much as he could understand Balinor’s reasons. Sure, the man was Merlin’s father, but Arthur was Merlin’s soulmate. He was destined to be with the warlock.

He gave in, handing the key over. He could insist on being the one who freed Merlin for good. Besides, he had his suspicions as to where Merlin got his sad eyes from. He may have his mother’s eye colour, but he got that ability from his father. Whether the Dragonlord was aware that he could also pull the sad eyes was a different story. He chose not to bring it up right now. Balinor gave him a small, grateful smile as he took the key. 

“Are you ready, Merlin?” he asked. Merlin nodded in response, though he was clearly nervous. Balinor reached for the lock, inserting the key and twisting it. The first cuff opened, and Balinor pulled it off. Merlin didn’t respond. Both would need to come off before he could feel anything. Balinor went to work on the second, pulling that one off as well.

Merlin gasped, and his eyes began to glow. This feeling; it was amazing! He felt as if he could feel the earth itself singing in joy as his magic flared to life. The bright gold tears began to fall from his eyes as he moved away from his father, falling to his knees and placing a hand on the ground. He could feel it. Call him crazy, but he believed the land really was welcoming him. 

He looked up when he heard people beside him. His father and mother were kneeling beside him, smiling brightly. His father’s own cuffs were off as well, the skin raw and far paler where the metal had been. Merlin glanced at his own wrists, pulling back the baggy tunic to see them. They were in a similar state. It made sense, he had worn them most of his life.

“Can you feel it, Papa? I can feel the magic all around us. It's wonderful!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Yes. The earth itself is welcoming us,” Balinor said with a nod. He raised a hand, palm facing up. “Forbearnan,” he said.

Merlin gasped and his eyes widened as a flame appeared in Balinor’s hand. Arthur gasped as well, stepping towards the Dragonlord. It was beautiful. 

“That's amazing, Papa!” Merlin said. “I want to make one too!”

“Alright, cup both of your hands. It will be easier to concentrate then,” Balinor laughed, watching as Merlin did as he was asked. “Very good, now, focus on your magic. You can feel it now. Focus on your hands and picture the flame. Then say the word Forbearnan.”

Merlin squinted at his hands, staring at them intently. He could feel his magic flowing the surface, and he could picture the flame. A small one, just like the one his father had shown him. He didn’t want to get hurt, or hurt his parents. He took a deep breath.

“Forbearnan,” he said. He grinned when a small flame appeared in his hand. “I did it!” He cried, showing it to his parents. “I really did it, Papa! Just like yours!” 

“You did, on your first try as well! I’m so proud of you!” Balinor said, patting Merlin on the back. Hunith clapped.

“You’re so talented! I’d expect nothing less from you. You know, you really did start to move things before you could even speak! You are so talented!” Hunith said. 

Merlin turned to Arthur, holding up the flame for him to see. Arthur got closer, his eyes wide with awe and wonder. It was a simple spell by the looks of it, but it was still beautiful. He smiled. Merlin was so happy and proud of what he had done. 

Yet once this was all over, the cuffs would have to go back on and Merlin would be unable to do these things. He wouldn’t be able to practice magic any longer. Arthur had to fix that. Perhaps he could get a replica made of the key and take the sorcerers out on picnics so they could have lessons, or maybe he could even have fake cuffs made. At least he had a few days to consider his options. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said. 

Of course, William had to ruin the moment by clearing his throat. Arthur hated that man.

“Not to ruin everything, but perhaps we should get moving again? We should reach the Ridge of Ascetir by nightfall. From there, it’s only a few hours to Ealdor,” William said. 

The flames in Balinor and Merlin’s palms disappeared as Merlin’s face fell. That’s right, they were on their way to Ealdor, to save the villagers from terrible thugs. He stood up, his eyes full of determination.

“Yes! We should go so we can help those people!” he said. 

Arthur could agree that saving Ealdor was a just and noble cause. He scolded himself for getting distracted by the magic, no matter how pretty it was or how happy it made Merlin. Balinor and Hunith stood up as well, the couple making sure their son got back onto Mairwen safely before going to their own horses. 

The group set off again. Merlin was amazed at every little thing, asking about everything he saw. Balinor, Hunith, and Arthur answered his questions patiently. 

Their lunch was a light meal of bread, cheeses, and meats. Balinor and Hunith had to keep reminding Merlin to finish his food, the young man was so excited about everything he had seen so far. William sat away from the group, still watching Arthur closely.

Their afternoon was the same as the morning. Merlin continued to chat happily. Sometimes he would even talk to Mairwen, though the horse couldn’t respond her ears did move towards Merlin. She was listening to her rider. 

They eventually found a place to camp. It was set up quickly, as Balinor was helping with his magic, grinning the whole time. Hunith just smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. He didn’t normally use magic for such mundane tasks, but she could understand why he was wanting to use it. Her and Merlin had been tasked with watering the horses. Merlin happily led them to the stream, stroking the horses as they drank. He yawned. Now that they had a chance to relax, he was starting to feel very drowsy.

“It has been a long day. Just wait a little longer,” Hunith said with a smile, rubbing Merlin’s back. He smiled back.

“I will, mother. I’m hungry. What do horses eat? They’re probably hungry too, they’ve worked so hard today,” Merlin said, now concerned for the horses. 

“They will eat the grass. You don’t need to worry about them, dear,” Hunith explained. 

“Oh, that’s good!” Merlin said. He liked the horses and didn’t want them to starve. 

“Let’s get back to the camp. I’m sure the men have set it up by now. I can get started on the soup as well,” Hunith smiled. The day before she had been told about Merlin and Balinor’s current diet. Gaius had given her a few ideas of simple soups to make for the trip that would be both filling for her, Arthur, and William, as well as suitable for Merlin and Balinor’s weaker stomachs. 

They led the horses back to the camp, tying ropes around their necks and then securing them to a tree. Merlin made sure to choose one that had plenty of grass around it. The camp was set up, a fire ready in the center. Hunith went to work on the soup, humming as she cooked. Balinor stood by her side, smiling. He had missed this. He couldn't wait until they day where they were free and they had their own house once more.

Merlin went and sat next to Arthur, snuggling up to him. Arthur smiled, looking over.

“What do you think of the outside world? If you’d like, we can go for more trips when we return to Camelot. They will be short ones, little rides into the forest for the day. You can take Mairwen every time. She’ll be your horse, like Llamrei is mine,” he said. “I can take you to the stables as well, Try can teach you how to brush her, if you want.”

Merlin sat up, his eyes wide. He could have Mairwen? He did like the horse very much, she was sweet and gentle with him. When he fell off the first time she had looked to see if he was all right. He grinned.

“Really?” he asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t offer it if I wasn’t serious. You’re a natural with her. I think she’s perfect for you,” Arthur said with a nod.

Merlin continued to grin as he snuggled up to Arthur once more. He would have his own horse! He would definitely go down to the stables and learn to take care of her. She was his responsibility now. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” he said, closing his eyes.

Arthur sat still, letting Merlin snuggle against him. His life had changed so much in just a week. He was curious as to what else would be thrown at him. At the start, it had been extremely overwhelming. He hadn’t liked it much. Now, however...he was excited to see what else having a magical soulmate would throw at him.

Some time later the soup was ready. Hunith brought a bowl over to William, who gave a very rare smile and thanked her before taking it. She brought two bowls over to Merlin and Arthur, smiling when she saw Merlin asleep.

“Arthur, can you please wake him up? He needs to eat,” she asked. 

Arthur blinked. He had to admit he didn’t realize Merlin had dozed off on him. He looked over, smiling slightly himself as he reached over and gently shook Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Merlin, you need to wake up now. The soup is ready,” he said. Merlin groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Soup is ready?” he mumbled.

“Yes, dear. Now come on, Gaius said you need to eat every meal. It’s very important.” she said with a light laugh. 

Merlin sat up straight, taking the bowl from her with a smile. Hunith handed one over to Arthur before going back and taking the pot off the fire, getting her and Balinor’s bowls before the couple sat beside their son.

The group ate in silence, everyone tired and hungry from their journey. They only began to speak once their bowls were empty.

“Merlin, do you want to see more magic?” Balinor asked. Merlin nodded.

“Yes, please!” he said. 

“Look at the fire,” Balinor said. He would start by teaching Merlin simple spells. His boy was powerful; he knew that much; but he wouldn’t know how to control his magic. It was good to start small. “Draeca.”

Merlin and Arthur gasped as the image of a dragon appeared in the flames before fading away. 

“My turn!” Merlin cried, holding out his hand. Balinor laughed.

“Alright, alright. Focus on the fire and your magic. Visualize the dragon. Then say the spell. Draeca,” he explained, the dragon appearing once again.

Merlin focused. He wanted to impress both his parents and Arthur. 

“Draeca,” he said. The dragon appeared, and the trio clapped. Even William looked impressed. “I did it!” Merlin exclaimed. 

The rest of the evening was filled with a few more magic lessons. Merlin learned to create a ball of light, and to create a shield to protect himself from attacks. Arthur was impressed, Merlin was a very fast learner. By the end of it all, everyone was exhausted. Arthur offered to take first watch, to give Balinor some time with his family before the Dragonlord took over for the rest of the night.

Arthur watched the fire, occasionally getting up to pace around the camp just to keep himself awake and alert. He definitely was going to get Merlin and Balinor fake cuffs now, the only question was who he would commission to make them. He knew that Tom; the blacksmith in Camelot; was very talented and trustworthy, but he didn’t want to put the man’s life in danger. If Uther ever found out that the sorcerer’s weren’t wearing real cuffs...Arthur didn’t want to think about it. He had to find someone outside of Camelot. 

He sighed, sitting by the fire once more. Perhaps they could find a blacksmith in Essetir who would do the job. He would have to discuss that with his companions tomorrow.

\---

The next day the group was off after a quick breakfast. Just as William had said, they only had to travel for a few hours before they reached Ealdor. Arthur was horrified by the scene that awaited them.

Kanen had returned, and by the looks of it him and his gang were just about to attack Ealdor. Arthur drew his sword.

“Merlin, Hunith, William...stay here. Balinor, come with me,” he commanded. Merlin whimpered, looking between Arthur and his father. There were so many men. It looked dangerous!

Arthur and Balinor went speeding down towards the thugs, Arthur calling out to draw attention towards them. They were just two men, but Balinor had assured him that he could take care of them.

Arthur hadn’t expected how he had planned to do it.

Balinor began to shout in a strange language. He sneered, glaring at the thugs. Arthur frowned when Balinor finished. Nothing had happened.

“What was that?! They’re still here!” he shouted.

“Wait,” Balinor said, his hand held out and eyes glowing as they neared the group. The riders were flung off their horses.

Arthur was about to protest when there was a loud roar. Everyone froze, but Balinor looked quite smug. To Arthur’s surprise, a bronze dragon flew over them, blowing fire at the thugs. Balinor smirked and muttered a spell, putting up a shield to keep them from getting away. Only the horses could run from the flames. 

“I told you that I could handle it,” Balinor said as he dismounted. 

Arthur was both impressed and terrified. He was impressed that Balinor had managed to find a way to take out so many men at once, but he was also terrified at this fact. He had never put much thought into the stories of the dragonlords and their ability to command dragons. Now he was seeing it with his own two eyes.

The dragon flew over once the threat was taken care of, landing in front of the two men. Balinor bowed.

“Thank you, Kilgharrah. It is good to see you, it has been a long time, my friend,” he said.

So Balinor knew this dragon, then. No wonder it had answered his call. Arthur looked behind him, spotting Merlin and Hunith making their way towards them. William was heading for his village. Hunith didn’t seem shocked at the sight of the dragon, but Merlin was staring up at it with wide eyes. 

“A real dragon!” Merlin gasped. “You’re huge!”

“I am thousands of years old, young warlock,” the dragon chuckled. It had a deep, masculine voice. It must be male, then. He turned his large head back to Balinor. “It has been a long time since I have answered your call, Balinor.”

“I have been imprisoned. You knew this, Kilgharrah,” Balinor frowned.

“I am well aware. Our kin have been in hiding and mourning our losses, but now that--” 

Kilgharrah was cut off by the sound of large wings flapping. He looked up as a slightly smaller blue dragon flew down to them, landing nearby. Someone jumped off it’s back. Balinor squinted slightly, but then grinned.

“Albin!” he said, heading towards the man. The man previously had a serious expression, but was now smiling brightly.

“Balinor? Is that really you? You’re the reason Kilgharrah flew off like that? We were all panicking! I hopped on Iantha to follow him. How did you escape the dungeons?” he asked, bringing Balinor into a hug. Balinor hugged him back before pulling away, his smile fading.

“I haven’t escaped. It’s a long story, my friend. I have some freedom, but I return to the dungeons at night. I’ve been there for the last twenty years,” Balinor explained. “We are only here to help Ealdor. It is where Hunith has been living since our son was taken away.”

Hunith was already by Balinor’s side. Albin looked over at her with pity.

“First your soulmate, then your son...I’m so sorry, Hunith. I know the sorrows you have faced. I’m so happy you two have been reunited,” he said. “Your son, is he still locked up? How long has he been there for?”

“Thank you, Albin. We are together now, and we are very happy about this. One day you will be reunited with Olivia, I know it. One day you will find your happiness as well,” Hunith said. She then turned to Merlin with a smile. “Merlin, come here. This is Albin. He is a Dragonlord as well, like your father. He’s a friend.”

Balinor and Hunith parted so Merlin could join them. He gave Mairwen’s reins to Arthur, glancing at him before nervously walking up to them. He grabbed Balinor’s sleeve without thinking, something he often did when he was nervous. Balinor smiled sadly.

“It’s okay, son. Albin, this is Merlin. He...he was taken from Hunith when he was only a few months old. He is so powerful and talented. He was brought to me. We were separated when he was seven. We were only reunited recently,” he explained. Albin held out a hand.

“Hello, Merlin. I am Albin Urry. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said with a sad smile. His own child would be around Merlin’s age, if the child did survive.

“Hello,” Merlin said softly. He didn’t take Albin’s hand, but stared at it, unsure of what to do with it. 

“Ah, sorry Albin. I haven’t gotten around to teaching him about greeting other people yet. We haven’t gotten a chance to. He’s lived in the dungeon his whole life, he doesn’t understand. Merlin, when you meet someone and they hold out their hand, you take it and shake it, like this,” Balinor said, showing Merlin what to do. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” he said, taking Albin’s hand and shaking it when his father let go. Albin gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay, Merlin. You didn’t know,” he said.

“Albin has two children as well, they are older than you though. Perhaps you could meet them sometime,” Hunith said with a smile. Albin’s face fell.

“Three,” he said. “I...I might have three. I don’t know. Olivia was pregnant when they took her. If the child survived, they would be around Merlin’s age.”

Arthur had been standing back, listening to the conversation but giving the group their space. He had noticed the two dragons watching him closely, though the bronze one appeared more interested and impressed than the blue one. He had been sad to hear that this new Dragonlord was missing what Arthur assumed to be his soulmate. Perhaps one day he could reunite them. However, when Albin mentioned a third child, Arthur paled and felt his blood run cold.

There was the possibility of another child in the sorcerer dungeons. He had thought Merlin was the only one, but this revelation was even worse. If it was true, this child would have been born in them. Merlin at least had a few months of freedom before he was snatched away. 

Last night he had believed he was excited to see what having a soulmate would throw at him. Now, he felt sick to his stomach. 

They were imprisoning and harming children. How many more children were in the dungeons that he didn’t know about? How many more were born in those iron cages and forced to grow up in the dimly lit halls?

He had to stop it somehow, yet he had no idea how he could do it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of an amazing prophecy from a certain dragon, Arthur, Merlin, Balinor, and Hunith spend some time in the dragonlord's mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than I had hoped. I was at a con over the weekend, then when I came home there were a lot of family issues to deal with. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Sorry about that.

“Oh, Albin…” Balinor said, his eyes full of pity. “I'm so sorry.” 

Now things were starting to make a bit of sense. He had always wondered where they took Merlin to be fed, and who was feeding him when he was a baby. If Olivia had a child as well, then she would be a perfect nursemaid. They could use another sorcerer and not have to worry about troubling a ‘normal’ woman with the infant.

“There was another child in the dungeon then,” Arthur spoke up.

“Who are you?” Albin asked. He seemed familiar, but Albin knew he had never met him before. Balinor's face fell. 

“This is--” he was cut off by Kigharrah.

“Arthur Pendragon. The Once and Future King.”

Everyone stopped to stare at Arthur in awe and shock, though Merlin was more confused. His father had told him the legends, but he had never thought that Arthur would be the fabled King.

“Then who is Emrys?” Balinor asked, though he has his suspicions.

“I believe you know the answer to that question,” Kilgharrah replied.

“Merlin,” Balinor whispered. The dragon nodded. Balinor turned to his son.

“I knew you were powerful. I knew you were special,” he said with a proud grin.

“P...papa?” Merlin said with wide eyes. No, he couldn't be Emrys. Emrys was supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. Emrys was brave and noble. He was none of these things. There was no way he could be Emrys.

“Oh, my boy…no wonder you were so talented at such a young age!” Hunith said, hugging Merlin tight. 

“No, mother, I can't be Emrys. I'm not strong enough or brave enough!” Merlin cried.

“Merlin, you are both of those things and more. You are very brave. You lived in those dungeons on your own for thirteen years. You were using magic before you could even speak. I can easily believe you are Emrys,” Balinor said.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but would someone please explain what's going on? We have villagers to speak to as well,” Arthur said. He hated being out of the loop. Emrys hadn't been mentioned in any of the stories he had heard Balinor tell Merlin.

“All will be explained in time, Arthur Pendragon. Speak with the villagers and leave your horses here. We will take you back to the mountains,” Kilgharrah said.

“Absolutely not. We are not taking a Pendragon to the mountains. I will gladly allow Balinor and his family safe passage, but he stays here,” Albin frowned. 

“Albin, he's okay. He won't tell the King. He’s a good man,” Balinor insisted.

“He's a Pendragon. Have you forgotten who has been keeping you prisoner, Balinor?” Albin hissed. 

“Arthur isn't his father. He has treated us with respect and dignity. He was misled, but I am teaching him about Uther’s lies,” Balinor argued.

“I'm not going without Arthur. He’s my soulmate. He’ll get sad if we’re separated for too long,” Merlin said with a frown. He crossed his arms.

Albin and Iantha looked surprised. Kilgharrah just looked smug. Albin looked to Balinor, expecting the man to reveal it was all a joke. Balinor shrugged.

“I never imagined my son’s soulmate would be a Pendragon, but it’s true. Give him a chance. Arthur will surprise you.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand. Arthur held his head high, moving closer to Merlin. He didn’t understand the name they were calling him, but it was clearly important. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. He wanted to learn more about the dragonlords.

“Arthur is coming with us!” Merlin insisted.

\---

Arthur almost wished he had stayed in Ealdor with the horses. After Albin gave in and allowed Arthur to come, they spoke with the villagers. They were grateful for the fact Balinor had gotten rid of Kanan and his thugs; something Arthur was a bit jealous of; and had said that taking care of the horses was the least they could do in return.

Balinor and Hunith had gotten on Kilgharrah, while Arthur and Merlin had joined Albin on Iantha. Kilgharrah had muttered something about dragons not being horses, but that he would allow this for today before taking off.

Iantha quickly followed. Arthur gripped her spine as tight as he could, shutting his eyes. He heard Merlin cheering behind him. Of course he would enjoy riding the dragon. Albin was laughing. Arthur hoped it was in joy at Merlin’s enthusiasm and not taunting Arthur’s fear. 

They eventually landed. Arthur opened his eyes when he felt Iantha land. They were in the mountains, sitting in a valley. By the looks of things, the dragonlords had managed to set up their own society here. There were small homes and farming areas along the river than ran through the valley. Numerous dragons flew through the air or rested on the mountainsides and cliffs. It was beautiful. He moved so he could see Merlin’s reaction. The warlock was looking around in awe, his blue eyes huge, and mouth hanging open. 

Albin got off the dragon, helping Merlin and Arthur down as well. Balinor did the same with Hunith. Arthur looked around, frowning as he saw people coming towards them. Their return had caused quite a stir, it seemed. 

Arthur was thankful that the people were more interested in Balinor and Hunith, greeting them as if they were greeting long lost family. Merlin nervously shuffled to his parents side when Hunith gestured for him to do so. Everyone turned to him, crowding around him and smiling as Balinor and Hunith introduced him as their son. 

Merlin was getting slightly overwhelmed. He was used to large crowds, but they had never been paying attention to him before. Balinor and Hunith frowned when they saw his expression. He heard his father apologizing to the group as they pulled Merlin away.

“I'm so sorry, Merlin. You're not used to this. I should have thought about that. We were just so excited to introduce you to everyone. Are you okay?” Balinor asked. Merlin whimpered, clinging to his father.

“It's okay, Papa. I’m sorry for getting scared,” Merlin said softly.

“Darling, you have nothing to apologize for! You did nothing wrong,” Hunith insisted. 

“Albin, is there somewhere quiet that we can go to? Merlin is getting upset,” Arthur asked. He may be giving the family their space but it was easy to tell that Merlin was not happy.

“Of course,” Albin nodded. 

He went over to Balinor, whispering something. Balinor nodded and began to follow the man, giving a nod of thanks to Arthur when he passed by. Albin gestured for Arthur to follow. Arthur gladly did so, moving to walk behind Merlin. Hunith was rubbing her son’s back, softly giving him words of encouragement. 

Albin took them to one of the small homes. A young woman with the same bright red hair as Albin looked up, smiling.

“Welcome home, Father. Was everything alright with Kilgharrah?” She asked, getting up. 

“Yes, everything was just fine. I bring good news, in fact. You wouldn’t remember him as he was imprisoned by Uther when you were only four, but this is Balinor Ambrosius and his family. He is one of us. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Camilla. Camilla, this is Balinor’s wife and soulmate, Hunith, and his son, Merlin,” Albin said, gesturing to each person. Merlin frowned.

“You forgot Arthur,” he said, turning to grab Arthur’s hand. Albin at least looked slightly embarrassed.

“Ah, yes. Camilla, this is Arthur Pendragon. He is here because Kilgharrah insists that he is the Once and Future King. He is also Merlin’s soulmate. Merlin...he is the Emrys we have all been waiting for,” Albin explained. 

Camilla looked to the couple in awe. Emrys and the Once and Future King...perhaps the day that her mother would be free once more was closer than she thought! She had been waiting for twenty long years.

“Emrys and the Once and Future King…” she gasped. She stepped towards them. Arthur took her hand, kissing it with a small bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” he said. Merlin watched the interaction, very confused.

“It is a sign of respect. Sometimes you can kiss a lady’s hand and bow to them,” Arthur explained. Merlin’s eyes widened and he nodded, imitating what Arthur had done on Camilla’s other hand.

“Sorry, I’m stupid. I don’t know these things,” he said after he straightened up.

“You’re not stupid if you don’t know things. You just need to learn, right?” Camilla said to him with a sad smile.

“Merlin, you are many things, but stupid is definitely not one of them. Would you call a young child stupid? They need to learn about the world, just as you do. It was not your fault that you were not given the chance to experience the things regular children did. You’re learning, just like a child. You’re just a bit older, and there is nothing wrong with that,” Balinor insisted, frowning. No doubt the guards of the dungeons called him such names often during his captivity, and no doubt they expected him to apologize for such things. Balinor had been called them as well. The only difference is that Merlin had learned nothing else. They would have to work on that.

“Listen to your Father, dear. You are my clever boy,” Hunith said with a smile. 

“The guards in the dungeons are wrong. I have heard what they say, and you are most certainly not stupid, Merlin. What you are is brave, kind, funny, and…” Arthur took a deep breath, “very cute,” he said out loud.

That caused Merlin to grin. To Arthur’s dismay he also saw Balinor looking quite smug. 

“You said it out loud,” Merlin said. “You are learning,” he giggled, giving Arthur a hug. Arthur chuckled.

“You’re learning as well, and you’re doing a very good job at it,” Arthur insisted as he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

\---

As time passed, they sat around Albin’s table and chatted. At one point, his son came into the house, looking around.

“Ah, Giles! There you are. I have some people that I want for you to meet,” Albin said. Giles looked over the group, his eyes widening when he saw Balinor and Hunith.

“Balinor? Hunith? Is that really you?” He said with a grin. Balinor got up, grinning as well as he grabbed Giles’ hand.

“It's been a very long time, hasn't it?” Balinor said. “You've grown so much. I remember when you and your sister were wee little things running around, and how you were such a terror.”

“Oh, Balinor, be nice. They were little darlings,” Hunith said with a laugh. She came over as well, hugging Giles. 

“Giles, let me introduce you to Merlin, our son. He's been living in captivity for the last twenty years,” Balinor explained. Giles expression fell. Just like his mother. He forced a smile as he turned to Merlin.

“Hello, Merlin. It's a pleasure to meet you,” he said. 

Merlin could tell Giles’ smile was forced. Did he not like him? Then again, his mother had been locked up in the dungeons. Perhaps he was thinking of her. He smiled back anyways, somewhat nervous as he held out his hand. 

“Hello, Giles,” he said softly. 

Giles smiled back before shaking his hand and turning to Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

“And who is this?” he asked. Merlin rushed to Arthur’s side. If Giles got angry, then he would protect him.

“This is Prince Arthur. He’s very good and he’s my soulmate,” Merlin insisted, returning to his seat next to Arthur and clinging to him.

“It’s true. The fact a Pendragon is my son’s soulmate was a shock, but Arthur is truly a good man. He is not his father,” Balinor said. “He’s the reason why we’re out of the dungeons.” 

“I confess my intentions did not start as noble ones. I saw how the sorcerers of Nemeth were treated well, and heard the stories about how this yielded stronger tears. I convinced my Father to allow me to take a sorcerer to bond with, so I could see this for myself. My Father agreed and took me down to the dungeons. He put me in charge of the harvesting operation. I was drawn to Merlin the moment I saw him. I took him in. He mentioned his own father, so I arranged a meeting. When they were reunited, they cried beautiful glowing gold tears--” Arthur managed to explain before Giles cut him off.

“Yes. We cry those ones when we are at our happiest,” he said. 

“Well, most of the time,” Arthur smiled knowingly, remembering Balinor’s tears when he was reunited with Hunith. “Anyways, I took some of the tears to the King and told him about what happened. He has granted permission for Balinor to spend the days with us. He has to return to the dungeon at night...but this is something at least. I’m hoping to have him with us all the time one day. He’s been teaching Merlin how to read and write. I’m glad I allowed them to meet. It was how I learned of soulmates, and realized Merlin was mine. He felt the same.”

Giles was watching him closely, waiting for Arthur to mess up somehow. However, no moment came. Arthur spoke again.

“Gaius sent a letter to Hunith to let her know of her son and husband’s partial freedom, but she ended up coming to us. The bright gold tears aren’t the most powerful ones. I brought Balinor and Merlin to her, and Balinor cried the most beautiful tears I have ever seen. They were the brightest gold, and they made spots dance around the room. I hope you will get to see them when your parents are reunited,” Arthur said. To his surprise, it was Albin who turned on him.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t give me false promises of seeing my beloved Olivia again. Don’t fill my children’s heads with your lies! Uther will never release her! I’m sure you will never truly release them, will you? I can’t see Uther letting them walk around without the shackles. He fears magic. You’re going to take them back to Camelot and imprison them once more, aren’t you?” Albin spat. Merlin stood between Albin and Arthur, holding Arthur’s hand tightly.

“Arthur only makes us wear the cuffs because he has to do it! I’ll be happy to go back with him!” Merlin cried.

“No, your place is with us, just like your father and mother. You all belong with your kin, not in Camelot where they’ll only harm you. You can’t go back,” Albin frowned. Balinor frowned as well, putting a hand on Albin’s shoulder.

“We have to return to Camelot. Arthur is the Once and Future King. Merlin is Emrys. Both need to be there if they’re going to fulfil their destinies. My place is at Merlin’s side, so I can continue to teach and guide him. One day I will return to you, and I will bring Olivia and your child with me,” Balinor insisted. Arthur had reunited him with his son and soulmate. There was little doubt that he would reunite Albin with his soulmate and child.

“I swear to you that I will find Olivia and your child. I will find a way to get them out of the dungeon for a day. Perhaps we could take a long trip into the forest, where it would be safe for Balinor to call a dragon. They can fly back then,” Arthur said. 

“How? You’ll cuff Balinor once you return to Camelot, no doubt,” Albin said. 

“I’m hoping the cuffs won’t be real,” Arthur replied. Everyone in the room went silent. Arthur sighed, reaching into the small bag he had brought with him, pulling out the cuffs.

“These hold back a sorcerer’s magic. I am hoping to find a blacksmith who can create replicas, this time without using cold iron. They’ll be able to use their magic then,” Arthur explained. Giles took them, looking them over.

“They are very simple, Father. If you make one pair, I can make the other one. We’d be done by midday tomorrow, I think. His plan could work,” Giles said. Arthur’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as he looked between the two men.

“You’re blacksmiths! This is perfect! My Father will never find you here. I didn’t want to use a blacksmith in Camelot, it would put their life in danger. I might be forgiven, but my Father will most certainly kill anyone who aids me like that. I want Balinor to teach Merlin how to use his magic. It is beautiful, and should not be hidden away,” Arthur said. 

Merlin gasped. He was going to be allowed to use magic! This was wonderful, he had loved to use it before. He had been dreading having to put the cuffs on once more. He would tolerate the feeling of metal around his wrists if it meant they were fake. 

“Really, Arthur? Thank you!” Merlin cried, hugging Arthur tightly. 

“Yes, really. My Father has always told me about how terrifying and awful magic can be, but now I’ve really been able to see it with my own eyes. It’s beautiful...at least when you and Balinor do it. I want to give you that chance to use your magic,” Arthur explained.

“Magic can be used for terrible and awful things, but so can anything really. A sword can be used to protect or slaughter. Water can be used to save a life, or take one. Fire can warm a house and cook food, or destroy and kill. I want you to always remember that,” Balinor said. 

“There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of evil men and women who use it for evil,” Camilla added.

This made sense to Arthur. He had seen sorcerers attack Camelot, but he had also heard of sorcerers using healing spells on fallen comrades. If they were evil, why would their tears do so much good as well?

“I understand,” he said with a nod.

“You may stay here for the night. Giles and I might sleep at the forge. If you wish to explore the mountains, you’re more than welcome to. Camilla, you will show them around, won’t you?” Albin said. He was still upset, but he had a sliver of hope now. Perhaps this plan would work and he would see his beloved again. At the very least, he trusted Balinor and Hunith. 

“Thank you, Albin. Thank you so much,” Balinor said, clasping his hand. “I swear to you that I will make sure you see Olivia again one day.”

“Thank you, Balinor,” Albin said softly.

\---

Albin and Giles went off to the forge while Camilla stayed behind. Arthur didn’t mind, he was enjoying just sitting and chatting. Thankfully, Merlin had thought to bring him and his father’s bag, so Arthur sat beside Camilla as Balinor and Hunith sat with their son and helped him with his lessons. Arthur and Camilla chatted quietly. It was through this conversation he learned that Camilla didn’t remember much of her mother. She only had vague memories, anything else she knew was stories told to her by her father, brother, and the other dragonlords and their families. Arthur had pity for her. He had never met his mother and that had always upset him, but Camilla had some memories. She had known her mother for such a short time before the woman was taken from her.

Camilla eventually got up to make everyone some supper. Hunith got up as well, insisting that it was the least she could do since the Urry’s were opening up their home. Arthur frowned slightly as he listened. It wasn’t that he was upset with Hunith’s offer, he was merely contemplating. This family was the Urry family. They had called Balinor ‘Balinor Ambrosius’. He had never thought to ask if Balinor had a surname. The man had never mentioned one before.

“Balinor,” Arthur said when the women left. Balinor looked up from the book he was reading to Merlin, raising an eyebrow. Now that he had the dragonlord’s attention, he continued. “Albin called you Balinor Ambrosius. You never mentioned a surname before,” he said. Balinor shrugged. 

“You never asked,” he said. Arthur looked over at Merlin. He was staring at the ground, looking quite guilty.

“Did you know, Merlin?” Arthur asked, calmer this time. Merlin nodded.

“My name is Merlin Ambrosius...I didn’t think it was that important, I’m sorry,” Merlin said softly. 

“It’s fine. I’m glad you knew,” Arthur sighed. He hadn’t meant to upset Merlin. He just wished he knew about Merlin’s surname earlier. It would have been interesting to know. 

“Merlin, why don’t you tell him about the Ambrosius family?” Balinor smiled. 

“No, Papa, you tell it better!” Merlin shook his head. Balinor put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“But I want to hear you tell the story, Merlin. It’s one of your favourites, isn’t it? You always finish my sentences. I’m sure you’ll do perfectly. I won’t force you though,” Balinor said. He didn’t want to force Merlin into this, but he really did want Arthur to hear the story from someone other than the dragonlord himself. He had complete faith in his son. After some deliberation, Merlin nodded.

“Okay,” he said. He did love the story of his family and ancestors. He smiled shyly as he looked up at Arthur.

Arthur smiled as listened as Merlin told the story of the Ambrosius family. Merlin was proud of his heritage. They were one of the oldest dragonlord families in existence, trailing all the way back to the first Ambrosius, Aodhhan Ambrosius. From there the family line grew, and they were always known to be powerful dragonlords. The gift was granted by the gods and goddess’ of the old religion, passed down from father to son at the former’s death. 

That bit upset Merlin. He held onto his father’s arm, starting to cry, not wanting to lose him any time soon. They had to pause their story as Balinor calmed his son down. Hunith had even come running, worried about her boy. Once he was convinced that his father was safe and wouldn’t be leaving him any time soon, he continued his story. 

He spoke of his grandfather, Aldred Ambrosius, and grandmother, Rowena Ambrosius. Aldred had one brother named Colin, but since Aldred was the older of the two he had inherited the dragonlord’s gift. Balinor had then inherited it from him. Arthur noticed how Merlin leaned on his father when he spoke of the way the dragonlord’s gift was passed down. It seemed to ground the warlock and make him feel better, so neither Arthur nor Balinor said anything about it.

They were soon called to supper. Camilla and Hunith had made a delicious soup, something that would be perfect for Merlin and Balinor, but filling for the rest of them. Albin and Giles returned from the forge as well, reporting that they were almost done and would end up spending the night at home. 

That night Albin gave up his bed for Hunith and Balinor. He slept on the floor near Arthur and Merlin. He had acquired some spare bedrolls for them to sleep on. Merlin set his up right beside Arthur’s, grinning. Arthur chuckled, letting him do so.

Merlin fell asleep quickly, just like he always did. Arthur meanwhile lay awake, thinking of the events of that day. It had all started in Ealdor, when Balinor had summoned the dragon and taken out all of Kanen’s men. The Dragonlord hadn’t been bothered about it at all. There was a part of him that was saying he shouldn’t trust the man, and that he would betray him. That voice said that Balinor would kill him. Arthur knew it wasn’t true. Balinor had multiple chances to do it, and besides...he wouldn’t hurt Merlin like that. Merlin would be driven into madness just as Uther had been. 

That was another thing...his father had approved of children being kept in the dungeons. Arthur wanted to believe that the man had no idea, but he was the King of Camelot. He had to have known what was happening. It broken Arthur’s heart. One day he would confront him about it...he just needed to find the words. He must have had a reason for doing what he did. 

His father would probably have a heart attack if he heard his son rode a dragon. Arthur had to admit, it had been both terrifying, and somewhat fun in hindsight. Perhaps he could try to be braver tomorrow. 

Hearing a bit of Albin’s story and finding out the man was a blacksmith was a good part of the day. He would get the fake cuffs, and Balinor and Merlin would get to practice magic. 

He looked down at his soulmate. Merlin had moved so he was snuggled up to Arthur. Arthur smiled. If he fixed anything that was wrong with Camelot, he would be doing it for Merlin first and foremost. There was a bond between them that he knew Uther would never understand, even though he had a soulmate once. He wouldn’t understand how his son could have such a bond with a sorcerer. Someday Arthur would have to tell him...he just wasn’t sure when.

In the end, Arthur closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. 

There would be time for plans in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes a friend in the mountains, and they return to Camelot...but something is very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is WAY shorter than my usual chapters, but I thought the last line was a good place to end it as a cliffhanger. I have this story completely plotted out, so I definitely know where I'm going with this! Updates might be SLIGHTLY slow for a bit, as I'm in 2 fests and doing the fic tic tac toe challenge, as well as getting LOTS of hours at work. 
> 
> And here's my usual [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/488.html) plug!

It was Merlin who woke Arthur up. He was grinning from ear to ear. Arthur looked around the small house, confused, until he remembered where they were. They were in the mountains, where the dragons and remaining dragonlords were hiding. Balinor was setting the small table. He looked up when he saw Arthur get up.

“It’s about time. We’ve been up for awhile now. Camilla is going to show us around the mountains after breakfast,” he said.

“They look so pretty! And I actually spoke to people and I wasn’t scared! They were really nice. I think I’m ready to meet more people,” Merlin said. Arthur smiled. That was good to hear. 

“I’m glad you’re getting braver, Merlin. We’ll take you somewhere quiet if you need it,” Arthur said. He was both excited and nervous to see the mountains. They looked beautiful and interesting, but he was worried about how the other dragonlords would react. He knew Albin wasn’t overly fond of him. The Dragonlord tolerated his presence, but it was for Merlin’s sake.

Arthur was quiet as they are breakfast, a simple porridge. It wasn’t something he was accustomed to, but he was a guest here and it would be rude to turn it down. Merlin was chatting happily as usual, telling Albin and his children about Mairwen. Both Hunith and Balinor had to keep reminding him to eat his breakfast. 

They were off after breakfast. Albin and Giles went to the forge while Camilla led them through the mountains. Arthur mainly stood back as Balinor and Hunith greeted old friends and introduced their son to them. 

Merlin loved meeting new people today, now that they weren’t crowding around him. It was easier. Everyone here was so kind to him! He didn’t even hold onto his father’s tunic! Arthur followed behind them, smiling whenever Merlin started to talk about the person he had just met.

One thing Arthur never expected to see was a baby dragon. Sure, there were full grown dragons everywhere, but the thought never crossed his mind. It turned out that there were also baby dragons everywhere. 

It had all started when Balinor suddenly stopped and got on his knees. Arthur stopped as well, moving so he could see what everyone was looking at. Merlin already looked excited. Arthur’s eye’s widened as he saw a very small white dragon laying on a rock. It perked up when it realized it was being watched, tilting it’s head curiously at the group. 

According to Camilla, her name was Aithusa. Balinor began to gently encourage her to come over to them. Aithusa happily got up, scurrying over to them. Balinor chuckled, picking her up.

“You’re a friendly little one, aren’t you?” he said.

“Didn’t you make her come over to you? Isn’t that what a Dragonlord does?,” Arthur asked. He had assumed that was the reason she had come over so willingly, but perhaps he was wrong.

“No. We only use our powers when we absolutely need to. You understood what I was saying to her, didn’t you? I didn’t control her. Aithusa is just very friendly,” Balinor explained. 

Merlin was already by his side, grinning and petting the dragon. She seemed to be enjoying all the attention as she let out happy little cries. Hunith was there as well, chuckling at the sight of her son and the dragon.

“Can I hold her, Papa?” Merlin asked. 

“Of course, but be very careful. You don’t want to drop her. Once I give her to you, wrap one arm around her and put one arm under her, like I’m holding her. Are you ready?” Balinor explained.

Merlin nodded, holding out his arms. Balinor gently placed the dragon into Merlin’s waiting arms. Merlin held her tight, just like his father had described. Aithusa snuggled up to him, booping her nose against his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder. Merlin grinned.

“Look! I’m doing it! Do you see, Arthur?” he asked. He knew his parents were watching him, but he wanted Arthur to witness this as well.

“I see it. You’re doing a good job. She looks like she’s happy,” Arthur said.

“She is happy. She likes you, that’s why she pressed her nose against your cheek. It’s a dragon kiss. They touch noses,” Balinor smiled.

“Oh, she’s so lovely. Such beautiful scales as well...I’ve never seen a white dragon before! Aren’t they very rare?” Hunith asked.

“They are. She truly is a treasure. No wonder she likes Merlin so much,” Balinor nodded.

Arthur’s jaw dropped. Aithusa was indeed beautiful, but he would have never thought that she would be a rarity. Then again...he had seen may different dragons, and none of them were white. He watched as Merlin gasped, gently pressing his own nose against her. Aithusa cried out happily.

“You’re very special then!” Merlin said to her. He moved to put her down, but Aithusa whined and clung to him. Merlin frowned. Had he hurt her in some way? “I’m sorry...are you okay? I thought you’d want to get down now, but I’m sorry if I hurt you…” he said. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt her. I don’t think she wants to be put down. She likes you too much,” Balinor laughed. 

“Oh, well then she can stay with me until we have to go! You can’t come back to Camelot with me, though. It’s dangerous for us. You have to stay here, where it’s safe,” Merlin said to the dragon. Aithusa looked up at him with big, sad eyes. 

“No. You need to stay here. You’re free here. We’re not free in Camelot...not yet. You can come when Arthur is King. It will be okay then,” Merlin insisted. “You can meet Mairwen. I think you’ll two be best friends! And I’ll read you books, I’ll know how to read by then.”

Arthur felt somewhat guilty. He wasn’t sure when he would be King. As much as he hated his father for what he had done to Merlin and his father, he didn’t want to lose the man so soon. It could be years before he took the throne. The mental image of Merlin reading a book to a huge dragon was very cute, however. 

He said nothing as they continued on their way through the mountains. It turned out that both Merlin and Aithusa were winning everyone over. Everyone thought that the fact the little dragon had become so attached to the warlock was adorable. Merlin grinned the whole time, cuddling the dragon in his arms. 

Camilla let them bring her inside when they returned to the house. There was still a bit of time before lunch, so Merlin, Balinor, and Hunith went to read once more, Aithusa sitting in Merlin’s lap. Merlin looked up at Arthur.

“Arthur, come read with us! Mother is going to read to me today!” Merlin said. Arthur looked to Hunith and Balinor. They smiled, nodding to him. Arthur smiled back, coming to join them.

They read the book, Arthur watching Merlin and Aithusa the whole time. He wished he could take the dragon back to Camelot. For the first time ever, Merlin was actually distracted with his lessons. It’s not that Arthur _wanted_ Merlin to be distracted with his lessons, it just meant that he had bonded with the creature quickly. 

It was probably a blessing to the older couple when Albin and Giles returned. Giles held a wrapped bundle in his arms, holding it out for Arthur.

“The cuffs are done. They are made of steel, so they won’t block Balinor’s or Merlin’s magic. They will be able to use it whenever they want,” Giles explained. Arthur took the bundle with an appreciative nod. 

“Thank you, both of you. I will keep my word and free Lady Olivia as soon as possible, as well as…” he stopped, eyeing Giles and Camilla. Did they know that they might have a sibling? He didn’t want to reveal it if Albin hadn’t told them.

“You’ll free my third child as well. Don’t worry, they know,” Albin said softly. 

“I will free them as well. You will all be a family once more,” Arthur said with a nod. 

“Thank you, Arthur. I miss her so much...I need her here with me,” Albin said softly. 

“I understand. I recognize the look in your eyes. Balinor had the same one until he was reunited with Hunith. You will be free of your sorrow soon,” Arthur said.

—

They said their goodbyes after some lunch. Merlin held Aithusa for as long as he could, booping noses with her before getting on Iantha. Arthur’s heart ached at the dragons sorrowful cry as Merlin pulled away from her.

“Be good, Aithusa. I’ll see you again, okay? But I want you to be good,” Merlin said, looking down on her from Iantha. Aithusa flew up to him, booping him on the cheek before flying into Camilla’s waiting arms. 

Arthur forced himself to keep his eyes open as they took off and flew towards Ealdor. Merlin wasn’t cheering this time, still mourning his separation from his new friend. Silent dull gold tears dripped down his cheeks. He did however let Arthur hold onto him from behind. The hug was comforting.

Despite seeing the dragons before, the people of Ealdor were still shocked to see them. Arthur couldn’t blame them, they were a simple farming village. They weren’t used to magic, much less dragons.

Once they were off the dragons and they said their goodbyes, the villagers were more willing to come to them. They greeted them with smiles, reporting that their horses were just fine.

“Can I see Mairwen, please?” Merlin asked. He needed to see his other new friend. He had missed her while they were in the mountains. He wouldn’t have Aithusa, but at least he would have Mairwen.

“Come on, I’ll take you to her,” a voice said. Merlin looked up, smiling slightly at William. The familiar face was nice to see. 

He followed the young man, aware that Arthur was following them as well. William brought them to a small stable, where their horses were.

“I know it’s not the royal stables, but it’s the best we’ve got,” William said to Arthur, expecting him to argue.

“Of course. Thank you for taking care of them,” Arthur said with a nod.

He smiled when Merlin cried out happily, going into Mairwen’s stall and wrapping his arms around the horse's neck. Mairwen whinnied happily when she saw Merlin, going over to him willingly. She let the young man hug her as she rested her head against his back. It was like she was returning the hug. Arthur greeted Llamrei. She came to him as well, watching him curiously. 

“I missed you,” Merlin said to his horse. “You’ll have another friend one day. Her name is Aithusa, she’s a dragon. I like her a lot.”

Perhaps Arthur had been spending _far_ too much time with magic users but he could have sworn Mairwen was watching Merlin and listening to what he was saying. He could see understanding in her deep brown eyes. He brushed it off as his imagination. 

“We’ve all agreed to let Hunith take her horse with her. Mary packed for her as well. We’ve also set aside some supplies for your trip back to Camelot...Hunith _is_ going back to Camelot, right?” William said.

“Yes, mother is coming home with us! She is going to live with Uncle Gaius until she can find her own house. One day Papa and I will get to live with her!” Merlin said, excited. 

“Ah, yeah...I thought so. A few people needed a bit of convincing, but everyone ended up chipping in a bit to help. We’ll miss her, but pretty much everyone’s happy she’s back with her soulmate,” William explained as they got the four horses. 

Merlin led Mairwen and his parents horses back to the large group of people. He was thankful that they were paying more attention to his parents than they were to him. He didn’t want to be the center of attention in a large group again. They were saying their goodbyes to his mother. Merlin helped Arthur ready the horses in the meantime. 

They were eventually off. There was still a few hours of light left, so they decided to cover as much ground as they good. Merlin constantly muttered soothing and encouraging words to Mairwen. She would be working very hard this afternoon, and he wanted to let her know what a good horse she was. 

The trip back to Camelot was uneventful. The traveled during the day and rested at night. Balinor taught Merlin various spells by the campfire, Merlin grinning and copying exactly what his father was doing. Arthur watched in awe, while Hunith would clap for her son when he succeeded in casting a spell. Along the way, Hunith’s horse was named Lady. It was Merlin who named her, insisting the older mare was graceful and elegant.

They made it home mid-day on the third day. Merlin and Balinor were wearing the fake cuffs. They had tested them out after breakfast and they were still able to use their magic, much to Merlin’s delight. It had been an enjoyable morning.

The moment he entered the citadel however Arthur knew something was very wrong. 

Guards surrounded them. Arthur noted that they were focusing on the sorcerers. He was worried, had his father somehow found out that he had removed the cuffs, or that these ones were fake? 

“By order of the King, you are under arrest!” a guard shouted. 

Merlin whimpered, moving as close to his father as possible. He didn’t understand...what had they done wrong? Had Uther mistakenly thought that they had kidnapped Arthur? He looked to his soulmate with wide eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” Arthur snapped, narrowing his own eyes at the guards. He hid his fear. He couldn’t let them see it.

“Sire, the King has ordered their arrest the moment they returned to the citadel. We are to bring them to him immediately. He believes they are traitors to Camelot,” the guard explained.

“Arrest them? On what charges?” Arthur hissed. The guard took a deep breath. Arthur wouldn’t know...he had been in Ealdor for the past few days.

“They are under arrest for their part in the conspiracy to kidnap Lady Morgana Le Fay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur discovers things about Morgana, and Merlin makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid tonight I don't have much to say other than you should come hang in the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/) because it's super fun!

Arthur felt his world crashing down around him. Morgana had been kidnapped? She was unwell, what if she died while she was out there? He turned to the sorcerers, ready to demand answers. He stopped when he saw how confused they looked.

No, they couldn’t have kidnapped Morgana. They couldn’t have even helped. They were either with Arthur, locked in his chambers, in the dungeons, or with Gaius. Gaius would never betray Morgana, and neither sorcerer could use their magic until very recently. There was no possible way for them to be involved. 

“I don’t understand! Who is Morgana? Papa and I wouldn’t hurt anyone, I promise!” Merlin cried. He was trembling now.

“It’s true. It can’t be them. It’s impossible. Merlin and Balinor had no chance to do anything. They’ve been with me the whole time, or locked in my chambers. It’s clear they don’t even know who Morgana is.” Arthur said.

“I’m sorry, Sire, but we have to follow the King’s orders…” the guard holding Merlin said. He felt guilty. He had always disliked how the sorcerers were kept, and he believed that Merlin and Balinor were innocent. However, he would be in trouble if he defied his King.

“Then I will speak with my Father at once. Merlin... “ he said, turning to the young warlock, “everything will be okay. I’ll speak with my father and clear this up.”

Merlin was trying his hardest to believe in Arthur, but it was hard. He was scared. What if the King locked him up for the rest of his life, and he never saw Arthur again? He couldn’t live without Arthur. He needed him. He bit his lip and nodded, however. He had to believe in Arthur. Arthur was strong, brave, and powerful. He was everything Merlin wasn’t. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile.

“Hunith, why don’t you return to Gaius? I’m sure he’s been waiting for you to return. I will come to you once I have this situation cleared up, so we can find you proper accommodations,” Arthur said. “I’m sorry for all the trouble, really. This will be cleared up in no time.”

Hunith nodded. Arthur could tell she was trying to hide her distress at the fact that her husband and son had just been arrested right in front of her. He couldn’t blame her. Everything had been so perfect...if only they had stayed in the mountains. Arthur and the sorcerers watched her leave. 

“Take us to my Father. I need to speak with him,” Arthur ordered.

\---

Arthur burst through the doors of the throne room first, anger clear on his features. Merlin and Balinor were brought in behind him. The guards holding Balinor were rough and forced the man to his knees. Arthur narrowed his eyes at them. Thankfully, the ones holding Merlin were kinder. They lead him to a spot beside his father and helped him down gently.

Uther had been sitting down when they entered the room, but he stood up the moment he caught sight of the sorcerers. He quickly moved to Merlin, sneering down at him.

“Where did you take Morgana? Why have you not demanded ransom? What do you want from me?” he hissed. Merlin whimpered, flinching back.

“We didn’t do anything to the Lady Morgana. We don’t even know who she is,” Balinor said. Uther turned on him and slapped him.

“You will only speak when you are spoken to,” Uther sneered. Balinor was surprised, but regained his composure quickly, glaring up at the King.

Merlin cried out when his father was hit, flinching back from the King once again. Uther didn’t like that one bit. He turned back to Merlin, grabbing the front of his tunic. Uther was about to scream at him once more, but Arthur spoke up.

“I believe they have had no part in what happened. Instead of arresting them for a crime they did not commit, we should be using them to help us find Morgana. Besides, what of her maid?” Arthur said, his fists clenched. He didn’t believe Morgana’s maidservant, Guinevere, would do such a thing, but he was desperate. Uther looked to him, but didn’t let the trembling Merlin go.

“Her maidservant showed no signs of sorcery. She was taken as well. As for these two...they are sorcerers, Arthur! She was kidnapped by a sorcerer! How could you know that they are innocent? Their kind are liars and traitors!” Uther said.

“Because they have either been with me, locked in my chambers, or with Gaius. Balinor even returns to the dungeons at night. They weren’t here when Morgana was kidnapped,” Arthur challenged. “If they wanted to betray Camelot, Balinor would have let Kanen kill me. He saved me instead.” 

It was a lie, but if it helped his father see sense, than it would be worth it.

“What are you talking about?” Uther said.

“The battle was difficult at first. I ordered Balinor not to summon a dragon, so the crops wouldn’t be damaged. It was still much easier to fight with magic on my side. Kanen tried to shoot me while my back was turned. Balinor put up a shield and deflected the arrow. He then killed Kanen. The rest of the thugs were easy once they saw their leader was dead. They tried to run,” Arthur smirked. He caught Balinor’s eye. He could see understanding in it. The man would play along if he had to.

Uther was clearly having an internal crisis. His ward was still missing, but one of the sorcerers had saved his son. Normally a man would be rewarded for such a wonderful and noble deed, but did he really want to reward a sorcerer? He let go of Merlin and began to pace. What if they _did_ have something to do with Morgana’s disappearance? He would be playing right into their hands. Yet his son was alive because of this one...

Merlin, Arthur, and Balinor watched Uther closely, praying the King would show them mercy. After a bit of silence, Arthur spoke again.

“Balinor served Camelot. He did not betray it. Merlin would not betray Cameot either. He has no knowledge of how to use his magic. He wouldn’t know who to contact if he even did want to betray us. He is loyal to me anyways, we have nothing to fear,” Arthur argued. That time it was only a partial lie. Merlin was very talented with magic, but there was a time he had absolutely no knowledge at all.

“Very well; for saving the Prince’s life you will be...rewarded, Dragonlord,” Uther said. It was clear just saying that was difficult for him. “I will allow you to spend the nights in Arthur’s chambers now. You can easily share your child’s cage, and the cold iron cuffs will remain.”

That was better than what Arthur could have ever hoped for. Merlin would be so happy! He glanced at his soulmate. The young man still had tears falling from his eyes and a guard holding a small bucket under his head to catch them, but he was smiling now. The tears had previously been dull, but now they were starting to glow a bit.

Uther’s eyes widened as he saw the tears. He had seen the ones that Arthur had collected a week ago, but now he was seeing the warlock cry with his own eyes. The boy was happy, and his tears showed it. 

“Thank you so much, Sire. We’re very grateful,” Balinor said, bowing his head. He didn’t miss Uther’s interest in Merlin’s tears. He both hated it and loved it. He hated that the King was paying attention to his son, but perhaps they could use this to their advantage. 

“Fascinating…” Uther mumbled. “And you say they cry like this when they are happy? It does this when it’s with it’s father?”

Merlin had stopped crying now. He was starting to get both nervous and embarrassed. All eyes were on him. He looked to Arthur for help.

“Yes. He is at his happiest when he’s with his father, so his tears are more powerful. Balinor is happiest when he is with his son as well. He is very powerful, we should use that power to help us find Morgana. If she was kidnaped by a sorcerer, we should fight back with sorcery.” Arthur said. Balinor was even more powerful with Hunith, and Merlin would come to be even more powerful with him, but he wasn’t going to reveal either relationship any time soon.

“Absolutely not. The Dragonlord may have used its sorcery to serve you once, but there is no proof it will use it to serve you again. You cannot put that much trust in them. It is why they’re cuffed and caged and night. If its child doesn’t know how to use magic, then it is better for us. It must never learn how to use it,” Uther said.

Arthur wanted to scream and fight his father on the fact he continued to refer to Merlin and Balinor as ‘it’. It was dehumanizing and disgusting. He expected so much more from the King of Camelot. 

“I understand, Sire. I will keep a close eye on them in the meantime,” Arthur said stiffly. 

“Let the sorcerers go. Arthur...I’m sure you’re tired after your journey. You should return to your chambers and rest,” Uther said.

“Thank you, Sire. I will send out more patrols at first light. We will find Morgana. We won’t let the person who took her get away with this,” Arthur insisted.

“See to it then. I want her brought home safely. You may take your sorcerers. You’re dismissed,” Uther said with a sigh. 

Arthur couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He rushed off to his chambers, making sure Merlin and Balinor were with him and safe before closing the doors.

Once they were safe, Merlin broke down. He fell to his knees, starting to sob. He had been so happy that his father would be spending all his time with them, but now that they were out of danger, everything came back. Balinor was instantly by Merlin’s side, hugging his son and rubbing his back. Arthur rushed to Merlin’s other side, reaching out to take his hand.

“It’s okay, Merlin. You’re safe. I convinced him to let you both go. He won’t hurt you anymore. You don’t have to see him. You can hide in my room with your father,” Arthur said softly.

“Arthur is right, Merlin. Do not fear, I will protect you. I have you back, I refuse to let anyone take you away from me again,” Balinor said. 

Merlin continued to sob for a few more minutes, eventually wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry...it was just so scary! I thought he would lock us up and we would never see each other again! I need you and Mother and Arthur, Papa!” Merlin cried. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, son. There is no shame in having fear. I was scared as well. I was scared that we would be killed, to be honest. I was scared you would be hurt, or that we would be separated forever. I couldn’t bear for that to happen,” Balinor said, hugging Merlin slightly tighter. 

Arthur moved back to give the father and son some space. His own Father had insisted that he shouldn’t use magic to help find Morgana, but he was planning to do just that. Morgana’s safety was extremely important. However, there was someone here who needed tending to. He got up and went to the door, flagging down a passing servant and asking them to fetch Gaius and his new assistant, claiming that he wished for Gaius to check them all over after their journey. The servant bowed and ran off, while Arthur closed the door.

“I’ve sent someone to get Gaius and Hunith. They should be here shortly,” he said.

“Thank you, Arthur. Thank you for helping us. I am extremely grateful,” Balinor said. He turned to Merlin. “Come, Merlin. Let’s sit at the table and wait for your mother and uncle.”

Balinor managed to get Merlin over to the table. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long. There was a knock at the door. Arthur opened it, smiling sadly as he saw Gaius and Hunith waiting there.

“They are in here, they’re safe. I convinced my Father that they did nothing wrong,” Arthur said, moving aside so the two could enter.

Hunith nodded and rushed into the room. She ran into Balinor’s open arms, trembling.

“I was so scared. I thought I had lost both of you all over again,” she whispered. 

“Me and Papa were scared too,” Merlin said softly as he went to join his parents. Balinor pulled him into the hug. 

“May I speak to you in private, Sire?” Arthur heard Gaius ask. He jumped slightly, he had been so focused on the Ambrosius family.

“We will speak in the servant antechamber, then,” Arthur said, leading him to it. He closed the door behind him. 

“Your father has forbidden me to speak of this, but I feel you should know, especially with your connections to my sister and her family. I do not think Morgana was kidnapped…” Gaius began. Arthur’s eyes widened. 

“What do you mean? Hasn’t she been ill?” he said. Gaius shook his head.

“She hasn’t. She’s been very well. I have only been visiting her to keep up appearances. She has magic, Arthur. The nightmares she always had, they are not normal nightmares, they are visions of what is to come. She is a seer. She was born with this power, just like Merlin; though her power developed much later than his. Uther discovered her magic when he found her crying. He was heartbroken and betrayed. He had her cuffed and confined to her room for the past few months, claiming that she was ill and being treated. Guinevere knew this, and was very happy to help her. She does not fear magic. I suspect both of them went with their supposed kidnapper willingly,” Gaius explained.

Arthur stared at him, processing all of this. Morgana had magic? How could he have not noticed? He tried to think back to their childhood. Had he ever witnessed her crying? He never cried, his father had taught him not to; but Morgana cried. He felt so stupid for missing this, as well as the signs that her nightmares were not natural. No one should have nightmares nearly every night like that. 

He felt sick as he thought of what his father had done to her when he learned of her magic. He had cuffed his own ward and locked her away. He would probably argue that she was living in luxury. It was nothing but a golden cage, instead of a small one made of cold iron. For the second time that day Arthur was filled with rage at the thought of his father.

A little over a week...it had only been a little over a week since he met Merlin. He had gone from a dutiful and loyal son to one who was full of rage and lies, one who was already planning treasonous acts. He felt no guilt for his lie earlier on, despite the fact he assumed he would. He felt no guilt knowing that he would be breaking two sorcerers out of their cages and sending them away. All this in a little over a week.

“I see...I will still search. I just want to speak with her. I want to apologize for being so blind and tell her that when I am King, Camelot will be a safe haven for her once more,” he finally said. 

He felt a bit better knowing Morgana and Guinevere most likely went willingly. It meant that they would be safe and well taken care of. It would certainly explain the lack of ransom note. He opened the door to between the antechamber and his room, letting Gaius leave before he did. 

The Ambrosius family was sitting at the table now, Merlin happily between his parents. He was leaning against his mother’s shoulder. It sounded like she was talking about all the things they would do when they were free once more. They would live in their house together and Balinor would teach Merlin all the magic he knew. They would go on picnics and many trips so he could see as much of the world as he wanted. 

“We won’t be gone long though, right? I don’t want Arthur to get lonely. Can’t we fly on a dragon? That will be very fast!” Merlin insisted. 

“Yes, we can fly on a dragon. We will be back long before either of you have a chance to miss each other too much, don’t you worry,” Balinor chuckled, ruffling Merlin’s hair. 

“Maybe I would have time to come along once and awhile,” Arthur said. Merlin turned around, grinning. 

“Arthur! You’re back!” he said. 

“Yes, I just needed to speak with Gaius for a moment. Everything is okay. Why don’t I get someone to bring us up some lunch? I’m sure we’re all hungry,” Arthur said, moving to the door. 

He smiled back at the nodding family. He should have known it when he took Merlin in, but now he knew his life would definitely never be the same.

—

He found Albin’s child first two days later. He thought Olivia would be easiest since he had a name, but it turned out that the ‘lifers’ as the guards called them were very well known. Arthur could barely contain his rage at how the guards so carelessly spoke of the ‘pathetic sorcerers’ who were raised in this hell.

The young man was tall and thin, just like Merlin. He was also a spitting image of his father. Arthur shooed the guards away, going to open the cage door himself before entering it. The warlock was huddled in a corner. He stared up at the Prince with wide, terrified eyes. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?” he asked softly.

“L...Lucian,” Lucian replied. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile, lowering himself so he was on Lucian’s level.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucian. I’ve met your father, sister, and brother. I’m going to return you to them one day. I’m looking for your mother as well, but in the meantime I have some other dragon kin you might like to meet. Do you want to come with me?” He asked. Lucian’s eyes lit up at the mention of his mother.

“You’ll find mama, and let me see her?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

Arthur almost started to cry. He was reminded so much of Merlin in that moment. No doubt Lucian was only given a few years with his mother just as Merlin was with Balinor. He was probably very naive, just like Merlin was. 

“Once I find her, I promise I will. Do you want to meet the Ambrosius family right now? They have a son named Merlin. He’s around your age. He grew up here as well. His father is a Dragonlord, just like yours,” Arthur explained. 

He could see that Lucian was debating. No doubt he was trying to figure out of this was a trap or if it was truth. He was silent for some time before finally getting up on shaky legs.

“Okay,” he said softly. Arthur nodded, holding out a hand. Lucian hesitated, but took it. 

Arthur led him out of the dungeons, telling the guards that he was bringing his sorcerer a companion who was around his age for the day, and would be continuing to do so if they got along. Lucian flinched back when the guards looked at him. Arthur made sure to get him far away as quickly as possible. 

Merlin and Balinor were in Arthur’s room. Despite the fact Merlin was still learning to read, he had recently insisted that he wanted to learn how to write. Balinor was helping him by having him copy out phrases he knew from his favourite book. They looked up when Arthur entered the room.

“Another son…” Balinor said softly, recognizing Albin’s son instantly. He stood up, moving to greet him. Arthur smiled.

“Lucian, this is Balinor Ambrosius. He’s a Dragonlord like your father. He can tell you more stories about him, if you wish,” Arthur said.

Lucian stared at Balinor with awe. He had seen other dragonlords pass by his cage, but this is the first one he had really met face to face. His mother had told him stories of the noble dragonlords and their dragons. This was truly amazing. His gaze moved to a young man standing beside him. He had the same dark hair as Balinor, though his was shorter. He was grinning.

“Hello! I’m Merlin!” Merlin introduced himself. He held out his hand. When Lucian stared at it and didn’t take it, he gasped.

“Oh, yes! You don’t know. I didn’t know either. It’s okay! This is how you greet someone, I learned how to do it a few days ago!” Merlin said, taking Lucian’s hand and grasping it. He gave it a gentle shake. “That’s what you do when you meet someone!”

Lucian listened closely and watched what Merlin did. He gave Merlin’s hand a shake.

“Like that?” he asked.

“Yeah! Just like that!” Merlin said. Lucian smiled slightly.

“Have you ever read a book, Lucian?” Merlin asked. 

“What’s a book?” Lucian replied.

“Come on, I’ll show you! You can have some lunch too. Morris will be bringing it up soon. I don’t really know how to read yet, but Papa reads to me. My mother does too, when she’s here. She’s helping Uncle Gaius with work right now. He’s the Court Physician. It’s a very important job. He helps sick and injured people,” Merlin said as he dragged Lucian over to the table.

“Oh! He’s like a healer, then. Mama said my grandmother was a healer. She used magic to help sick and injured people, but people who don’t have magic use plants to do it. Sometimes Grandmother had to use plants to help people too,” Lucian said. That was something he knew.

“Yes! Uncle Gaius gave me a book on herbs. I like the pictures in it. It talks about each one and what you can use it for. It’s very interesting,” Merlin said. 

Arthur smiled sadly as he watched the two warlocks. Despite the fact they were young men, they acted like two excited children who had just become friends. Merlin went over to his father, grinning.

“Papa, will you please read Uncle Gaius’ book to us?” Merlin asked.

“Of course,” Balinor said, getting the book before going to join them.

Arthur sat at his desk, listening to the familiar sounds of Balinor reading, and Merlin occasionally speaking up and either reading the passage he knew, or explaining something to his new friend.

They only paused to eat lunch when Morris brought it up, the servant clearly surprised at the rooms new occupant.

“He’s just visiting during the days. Merlin deserves another friend around his age,” Arthur said.

Morris watched Lucian closely, soon taking the dishes and leaving the room. Merlin frowned.

“I don’t like Morris,” he announced.

“Merlin, he just doesn’t understand magic like Arthur does. He only knows to fear it,” Balinor said. 

“It’s true, my father has often preached about the dangers of magic and it’s users. I believed it myself until I visited Nemeth, where their sorcerers are free. They did not harm me or any of the people. The ones in their army were kind and treated their fellow soldiers as equals. They were not evil. You are not evil...I will speak with Morris. I’ll try to get him to see sense,” Arthur explained. 

Merlin pouted. In a way he could understand why Morris was scared of them, but he also felt it was unfair. He had done nothing wrong. He had been born like this! It was who he was. He couldn’t change what he was.

Thankfully for Arthur, Balinor managed to distract his son with magic. Lucian watched with wide eyes, amazed at the spectacle in front of him. Balinor explained that they were wearing fake cuffs, and they had been created by Lucian’s father. He told Lucian stories about Albin and the adventures he had gone on with his friend. Merlin and Lucian sat quietly and listened. Even Arthur sat and listened to these stories.

“You must keep it a secret, though. You’ll be able to use your magic soon, when I free you and your mother. We’re going to send you back to the mountains. In the meantime, I’ll come and get you during the day, so you can spend time with Merlin,” Arthur said as they were getting ready to leave that evening.

“I understand. I don’t want anyone to get in trouble,” Lucian said with a nod. 

The two warlocks were upset to say goodbye, but Merlin promised that his mother would be visiting tomorrow, so Lucian would get to meet her and that she would read to them. Merlin hugged his new friend tight before Arthur left with him.

\---

It would be a few more days before Arthur finally found Olivia. He had left the sorcerers in his room, telling them he had a quick errand to run. He didn’t want to get Lucian’s hopes up in case something went wrong. He stopped in front of the cage, looking down at the woman laying on the cold ground. He dismissed the guards and stepped forward.

“Olivia Urry?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Arthur has Olivia, he only needs to get them to the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, it's been awhile since I updated this! I'm so sorry! I wanted to finish Hidden Collars and Stolen Crowns before November, since I plan to have Cursed Collars and Imaginary Crowns as my nanowrimo story(though I probably won't reach 50k). I also wanted to update Dragons and Deception, as well as START Cursed Collars as I had the muse for it. The good news is, this chapter is twice the normal length to make up for the wait! Also, Leon has joined the group. Arthur is slowly getting his allies in Camelot. Unlike the Collars series, Leon is good and pure.

The woman in question slowly sat up and stared. Her eyes were tired and sad. Arthur was reminded of how Balinor looked when they first met. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was deathly pale. Arthur would have to order a bath for her and have Hunith brush out her hair before they sent her back to the mountains. He cleared his throat.

“I am Prince Arthur Pendragon. I have been looking for you,” he began. He lowered himself so he was level with her. “Nearly three weeks ago, I was put in charge of the harvesting operation. I observed during a trip to Nemeth, that their sorcerers are free and the soldiers tell me their tears are more powerful because they are happier. I returned and notified my father of this new development. He did not believe me, but allowed me to take someone and bond with them to test this ‘theory’. The moment I entered the dungeon, I was drawn to a young man sitting in one of the cages. I knew he was the one…” 

“Uther Pendragon knows how powerful our tears are when we’re happy. We were once free men and women. He enslaved us all,” Oliva spat. Arthur cringed. He knew it was the truth, but it was still upsetting.

“I...I know. It is a part of my story. Please, let me continue. It will explain everything, such as why I’m coming to you,” he said. Olivia scoffed, but said nothing else. 

“I took him up to my chambers, and introduced myself. He said his name was Merlin,” he saw Olivia’s eyes widen at that name. Balinor had mentioned that Merlin had a nursemaid, he just didn’t know who it was. He had a theory that it was Olivia, since Lucian was around the same age. It would seem the theory might be correct. Olivia stayed quiet, so Arthur continued. 

“I learned that he had been raised in the dungeons. I never knew that was possible. I was horrified. He didn’t even know what a bath was! I felt the need to protect him. There was just something about him, something that drew me to him. He spoke of his father who was in the dungeons. They were seperated when Merlin was seven summers. The next day, I arranged a meeting. When they were reunited...it was amazing. They cried these beautiful golden tears. I collected some to show my father. It was proof to him and the court that happier sorcerer’s are more powerful…”

“So you’re using the poor boy for his tears. You are no hero!” Olivia hissed. 

“That was my original intention, but now I only collect tears once and awhile to appease my father. I can’t give him a reason to take Merlin away. Merlin is my soulmate. I figured this out when Balinor spoke of his own soulmate and how it feels. I felt the same for Merlin. I later learned that he felt the same for me. He confirmed it. Now both Merlin and Balinor share my chambers, wearing cuffs instead of shackles. They’re expected to sleep in the cage, but they make a bed on the rug outside instead. Anyways, a week later, Lady Hunith came to us. She had been living in Ealdor, and the village was in danger. I convinced my father to allow me to go. I took Merlin and Balinor along. I was only supposed to remove the cuffs when we arrived, but I took them off shortly after we left. Magic...it’s so beautiful. Merlin only knows a few spells but he is learning, and he is learning fast! He’s so talented,” Arthur said with a smile.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. This was a strange story...the Prince of Camelot was praising magic and speaking of how he had freed sorcerers. What was he trying to get at?

“The boy is still learning? How does he do so with the cuffs on?” she asked. Arthur chuckled.

“Ah, now I’m getting ahead of myself. When we reached Ealdor, the thugs were attacking. Balinor summoned a dragon and defeated them all quickly. Another Dragonlord soon followed, wondering why the Great Dragon himself had flown off. I learned of a prophecy that day...the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King. Kilgharrah revealed to us that I am the Once and Future King, and Merlin is the fabled Emrys. We went back to where the dragonlords are hiding. There were so many dragons! It was a wonderful experience. We stayed with the Dragonlord who had come to get us, and I met his family. Him and his talented son made us fake cuffs. That’s why Merlin and Balinor have access to their magic. The man told me a story about a wife and possible child that were lost to him. I made a vow that I would reunite them some day. I have been looking for you for a few days, Lady Olivia,” Arthur said. He could tell by her trembling, wide eyes and sorrowful tears, she knew who the man in question was. She opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur smiled, knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

“They are very well, Lady Olivia. Camilla is one of the kindest souls I have met. Giles is a very talented blacksmith, just like his father. Albin...he has his son and daughter to focus on, but like you his eyes are sad and it looks as if he is missing a part of his soul. Balinor and Hunith had the same eyes before they were reunited. Your family misses you so much,” Arthur said sadly. Olivia was openly sobbing now. Arthur glared at any guard who tried to get near to collect her tears, sending them away. 

“Lucian is alive as well. I found him three days ago. He has to return to the dungeons at night, but he has joined us during the day. Him and Merlin have made very quick friends. Merlin has been teaching him all he knows about the world. It isn’t much, but it’s still a wonderful thing to see. Hunith and Balinor are also teaching him, but they are no replacement for you. Come with me, My Lady. I swear to you I will take you to him. You will see your son again, and soon you will be returned to the mountains with your beloved and family,” Arthur finally finished. 

He let Olivia cry and debate on this. He didn’t want to rush her, though he was praying that she would agree to come with him. Lucian would talk about her often, and Arthur hadn’t missed his sad gaze when Merlin was with his parents. He wanted his mother back, and Arthur wanted to give her to him. 

“How do I know this isn’t a trap? They have used my darling son against me before. Please, my Lord. Please do not taunt me like this,” Olivia finally said. 

Arthur’s heart ached. He remembered the day he had met Balinor once again. He had feared the same thing. Arthur stood up, grabbing the keys to the cage and opening the door. He stood at the entrance and held out a hand. 

“I am not taunting you, Lady Olivia. Come with me, and I swear to you I will take you to my chambers. Lucian is there, safe, with Merlin and Balinor by his side. You will be reunited,” he said.

Olivia hesitated, but she soon took his hand.

\---

The guards were used to him taking sorcerers out of the dungeon by now. No one questioned why he was taking this strange woman out. He led her back to his chambers, smiling as he unlocked the door. Lucian would be so happy and surprised!

The two young men were sitting at the table on either side of Balinor. He was reading the book on herbs to them. The trio looked up when the door opened. 

“Lucian, I’ve brought someone to see you,” he said.

Lucian’s eyes lit up. Arthur had reunited Merlin and Balinor. Would he get a chance to be reunited with his mother? 

He stood up, heading towards the Prince. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the person who came in after Arthur. The Prince had done it. Arthur had found Olivia Urry. 

“Mama!” he cried. Lucian’s eyes filled with tears as he ran to his mother’s side, hugging her tight. Arthur must have just brought her up, she wasn’t wearing the cuffs that Lucian was made to wear. No matter, he could still hug her tight.

Olivia didn’t know what to expect when she was led out of the dungeon and to the Prince’s personal chambers. She was trying so hard not to get excited. She had been let down many times before. This time might be no different.

But Arthur hadn’t lied. She recognized Balinor instantly. The poor man had clearly been through hell, but he was still the noble Dragonlord she remembered. The young men next to him, she recognized them to. Merlin looked so much like his father, but had Hunith’s beautiful blue eyes. The final young man...oh...he was the spitting image of Albin. Lucian. Their son. 

She moved her arms so they were over Lucian. She held him as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. 

“Lucian...oh, my baby,” she said. Both sorcerers started to cry, their tears the now well known gold.

Arthur quickly moved beside Merlin, showing the warlock he would not be collecting these tears. Merlin nodded in approval. Reunions were no longer the time to collect anyone’s tears.

The mother and son cried for some time before they finally pulled away. Olivia stared at her boy, he had grown so much since he was taken away from her thirteen years ago. 

“Thirteen years…” she said softly, moving her arms so he was free to move around.

“Mama...I missed you so much. I was so scared when they took me away. They took Merlin from his father when he was seven too,” Lucian said. 

“So he lived with you, Balinor? They told me that he was with you, but I never really believed them. I couldn’t trust them,” Olivia said as Balinor led Merlin over. Lucian smiled at them. 

“He did. Just like Lucian lived with you. I suppose you were Merlin’s nursemaid then? They never told me it was you. Merlin, this is Olivia,” Balinor said before Merlin interrupted him.

“Albin’s soulmate, and Camilla, and Giles, and Lucian’s mother!” Merlin said happily. “Now they’re together, so we can send them back to their family soon!”

“Yes, we can. We just need a plan,” Arthur said, starting to think. He needed a reason to get Olivia and Lucian out of the castle. Perhaps they could go on one of those picnics he had promised to take Merlin on, and bring them along. He could speak with some of his most loyal knights and have one of them tag along, just to appease his father. Yes -- that could work!

“I might have something, but I need to speak with someone first,” he finally said. 

“We...we’re going to the dragon kin?” Olivia gasped. Lucian nodded.

“Yes, Mama! Balinor is going to summon a dragon who will take us back! There’s another baby dragon named Aithusa there. I promised Merlin that I would take good care of her until they’re reunited. He really likes her but she had to stay behind, because Camelot is not safe,” Lucian explained. 

They were going back to their people. She would see her beloved and her other children again. She would be free, as would Lucian. At least...that is what Arthur was saying. He may have brought her son back to her, but he was still a Pendragon. He was still responsible for their suffering. Then again; if Balinor trusted him, then she should as well. She trusted Balinor at the very least.

“Of course we’ll take good care of Aithusa,” Olivia said with a smile.

“She’s a white dragon, Mama! Balinor said they are very rare!” Lucian said. 

“Oh my...a white dragon _is_ very rare! I can’t wait to see her,” Olivia said.

“She is beautiful! She’s also very nice! Papa asked her to come over nicely, he didn’t use his power. She ran over and let him hold her, and then I got to hold her,” Merlin said with a grin. “She wouldn’t let me put her down after that.”

“She also distracted you from your lessons. It was the first time I ever saw it happen,” Balinor laughed, ruffling Merlin’s hair. Merlin gave them a guilty grin.

“I like my lessons, but she was really nice and I enjoyed playing with her,” he said. 

Arthur smiled as he watched the sorcerers. They were getting along just as well as he thought they would. Merlin and Lucian led Olivia to the table so they could show her the book that Balinor was reading to them. Arthur chose to sit at his desk and plan out his ‘picnic’.

\---

He drifted off into his thoughts, listening to the sound of Olivia reading in the background. It seemed that they had given the book over to her. Lucian and Merlin were sitting on either side of her, while Balinor sat next to his son and listened.

Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. Of course, Hunith was going to visit today. He quickly got up, but Merlin had beaten him to the door. He clearly knew what time it was. The young man was grinning as he opened the door for his mother.

“Thank you, Merlin. You’re such a gentleman,” Hunith said. She entered the room and Merlin closed the door behind her. 

“Mama, I made a new friend today,” he said. Hunith blinked, then looked over at the table. She gasped and almost dropped the pot of soup she had brought along. Balinor quickly took it, saving both their supper and taking the heavy item from his wife so she could greet her friend.

“Olivia...oh, thank goodness. I’m so glad he finally found you,” she said, hurrying to embrace the other woman. Olivia hugged her back.

“Hunith, it’s so good to see you,” she said. “I’m so sorry, first your husband, then your son…”

“It is fine now. I lived in Ealdor for awhile. Being in Camelot was too painful. However, I was sent back recently to beg for help with some thugs who were stealing our food, and because of that I have finally been reunited with them again. You will be reunited with your family soon as well,” Hunith insisted. 

“That is what I keep hearing,” Olivia said. 

“Trust Arthur. I know it may be strange to trust a Pendragon, but he a good man. He’s Merlin’s soulmate, and he is the Once and Future King. He is not Uther,” Hunith said. 

Olivia sighed. Everyone here trusted Arthur. If they did, then clearly the man had somehow proven himself worthy to be trusted. While Merlin and Lucian had grown up in the dungeons and would be easier to manipulate, Balinor had spent just as long in the dungeons and he was not a man who trusted just anyone. Hunith had every right to hate Arthur for what his father had done, but even she trusted the young man.

“Okay. I trust you. I trust Balinor,” she finally said softly. Hunith gave her a smile and another tight hug. 

“Come, Olivia. I brought supper. It’s a soup that is light enough that your stomach won’t be upset after you eat it. My brother suggested it for Merlin and Balinor. I’ve been giving it to Lucian and he has been fine. You’ll love it,” Hunith said, leading her to the table.

“Mother’s soup is the best!” Merlin said. He was already setting the table. 

“I haven’t had a proper meal in twenty years. Of course I’ll have some, Hunith,” Olivia said with a bright smile. 

As they sat and ate supper, Arthur let the dragon kin chat amongst themselves. He focused on his plan to get Olivia and Lucian home. He could drop them off in his chambers tomorrow morning, then speak to Leon during training. Leon was his most loyal knight. He could trust him. If Arthur was going to change Camelot, he would need support and Leon would be his starting point. 

Once he had Leon’s support, he would go to his father and mention that he was going to go on a picnic the next day with his sorcerers. Uther would probably complain, but Arthur planned to argue that it would strengthen their bond and make Camelot stronger, and claim he was still trying to have the sorcerers bond with each other. As far as the King knew, none of this was working out. He would fall for that. 

They would go for their picnic the next day. Once they were out in the forest, they would indeed have a picnic before Balinor could summon a dragon. He didn’t want to send Olivia and Lucian back hungry. He would have to order a bath and new clothes for them as well. Since he would be expected to be present for Olivia’s bath, he would have them set it up in the servant antechamber. It was never used, and had plenty of room for a tub. He would close the door and let her have privacy. His father wouldn’t have a clue. 

Once Olivia and Lucian were gone, Arthur would lie and say that he had chosen not to keep them around. It didn’t work out. They didn’t get along with Merlin and Balinor. He could put his focus into finding Morgana then. He was worried about her, even though there was a good chance that she was somewhere safe. She was probably happier wherever she was. He just wanted to see her so he could know for certain. He would be able to speak to her. 

He glanced over at the sorcerers again. He smiled slightly. One day they would be free once more.

\---

The goodbyes were hard, just as Arthur had expected. Merlin always hated to say goodbye. Arthur promised that he would bring their new friends back tomorrow, and he would start putting his plan together.

Olivia and Lucian were silent as they were led back to the dungeons. Arthur stood back and let the mother and son have their farewells and goodnights. 

Lucian’s cage was first. He was crying as Arthur and Olivia walked away. Arthur cringed and tried to ignore how the guards rushed to collect those tears. Olivia was next. She entered her cage and sat on the cold floor.

“Two more days, Lady Olivia. If everything goes to plan, I will have you home the day after tomorrow,” he said. Olivia only nodded in response.

“Goodnight, My Lady. I will be back for you in the morning,” Arthur said, turning around. As he was leaving, he heard a voice.

“Thank you, for letting me see my son again. It was a wonderful gift,” Olivia said. Arthur smiled, looking back.

“Soon, there will be no need for goodbyes. I will see you tomorrow,” he said before heading back to his chambers.

\---

Merlin and Balinor were waiting for him when he arrived, sitting at the table quietly. To Arthur’s surprise, Morris was getting everything ready for bed, not even looking at the sorcerers. Morris had never been in the room with them alone before.

“Morris,” Arthur said, acknowledging his manservant. 

He had a talk with the man a few days ago about the way he was treating the sorcerers. Morris was still clearly nervous around them, but he was more polite. Merlin was trying his hardest to be nice as well, wanting to show Morris that he wasn’t scary, but a friend. Arthur could appreciate that both of them were trying their best, even if the room could be tense at times.

“Sire,” Morris said, turning to the Prince. “I have prepared your night clothes, as well as Merlin and Balinor’s night clothes. The bed and the cage are ready. I brought up a few extra blankets and pillows for the cage tonight. Your armor is polished for training tomorrow. Is there anything else you need from me before you retire for the night?”

“No, Morris. You can go. Have a good night,” Arthur said. The servant bowed before leaving the room. 

Once he was gone, Merlin was clearly calmer and happier. He got up, going over to Arthur and smiling. 

“Morris is nicer, but I know he’s still scared of us. I like that he’s nicer, though,” he said.

“Yes, I had a chat with him. I said that he had to be more polite, as you were my friends and guests. You won’t hurt him, and he is not in any danger. I’m glad to hear he’s listening,” Arthur said. His main focus was that Morris being polite and kind to the sorcerers. He knew that the man’s fears were born from his father’s propaganda, and it would take some time to combat them. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin said, hugging Arthur tight. Arthur didn’t hesitate and hugged Merlin back. 

“You’re welcome, Merlin. Now come on, we need to get in your night clothes,” he said with a grin. He moved to grab his own off the bed, heading for the changing screen. 

When he came out, both Merlin and Balinor were in their night clothes. Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re more than welcome to use the screen, you know,” he said. They never did use it. Did neither of them care for privacy?

“We haven’t had the luxury of privacy for twenty years. It doesn’t matter to us. Besides, we are all men. If there was a lady in the room, then it would be a different story,” Balinor said with a shrug. He assumed Arthur would be used to such things, being a knight and going out on patrols. 

Merlin however looked nervous. Had he broken some kind of law by not caring? He certainly wasn’t bothered at the thought of changing in front of his father or Arthur. He even had a bath in front of Arthur the first day they met. Arthur didn’t seem to be bothered then.

“Did we do something wrong?” he finally asked. 

“No, Merlin. It’s not wrong, it’s just...unusual. I suppose it is because I’m not used to it,” Arthur admitted. Merlin nodded, but still looked unsure and upset. Balinor sighed and put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Come, Merlin. It’s time for bed. We did nothing wrong, so don’t you worry,” he said, leading a sad Merlin back to the cage.

Arthur felt guilty. Balinor did have a point. Both of them had been locked up in the dungeons for twenty years, and he highly doubted that any of the sorcerers were given privacy. Balinor might have known a life where he was allowed it, but Merlin was raised in the dungeons. He wouldn’t have experienced such a thing at all.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. You didn’t do anything wrong. Your father is right. You’ve been in the dungeons for so long, you have no idea what privacy is and are more comfortable with these things. It is not my place to say anything or make any judgments,” Arthur said. He felt as if he had been in this position before.

Merlin pulled away from his father. He ran over and hugged Arthur.

“I forgive you,” he said. He let go and ran back to Balinor. 

Arthur smiled slightly, watching as the father and son pulled the blankets and pillows out of the cage, setting up a large sleeping space for themselves on the rug. It was something they started to do a few days ago, after Arthur found Lucian. He decided that neither of them should be cut off from their magic at night, so he ordered extra blankets and they slept on the floor just outside the cage. During the day, the blankets and pillows were set up to look as if they had slept in the cage. It was perfect. His own father had been in the room and suspected nothing. 

He turned to his own bed, getting in and curling up under the covers. He waited until Merlin and Balinor were tucked in before blowing out the candle.

The next two days would be very busy.

\---

He got a chance to speak to Leon after training. He had pulled the man aside, telling him he needed to speak in private.

“Is everything alright, Arthur?” Leon asked.

“It is. I just wanted to speak with you. Out of all my knights, I trust you the most. You are extremely loyal and a good man. What I am about to tell you, it is something that must stay between us,” Arthur said. Leon looked unsure, but he nodded, gesturing for Arthur to continue. He was loyal to his Prince. If Arthur was trusting him with something, he was honoured.

“I wish to go on a picnic with Merlin and Balinor tomorrow. I’ll be bringing along two of their friends as well, Olivia and Lucian. They are also sorcerers who have been locked in the dungeon. Like Merlin, Lucian was raised in them,” Arthur stopped when he saw Leon pale and his eyes widen.

“They were both raised in the dungeon? I have always been told that the youngest person arrested had been eight,” Leon said. That fact had always made him somewhat uncomfortable, but it was better than the idea of people being raised in the dungeon. He knew of Merlin, but not the fact he had been raised there.

“No. That is a lie. Merlin was taken from his mother when he was only a few months old. He is the youngest person arrested. Lucian...he wasn’t arrested. He was born in them. There are more. The guards have spoken about the ‘lifers’, people who grew up or are growing up there,” Arthur said.

Leon was horrified. He knew vague details of what they did to sorcerers in those dungeons. He had blown it off as necessity and believed that they were kinder to the children, but he had a terrible feeling that was not the case. He swallowed before asking his next question.

“Did they just leave them there? How were they fed? An infant needs to eat and be cared for,” he said.

“Lucian lived with his mother until he was seven. Merlin lived with Balinor until he was seven as well. He is two months younger than Lucian. Olivia was his nursemaid. I’m not sure about the others,” Arthur said. 

“Did they---” Leon made gestures, trying to convey what he wanted to say. It was to horrible to say out loud.

“They did, after they were separated from their parents. It started out with simple things, but quickly escalated. Things are not right, Leon. There’s something else, something about Merlin…” Arthur said. He took a deep breath. “He is my soulmate.”

Arthur was silent as he let Leon process this new information. The Prince’s soulmate was a captive sorcerer? A captive sorcerer who had been raised in the dungeons? Not only that, there were more sorcerers who had been raised in the dungeons. That fact was absolutely horrible.

“Merlin is precious to me. All I want is his happiness. He knows so little about the world. I want to teach him everything, but I also wish to give Balinor and Hunith their chance to do so as well. It’s their right as his parents. Yet...I get jealous sometimes. Balinor reads books to him and Merlin listens so closely. He’ll grab his father’s sleeve if he’s nervous, and hide behind him. I want Merlin to trust me like that, to look to me for protection too. I want to help him and guide him, but I also feel as if I’m getting in the way. I want to be the man he believes I am,” Arthur finally said.

“I see. You have my support, Arthur,” Leon said. This whole affair was shocking, but Leon firmly believed that Arthur was a good man. He clearly had very strong feelings for Merlin, and only wanted the best for him. 

“Thank you Leon, but you see, there is still more to tell you. You may change your mind. When we went to Ealdor, Balinor summoned a dragon named Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah was the one who killed Kanen and his thugs. He revealed to us that Merlin is Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. I am supposedly the Once and Future King, destined to bring magic back to a united Albion. I still don’t know how to feel about this. We also met another dragonlord. He came after Kilgharrah, wondering why the Great Dragon had flown off. His name is Albin Urry. He took us to the mountains, where the other dragonlords are living in hiding...at least, the ones who escaped my Father. He spoke of a wife that had been arrested as they were trying to flee. She was pregnant at the time…” he trailed off.

“It was Olivia. Lucian is their son,” Leon said simply, putting two and two together. Arthur nodded.

“I swore to him that I would find them and send them to him. He is a good man. He made the cuffs Merlin and Balinor now wear. Leon, you must tell no one. Please don’t think differently of them. They are good people and mean us no harm. The cuffs they wear are fake. They have complete access to their magic. When I saw Merlin using it, I knew I couldn’t block it any longer. It’s beautiful. When we were traveling to Ealdor, Balinor taught Merlin how to make fire, shield himself, create a ball of light, and to make images in the fire. He loves learning magic. It’s a part of him,” Arthur explained. 

“I...are you sure that is safe, Sire?” Leon asked. He knew that was probably a foolish question. If Merlin and Balinor wanted revenge against Arthur and Camelot, they had plenty of time to do so. Despite this, he was still nervous at the thought.

“Of course! Merlin would never hurt me, he’s my soulmate. Balinor would never do so either. Despite how he acts, I think he’s becoming fond of me. Besides, I make Merlin happy, and his family is very important to him. He would never hurt anyone close to Merlin or Hunith,” Arthur said. 

“I see. You spoke of returning Olivia and Lucian to Albin. Do you have a plan?” Leon asked.

“I do. That is why I’m speaking with you. I want to do it at the picnic, but I need someone who is loyal to me. My father won’t let me go without another Knight to ‘protect’ me. I know this much. I am asking a huge favour of you, Leon. You may decline if you wish, but please do not tell my father about this,” Arthur began. “I’m planning to have Balinor summon a dragon. The dragon can take them back to the mountains. If anyone asks why they aren’t around, I’ll simply say that it wasn’t working out with them.”

Leon stared at his Prince with wide eyes. He was planning to commit treason, and he was asking Leon to go along with this plan. The Knight who swore his loyalty to the King was screaming to report this, but the Knight who swore his loyalty and friendship to the Prince was agreeing with this. There was also the story that Arthur had just told him. Camelot had captured a pregnant woman, forced her to give birth in those dark dungeons, raise the child in there, then separated them when the child was still young. They deserved their freedom. Leon got down on one knee, bowing to Arthur.

“I will stand by your side, Sire,” Leon said. Arthur smiled sadly.

“Thank you, Sir Leon. You are a noble, loyal and brave man,” he said. “You may rise.”

Leon stood up and Arthur’s smile brightened. He held out his hand.

“Why don’t you come to meet them, Leon?”

\---

Arthur brought Leon back to his chambers. The group of sorcerers had been chatting happily, but quickly went silent as the knight entered the room. Arthur closed the door and gestured to Leon.

“Everyone, this is Sir Leon. He is a loyal Knight and friend. He has agreed to escort us to the picnic. I believe that if he is present, my father will allow us to go out. He knows about our plan. Leon, let me formally introduce you to Lady Olivia, her son Lucian, Lord Balinor, and...Merlin,” Arthur said, pointing to each person as he said their name. 

He wasn’t surprised when Merlin stood up first, approaching Arthur and Leon, wary, but curious. He began to play with his fingers, something else he often did when he was nervous. Leon made sure to offer him a warm, welcoming smile. 

“H...hello,” Merlin said softly. 

“Hello, Merlin. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Leon said. He gave Merlin a small bow. He may be a captive sorcerer at the moment, but he was also Arthur’s soulmate. That made him very important. 

Merlin had been about to hold out his hand when Leon bowed. He tilted his head. This man was bowing to him. You only bowed to people if you were greeting a lady or royalty. He was neither of these things. 

“You don’t need to bow,” he said, his head still tilted. “I’m not a lady or important, so we shake hands, right?”

“You are Prince Arthur’s soulmate. You are very important, Merlin,” Leon insisted. He had no doubt that he would one day pledge his loyalty to Merlin, just as he did with Arthur. 

Merlin’s cheeks turned bright red as he looked away. 

“I’m a nobody,” he said.

“Merlin, you are absolutely not! You are my soulmate, Emrys, the son of a Dragonlord, and a sorcerer. You are so many things,” Arthur insisted, grabbing Merlin’s hands.

Merlin stared at Arthur. He heard this talk a lot, but his feelings never really changed. Whenever he tried to believe in himself, the words of the guards always echoed through his head, bringing him down once again. 

“I guess, I can’t see how,” he said softly. 

“You are not just important to Arthur, but you’re very important to your mother and I. You are our world,” Balinor said. Merlin jumped slightly. He didn’t hear his father come over. 

“You, and Mother, and Arthur, and Lucian, and Olivia, and Aithusa, and Mairwen are very important to me, Papa,” Merlin said. Balinor chuckled, putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“See? Now you know how we feel about you,” he said. 

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn’t. Instead, he smiled slightly.

“You tricked me, Papa,” he said. 

“Ah, a necessary evil, my boy,” Balinor grinned. 

Leon stood to the side in silence, watching the trio interact. He felt a bit guilty at the fact he had accidentally upset Merlin, but thankfully it turned out just fine. He glanced over and Olivia and Lucian. Their eyes were on the trio as well. Leon’s heart ached for them. Olivia had been separated from her family and been forced to give birth in the dungeons. It was so very cruel. He approached them, bowing when he did.

“Lady Olivia. Lucian. It is a pleasure to meet you as well,” he said. Olivia only gave him a nod in response.

“I need to go speak with my father. He’ll be upset if I don’t notify him of my plans,” Arthur said. Merlin hugged him.

“Good luck,” he mumbled. If there was in person in the whole castle he was genuinely terrified of, it was Uther Pendragon. He hated that the man was related to Arthur. He was cruel and vile, everything Arthur wasn’t.

Arthur hesitated before hugging him back. He knew Merlin was terrified of his father, and he couldn’t blame him. However, Uther was still Arthur’s father, no matter how angry he was at him for everything. 

“It will be okay, Merlin. I’ll be back before you know it,” Arthur said rubbing his soulmate’s back before letting go.

Leon gave the sorcerers one last bow before following Arthur out of the room. Arthur turned around and locked the door.

“So no one can get to them,” he explained when he saw Leon’s raised eyebrow. 

“I see, Sire,” Leon said with a nod. 

The two went down to the throne room. Arthur glanced at Leon before he went in. Uther was sitting on his throne, speaking to one of his advisors. He looked up when Arthur entered, smiling ever so slightly. 

“Arthur, what is it?” he asked.

“Sire, I would like to have your permission to take my sorcerers out on a picnic tomorrow,” Arthur said. 

“Your sorcerers? Aren’t there three of them now? Or is it four? You did mention you were trying to get little...friends...for yours. I was under the impression it wasn’t working out. However if you wish to go, you can’t go alone. You can’t trust any of them,” Uther said with a frown.

“I understand. I have already made arrangements. Sir Leon will be going with me. I trust him with my life,” Arthur said. Uther clearly believed the lie that Olivia and Lucian weren’t getting along with Merlin and Balinor. This was good. Arthur was silent as Uther contemplated all of this.

“You may go,” he said. Arthur held back a cheer. He bowed instead.

“Thank you, Father. We will be leaving before lunch. I believe we will be spending part of the afternoon in the forest,” Arthur said. Uther just nodded, waving him off. Arthur took that as a dismissal and hurried out.

Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

\---

Merlin was dressed and ready the next morning before Balinor and Arthur even woke up. He was sitting at the table, patiently waiting for the two other men to wake up. When they did, he grinned.

“Good morning, Papa! Good morning, Arthur!” he said. 

“You’re up already?” Arthur said with a yawn. 

“Yes! We’re going on our picnic today!” Merlin said. 

“It’s not for a few more hours, Merlin,” Balinor chuckled, starting to put the blankets and pillows back in the cage.

“I know, I’m just very excited,” Merlin said. “Are we going to take the horses? I haven’t seen Mairwen since we found Lucian. I want him to meet her before he has to leave.”

“Yes, we’ll take the horses. You can introduce Mairwen to both Lucian and Olivia. I’m sure they’ll love her,” Arthur chuckled, digging through their shared wardrobe. 

He pulled out a simple red tunic and black trousers. They didn’t need to be fancy today. Olivia and Lucian had been given baths the day before, and Hunith had brushed out Olivia’s hair and trimmed Lucian’s. Arthur had given them new clothes and metal cuffs as well. He would get rid of the cuffs the moment they were out of Camelot, of course. 

Lucian was equally excited when Arthur went down to the dungeons to fetch him and Olivia. He couldn’t wait to go outside, and to go home to his family. Olivia looked the happiest she had since Arthur had met her. No doubt she would be even happier when she was finally reunited with her soulmate and family, but for now...it was nice. 

When the time came, Merlin grabbed Lucian’s hand and dragged him to the stables. He brought the young man over to Mairwen’s stall. The mare perked up and wandered over to them, whinnying in greeting.

“Lucian, this is Mairwen. She’s my horse. Arthur gave her to me. She likes to be brushed and pet. You can pet her. You do it like this,” Merlin said. He reached out and gently pet Mairwen’s nose. The horse nuzzled into it. 

“Oh, she’s really nice,” Lucian said. He was somewhat nervous about petting the horse, but he let Merlin guide his hand anyways. He gasped when Mairwen nuzzled into the pet as she did for Merlin. 

“Her nose is so soft!” he said. 

“It is! She likes being petted on the nose and neck,” Merlin grinned.

“I hope my horse is as nice as her,” Lucian sighed. 

“She is! You’re going to get Mother’s horse. Her name is Lady. She is a very nice horse too. Mother said it would be good because she is easy to ride and this will be your first time. Papa is going to ride Ahern, Arthur will have Llamrei, and Olivia is going to get Willow. I made sure that Mr. Tyr found a nice horse for her too,” Merlin explained.

“Who is Mr. Tyr?” Lucian asked. 

“Mr. Tyr is the stable hand. He taught me how to brush Mariwen. He said I’m allowed to come and see her whenever I want. He’s real nice,” Merlin said. He looked over at Arthur, pointing to the shorter man leading four horses. “That’s him, the man with the horses.”

Lucian looked over. This Tyr looked nice. He was smiling and chatting happily with Balinor and Olivia.

Merlin opened Mairwen’s stall. Tyr had prepared her already, so he only needed to take the reins and lead her out. The mare followed happily. Merlin took Lucian’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s go meet him!” he said. 

Lucian was nervous, to say the least. However, when Tyr looked to him and smiled brightly, he felt at ease. 

“Ah! You must be Lucian! ‘Tis a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Your mother and Balinor were just telling me about you. I’m glad to hear that Merlin has a new friend,” Tyr said. “Good day to you too, Merlin. I see you’ve found Mairwen. I made sure she was ready for you. I know how much you love to lead her yourself.”

“Yes I do, thank you, Mr. Tyr!” Merlin said. 

Lucian decided that he liked Tyr. The stablehand must have known he was speaking to sorcerers, yet he wasn’t afraid. In fact, he was speaking to them as if they were old friends! He smiled back at the man.

“I am Lucian. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Tyr. Merlin told me about you. He said that you taught him how to brush Mariwen, and that you were very nice, and that you took very good care of the horses,” he said.

“Yes, it’s my honour to care for the horses. Merlin does a very good job at caring for Mairwen as well,” Tyr said with a smile. 

Servants had brought down some food and blankets for the picnic. Leon was escorting them, leading his own horse. 

“Is everyone ready?” he asked. 

“Yes we are, Leon. Merlin, why don’t you show Lucian how to get on a horse? Unless you wish to do so, Lady Olivia,” Arthur said. Olivia smiled.

“I think that would be lovely. Merlin, you may show him,” she said. She had watched the two warlocks. Merlin clearly enjoyed teaching Lucian the few things he knew, why would she take this last chance away from him? She would be able to teach her son things when they were safe in the mountains.

Merlin grinned, reaching out for Lady’s reins. Tyr happily handed them over, giving the other reins to the other riders. Merlin made sure there was enough space for Lucian to see him.

“Okay, this is what you do. You put your foot in this thing,” he said, pointing to the stirrup. He then put his foot in it to demonstrate. Once he was sure Lucian understood, he continued. “And then, you hold this knobby thing, so you can swing your leg over and put it in the other dangly thing!” Merlin grinned. He did just that.

“Do you think you can do it?” he asked. Balinor and Olivia were standing nearby so they could help in case Lucian fell. Lucian nodded.

“I think I can do it!” he said. “Put my foot in the dangly thing, then hold the knobby thing...and swing my leg over!” he said as he copied Merlin’s actions. He was soon sitting on Lady proudly. 

“I did it!” he cheered. The group clapped. 

“Very good, Lucian!” Olivia said. Lucian grinned. 

“Thank you, mama,” Lucian said. He gently pet Lady’s neck. “You were very good too, Lady. Thank you for staying still.”

The group was soon packed up and everyone was on their horses. Balinor and Olivia led their children’s horses until they were out into the forest, then Balinor gave Mairwen’s reins over to Merlin. Olivia held onto Lady’s, just to be safe. 

Balinor stopped them once they reached a large clearing. He dismounted, handing Ahern over to Merlin.

“Here. This is where we met with the dragons before. There is room for the horses to walk around, and a stream where they can drink. We can eat, then I can summon someone to take you both home,” he said.

“Perfect. Lucian, dear, stay on your horse until Balinor and I are there. We’ll catch you if you fall,” Olivia said with a smile.

“I fell off Mairwen the first time too. It’s okay if you fall!” Merlin said as he saw Lucian’s expression of surprise.

“Here, I’ll show you how to do it,” Merlin said. “Watch me carefully. You take one leg out of the dangly thing, then swing it over. Hold on tight to the knobby thing so you don’t fall. Then put your foot on the ground. When you do that, you can take your other foot out of the other dangly thing,” he explained, going through the motions as he did so.

Lucian watched closely. He waited until his mother and Balinor were there before imitating what Merlin did. He stumbled slightly once he hit the ground. Balinor reached out, steadying him so he didn’t fall. Lucian grinned.

“I think I did okay!” he said. 

“You did! I’m so proud of you, darling,” Olivia said. 

Arthur and Leon smiled as they watched the sorcerers. Arthur stepped forward, holding a key. 

“Come here, Olivia, Lucian. This will unlock the cuffs. You’ll be able to use your magic. Perhaps you can show him some magic during lunch, Olivia,” he said. 

Olivia’s eyes instantly moved to the key. There was still a small part of her that wanted to attack Arthur the moment her and Lucian were free, but she pushed those feelings aside. There was no place for them here. He was a good man who was helping them, and he was Merlin’s soulmate. She would not betray either of them like that. She held out her hands, wanting Arthur to free her first in case something happened. She couldn’t bare to watch her son suffer if there was any kind of feedback.

Arthur nodded and stepped forward, unlocking the first cuff. Olivia gasped the moment he removed the second. She could feel her long lost magic return to her. She glanced over and Merlin and Balinor. The father and son were standing side by side. Merlin had a huge grin on his face.

“Do Lucian now!” Merlin said. Arthur chuckled, turning to Lucian.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Lucian bit his lip, then nodded. He held out his hands just like his mother had. Olivia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You can do this,” she said softly.

Arthur unlocked the cuffs. When the second was removed, Lucian’s eyes went wide. He fell to the ground, touching it. 

“It...It feels funny,” he said.

“It feels like there’s magic all around you, doesn’t it? Papa said the earth welcomes us,” Merlin said, getting on his knees beside his friend. Lucian looked over at him nodding.

“Yeah! It feels like that!” he said. 

“Olivia, can I teach him how to make a little ball of fire?” Merlin asked, looking over at Olivia. She chuckled.

“Of course, Merlin,” she said.

The two warlocks sat to the side as the rest of their group set up the picnic. Merlin sat there patiently, showing Lucian how to make the balls of fire that the young man loved so much. By the end of it, Lucian was an expert.

“Merlin! Lucian! Everything is ready, why don’t you come over here and eat something?” Balinor called. Merlin stood up, grabbing Lucian’s hand.

“Come on! You should show them your magic!” Merlin said, leading him over to the group. “Everyone, Lucian knows how to make fire now,” he announced once they were over.

Lucian looked at the ground, blushing. 

“I’m not as good as Merlin is,” he said softly. 

“I’d love to see what you can do, if you’re willing to show us,” Olivia said. 

Lucian hesitated for a moment, before opening his hand and focusing on it, just as Merlin taught him. He took a deep breath.

“Forbearnan,” he said. A ball of fire appeared in his cupped hand. Olivia cried out with joy.

“You did it! I’m so proud of you!” she said. Lucian smiled.

“Thank you, Mama! Merlin is a very good teacher!” he said. Merlin stood tall and proud, puffing his chest out.

“Yes, he is a very good teacher,” Olivia said with a nod. “Come now, you both worked very hard and deserve a break. Lunch is ready.”

Leon was no stranger to magic. While it was not practiced in Camelot, he had been on the fateful trip to Nemeth with Arthur. He had witnessed their sorcerers performing their tricks. This however, this was different. This was a sorcerer who had no access to his magic his whole life, now here he was creating fire. It was amazing. He looked so happy, especially when his mother praised him for it. Leon knew he would be supporting Arthur from now on. The enslavement of sorcerers, it needed to stop, especially when it was hurting children.

\---

The group sat on the blanket and chatted happily as they ate. Merlin and Lucian were trying not to think about how they would be separated after all of this. Lucian was excited to meet his family, and Merlin was happy for him, but the two knew they would miss each other terribly.

Once they were finished, Merlin and Lucian sat under a tree as the rest cleaned up the picnic. Lucian rested his head against Merlin’s shoulder. 

“I’m kind of scared...what if my family doesn’t like me?” he asked. 

“Lucian! Your father, and brother, and sister will love you! They’ve missed you and your mother a lot. Everyone else will love you too. They’re really nice. Papa said that the only bond stronger than our people’s is the bond of a soulmate. We’re all connected, and everyone is important. You’ll be happy in the mountains,” Merlin insisted. 

Lucian was silent as he contemplated this. His mother had said the same thing to him before. She had raised him on stories of their people and the bond they shared with both each other and the dragons. He trusted her. He trusted Merlin. He trusted Balinor. If they said that the dragon kin would love and accept him, then he believed it.

“I’ll miss you, though,” he finally said. Merlin’s expression saddened.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said. “But...we’ll see each other again one day. One day you can come back to Camelot, and we’ll still be best friends. You have to take good care of Aithusa as well, remember?”

“I’ll take very good care of Aithusa. I promise!” Lucian said. 

“Lucian! It’s time to go!” Olivia called from the middle of the field. 

Merlin offered Lucian his hand, smiling. He brought him over to Olivia. Olivia put an arm around her son, holding him tight. 

“Balinor is going to call a dragon now. Listen closely, my son. This is the language the dragons speak. The dragonlords have been blessed to know it, and can use it to give them commands,” she said. Lucian nodded, his eyes on Balinor. The older man glanced back at him, offering him a smile before turning to the clearing. 

“Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!” Balinor roared.

As relaxed around the sorcerers as Leon was, he still jumped back when Balinor spoke. That was not like normal magic. That was something far more powerful. Even Arthur looked shocked. Now that he wasn’t distracted by an upcoming battle, he had to admit that Balinor’s words and voice were quite startling. 

Lucian watched Balinor with wide eyes that were full of awe and admiration. His own father was a dragonlord. He must be as impressive and powerful as Balinor was. He glanced at his mother, who was smiling as she held her son’s hand. They looked to the sky as there was the sound of wings. 

Iantha came into view, swooping down and landing in front of Balinor. Balinor smiled up at her. 

“Hello, Iantha. We have two people you should meet. I’d like you to take them home,” he said. 

“Lady Olivia Urry...it has been a long time. Lord Albin has grieved for you. We all have. You and your child are more than welcome to come home,” Iantha said with a smile. Olivia bowed to the dragon, while Lucian stared at her with wide eyes. Iantha lowered her head so she was level with the young man.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, son of Albin and Olivia. Might I know your name?” she asked.

“I...I’m Lucian,” Lucian said nervously. Iantha nodded.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lucian Urry,” she said. “Climb on my back. I will take you home.”

Before Lucian had a chance to do so, Merlin ran up and hugged him tight. The young man was starting to cry. They really had to say goodbye now. Lucian hugged Merlin back, tears falling down his own cheeks.

“A dragon ride is really fun. You’ll love it,” Merlin said through his tears. 

“Promise me you’ll come back one day, okay? We’ll see each other again, right?” Lucian said. No matter how many times they had said it before, they were meaningless in this moment. 

“I promise,” Merlin said. 

Olivia and Iantha let the two share a few more moments before Olivia spoke up.

“Come, Lucian. It’s time to go home,” she said. She turned to Arthur and bowed. “Thank you, Prince Arthur, for all you have done. When you are King, you will have the Urry Clan’s loyalty.”

“You are most welcome, Lady Olivia. I look forward to a day when you are free to return. Please, give your family my regards and well wishes,” Arthur replied. 

“I will. And you, Sir Leon, thank you for your support. You have been very kind,” Olivia added, turning to Leon. Leon bowed his head.

“It is nothing, My Lady. I wish you the best on your trip home,” he said.

“Oh, Lucian!” Merlin said. When Lucian looked over to him, Merlin leaned forwards and booped noses. Lucian blinked.

“What was that for?” he asked. Merlin grinned.

“It’s how dragons show affection! It’s like a kiss, but dragons don’t mean it in a loving way like soulmates do when they kiss. It’s different. It’s only supposed to be friendly,” he explained. Lucian’s expression brightened.

“I understand! I’ll make sure to do it to Aithusa when I meet her, and tell her that one is from you!” he said. The two sorcerers eyes were still teary, but they were smiling, at least. 

“Thank you!” Merlin said. Balinor stepped forward, hugging both Lucian and Olivia.

“While I will miss your company, I’m glad to see that you’re returning home,” he said.

“Thank you for your help, Balinor. Please thank Hunith and say goodbye to her as well for me. Until we meet again, my friend,” Olivia said.

“I will. Until we meet again, Olivia,” Balinor nodded.

Merlin stood back with his father, Arthur, and Leon as Olivia and Lucian got on Iantha. The two waved goodbye as the dragon took off. Merlin stared up, watching until the blue dragon disappeared on the horizon.

“Come, Merlin. It’s time for us to go home,” Balinor said, putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. 

Merlin nodded sadly, turning to his father. He would see his friend again. He just needed to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Lucian are now safe at home! One day I might do a bonus chapter with a short story of them being reunited with their family, and Lucian getting to meet Aithusa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is enjoying his life with Merlin, at least until his father gives him some disturbing orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay it's another chapter! Now, this one does have a bit of dark in it, mainly because of Uther. Arthur doesn't do the thing, of course. The rest of it is fluff!
> 
> A big thank you to Plutonia and Pelydryn from the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/) for cheer-leading through this chapter!

As the weeks went on, Arthur started to build up his allies. He was quickly finding that his knights were far more just than the guards who roamed the sorcerer’s dungeon. Once they heard Merlin and Lucian’s tale, they were just as horrified as Leon had been.

It helped that Merlin seemed to have the ability to win people over. The moment his men met Merlin, they were completely convinced that this young man was innocent and needed protection. Balinor would laugh and say he expected nothing less, and that he was proud of his son.

While the guards weren’t overly trustworthy, Arthur did manage to find a few allies among them, though there weren’t as many as he would have liked. It would be harder to break sorcerer’s out if the guards weren’t on his side. At least his father was relatively indifferent towards the sorcerers. He disliked them and distrusted them, but otherwise paid them no attention or actively sought out to harm them.

It made the King’s request that much more shocking.

\---

Five months into his new life as a treasonous son with a warlock soulmate, Uther called him into the throne room for a report. Arthur was dutiful, making sure to give every detail he was willing to share. Merlin and Balinor were becoming very powerful, and Arthur’s experiment was a success.

“I believe that we should begin doing this with other sorcerers and knights. They can easily wear the same cuff’s Merlin and Balinor do. With their freedom and new friendships with our army, we could become unstoppable,” Arthur said, trying to appeal to his father’s ambitious and greedy side.

“A few of your knights may take one sorcerer,” Uther said. These tears were powerful, and everyone knew it. He had hoped that Arthur wouldn’t have bonded so much with Merlin and Balinor, so he could have kept up the image that sorcerers were heartless and stupid. Uther knew he had made a mistake by allowing Arthur to do this. No matter, he could try to break that bond.

“I am very interested in seeing this progress. Tonight you will dine with me, and you will bring your sorcerers along,” he said.

Arthur held back a frown. This was unusual. His father was planning something, and he had no idea what it was. The King had never asked to actually see Merlin and Balinor these past few months. It was unsettling. Arthur bowed.

“As you wish, Sire,” he said, not wanting to give Uther any reason to remove the two men from his presence. Uther dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Arthur rushed back to his chambers. Dinner was still a few hours away, but he wanted to give Merlin time to prepare himself. The poor man was still terrified of Uther. Arthur couldn’t really blame him. Hopefully this visit would be easier with both Arthur and Balinor by his side.

The warlock and Dragonlord in question were sitting at the table, laughing. Arthur felt guilty about the fact he was just about to ruin their joy. He closed the door behind him and moved to join them. The laughter ceased once they saw the Prince’s expression. 

“Arthur? Are you okay?” Merlin asked with a frown. Arthur was rarely happy after his reports to the King, but this time he looked more troubled than usual.

“My father has asked me to dine with him tonight. He wishes to see my progress in person, so he expects both of you to attend as well,” Arthur said. 

Merlin paled. Eat supper with the King? He couldn’t. The man was absolutely terrifying. He had nightmares of the day they had been arrested. Sometimes, they weren’t saved. They were thrown back into the dungeons, and he never saw his father or Arthur again. Even though it was just a dream, Merlin wasn’t as stupid as people; and sometimes himself; believed. He knew that was one of the dangers of remaining in Camelot. 

Balinor put an arm over his son’s shoulder, pulling him close. He didn’t need to look at Merlin to know the warlock would be extremely troubled by this news. He had been the one who woke up when Merlin had the nightmares. He had been the one who would hug Merlin tight as he sobbed until he fell asleep again. 

Arthur knew about the nightmares, of course. One did not go on patrols and sleep heavily. It was habit now. He had to always be on his guard. He had chosen to allow Balinor to comfort his son. Arthur wasn’t really sure if he knew how to comfort someone who had a nightmare like that.

“Why does he want to see us? He’s never asked to do so before,” Balinor finally said, frowning deeply. 

“I don’t know. I suspect he’s planning something, I just don’t know what. It bothers me, but you both need to come. We can’t go against his wishes. I don’t want to give him any reason to try to take you two away from me,” Arthur said. 

“We’ll need to be on our guard, then,” Balinor said. 

Merlin was silent as the two men spoke. He was absolutely terrified, more so now that he knew Arthur and his father were nervous as well. He looked up when Balinor ruffled his hair, giving his son a reassuring smile. Merlin couldn’t smile back. He knew the smile was forced. 

“It will be okay, Merlin. I’ll protect you. Arthur will protect you. I promise,” Balinor said. Merlin nodded, leaning against Balinor’s shoulder. He did believe that. He would just have to wait and see how this would play out.

\---

Despite his father’s promise. Merlin was anxious up until they left. He sat still as his father combed his hair. Balinor wanted to make sure Merlin looked his best for the visit with the King. Arthur brought a red tunic over, holding it out.

“This one will fit. It will probably be best if my father sees you in your own clothes. You can change when we get back,” Arthur said.

Merlin pouted. He would much rather wear Arthur’s tunic. They were comfortable, and Arthur thought he looked cute in them. That meant they made Arthur happy. They made Merlin happy as well. 

He did take the tunic, however. He quickly changed into it, instantly deciding that this was the worst tunic ever. It was made of the same fine material as Arthur’s, but it was nowhere near as comfy. He no longer looked or felt cute. This tunic fit, instead of drowning him in cloth.

“You look very handsome, Merlin,” Arthur said, noticing Merlin’s expression. Even the compliment didn’t seem to help. 

“I don’t like it. I want to change when we get back,” he said. 

“You can do that. You just need to keep this one on for a bit, then you can change,” Arthur sighed. “Come on, we should get going. My father will be waiting. Remember, let me do all the talking. Don’t speak unless he speaks to you.”

Merlin bit his lip, but nodded. He reached out and grabbed his father’s sleeve. Balinor gave him a small smile, leading his son out of the room behind Arthur. 

Uther was waiting for them. He was sitting at the head of the table, frowning. Arthur entered the room first, bowing. Merlin and Balinor followed. Merlin copied Arthur, bowing to the King along with his father. 

They sat at the table, still silent. Servants began to bring over food. 

“The younger sorcerer looks upset. What’s wrong with it?” Uther asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what was wrong with Merlin.

“He’s nervous, Father. If you’ll recall the last time you were in his presence, you had him and his father arrested for a crime they did not commit,” Arthur said. 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Merlin mumbled. Uther frowned.

“What was that, sorcerer?” he sneered. Merlin whimpered, flinching away.

“He said that he was sorry, Your Highness,” Balinor said. Uther narrowed his eyes.

“Didn’t you learn from the last time? You are not to speak unless you are spoken to!” he snapped. 

Merlin buried his face in Balinor’s tunic. Balinor put a protective arm around his now shaking son. 

“I thought you said it was happy when it was with it’s father,” Uther said, leaning back in his chair.

“He is, but right now he’s scared. You’re scaring him, Father. Please don’t yell at him,” Arthur said, glad he was between Uther and the sorcerers.

Merlin was absolutely terrified. He hated everything about this. All he could think about was the time him and his father had been arrested. He was scared that Uther would find a reason to arrest them now. He would never see his father or Arthur again!

“Fine,” Uther scoffed. The sorcerer was pathetic, clinging to his father like that.

“Thank you, Sire,” Arthur said. He turned to Merlin, reaching over Balinor and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, Merlin. You need to have something to eat,” he said softly. 

Uther raised an eyebrow as Merlin pulled away from his father. The boy was still trembling slightly, but he was at least attempting to put on a brave face for Arthur. 

He couldn’t wait to break the bond that the two men clearly shared. 

He waited until everyone was eating before he brought up the subject. 

“I have an order for you, Arthur,” he began. He noted how Arthur tensed up. “They are running out of room in the dungeon. I’m sure you’ve heard about it. I want you to take all the old sorcerers out into the forest and kill them. They’re going to die soon anyways.”

Arthur was absolutely horrified. He now knew his father was a terrible man, but this...this was something else. He was being ordered to kill defenseless elderly people. This went against the Knight’s Code. A Knight was to never kill an innocent. Uther was clearly pleased at Arthur’s horror.

“You seem shocked. Do you feel the same when you kill an animal? That’s all these sorcerers are. They’re no better than animals,” Uther said. 

“I...I just wasn’t expecting such an order, Sire. I will gather my men and we will set out tomorrow,” Arthur said, regaining his composure. He already had a plan.

“Arthur…” Merlin whimpered. Balinor shook his head, gesturing for the boy to keep quiet. 

Merlin was very distraught. How could Arthur betray him like this? Uther found this wonderful. Hopefully the bond would be broken, and Arthur would stop this foolish mission. 

Dinner was finished in silence. Merlin refused to eat, choosing to stare at his food instead, despite his father’s insistence he had to eat.

Arthur couldn’t get the two sorcerers out of there fast enough the moment Uther dismissed them. He rushed Merlin and Balinor back to their room, slamming the door behind him.

“I can’t believe him!” Arthur hissed. “I knew he was a dishonest and terrible man, but I never imagined this! Balinor, would the dragonlords take these sorcerers in? Would the dragons take them to the mountains? I refuse to kill innocent men and women, but they need somewhere safe to go.”

Merlin burst into tears. Of course Arthur wasn’t going to really do it! He shouldn’t have doubted him. He flung himself into Arthur’s open arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

“He’s horrible! I thought you were really going to do it!” Merlin said. Arthur rubbed his back.

“No, Merlin. I’m not going to kill them. I’ll make sure they are safe, I promise,” he said, heartbroken that Merlin actually thought he would kill the sorcerers.

“I’ll call the dragons. Our kin will take care of them. They’ll be safe,” Balinor insisted.

“Thank you, Balinor. I’ll bring my most trustworthy men. We will need a story, however. You can’t be seen leaving with me. I was thinking of speaking to Hunith. You three can go for a ride in the opposite direction. I can say I felt it was best to give Merlin some time away from Camelot. Leon can be your escort. If anyone asks why Gaius’ apprentice is with you, I can say that she is supervising to make sure you two are healthy and doing well. Once you reach the forest you can circle around, and meet us in the clearing,” Arthur said. He had planned all of this over supper, but he needed to be sure Merlin and Balinor were willing to go along with it. 

“Yes. That sounds perfect,” Balinor agreed. 

“It will be nice to go for a ride with mother,” Merlin said softly, sniffing as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“It will. I’m sure she’ll love it,” Balinor said.

Now that he was sure Merlin was going to be okay, Arthur stepped back.

“I need to make some arrangements. I’ll be back within the hour. Merlin, get dressed in your favorite tunic and relax. Everything will be okay,” Arthur said.

Merlin smiled brightly as he ran over to the tunic sitting on the bed. He quickly changed into it, hugging himself. This felt much better.

\---

Arthur returned to the room an hour later, just as he said. His loyal knights knew of the plan, and Hunith had agreed to go out with Merlin and Balinor tomorrow. He told the guards of his father’s orders. They said they would have the elderly sorcerers ready for him.

Merlin and Balinor were sitting by the fire when Arthur returned. Balinor had been in the middle of an old dragonlord legend, illustrating the story in the fire. They tensed up when Arthur entered, but calmed when they saw who it was. 

“I hope I didn’t miss most of the story,” Arthur said, going to join them. Merlin shuffled slightly so Arthur could sit beside him, resting his head on Balinor’s shoulder.

“You didn’t. Papa just started,” Merlin smiled. 

“Good. I hope you don’t mind starting over, Balinor,” Arthur grinned. 

“I can start over. I assume everything is ready for tomorrow?” Balinor chuckled. 

“Yes, I have spoken to my knights, Hunith, and the guards in the dungeon. The only ones who don’t know the true plan is the guards. None of them were ones I could trust,” Arthur said. 

Balinor nodded before he started his story over. Instead of watching the fire and listening to the story, Arthur ended up staring at Merlin. He loved how expressive the young warlock was. Merlin reacted to anything and everything, showing exactly how he felt about it. Arthur’s favourite thing is when he smiled. The young man’s eyes would crinkle up into little half moons as his round cheeks were pushed up. As Merlin gained some weight, they discovered he also had dimples. Merlin smiled a lot whenever Balinor told his stories.

Merlin’s laugh was also music to Arthur’s ears. He was eternally grateful it didn’t take much to amuse him, so he could hear that beautiful song multiple times a day.

The only thing Arthur didn’t like about Merlin was when he cried. It was funny; he had first taken Merlin in with the intent to bond with him and harvest more powerful tears, but now he hated to see those tears, unless he was crying with joy. Whenever Merlin cried tears of sorrow they were always dull and lifeless, nothing like the beautiful tears of gold he cried when he was happy. He hated seeing Merlin upset. He wanted the warlock to always be as happy as he could be. 

He didn’t even realize Balinor had finished the tale until Merlin was waving a hand in front of Arthur’s face, wearing a cheeky grin. Arthur blinked. Both the men were looking at him.

“I’m sorry. My mind started to wander,” he said, somewhat guilty. He had asked Balinor to start the story over, yet he hadn’t even listened. 

“What were you thinking about?” Merlin said. Arthur grinned, reaching out and poking Merlin’s cheek.

“You, actually. I was thinking about how much I love your smile, and the way your eyes crinkle up,” he said. 

Merlin turned bright red, looking away. He was used to Arthur admitting his feelings these days, but there were times he couldn’t help but blush. 

“I like it when you smile too. It makes me very happy,” he said. “I like it when Papa smiles too!” he quickly added, not wanting his father to be left out of these compliments.

Balinor let out a deep laugh, grinning and ruffling Merlin’s hair. Arthur noted that while Merlin definitely had Hunith’s eyes, he got his smile from his father. 

“Thank you, Merlin. You are very kind,” Balinor said. 

“You’re welcome, Papa,” Merlin said, pleased that his father wasn’t left out. 

They sat there for a little while longer, just talking about their day and their plans for tomorrow. Merlin looked into the fire, reaching out and muttering a spell. His eyes flashed and a little dragon formed.

The trio jumped as they heard a crash. They looked to the source of the noise, only to find Morris standing there with wide eyes, a tray and jug of water on the floor. 

Arthur jumped up, holding his up hands. Morris had befriended the sorcerers within the past few months and knew that they slept out of the cage, but he had no idea they had access to their magic. He glanced back at Merlin and Balinor. Merlin looked terrified, while Balinor was holding his son tight, ready to protect him. 

“Morris, please don’t scream. Don’t panic. Let me explain,” Arthur said. 

“S...Sire?” Morris said, looking between Arthur and the sorcerers.

“Morris, Merlin and Balinor are my friends. They are your friends as well. Remember this. Merlin meant no harm by what he did. He was only amusing himself. They’ve been able to use their magic since we went to Ealdor. It is beautiful, and shouldn’t be contained. They won’t hurt us, or Camelot,” Arthur said.

“Since Ealdor?” Morris asked. That had been over five months ago! They had been using their sorcery this whole time?

“Yes. The cuffs they wear are fake. My father cannot know. If he does, he’ll take them away from me. He might even kill them. I can’t be separated from them. Merlin...he’s so important to me. He’s my soulmate. One day, Balinor will be my father in law. I have sworn to protect them,” Arthur said.

They were silent as Morris processed all this information. The servant continued to look between his Prince and the sorcerers. When he finally did speak, it wasn’t what any of them expected at all. 

“Gaius’ apprentice, Hunith...she is Merlin’s mother, isn’t she?” Morris said. 

“I...yes. She is. She is Balinor’s soulmate,” Arthur said with a nod.

“I was wondering. She’s always here, and they have the same eyes. I’ve also seen how her and Balinor look at each other. I suspected there was something there,” Morris said. He was getting calmer as he spoke to Arthur. He trusted the Prince. He trusted Merlin and Balinor. If they truly had been using their magic for so many months, then that meant they had plenty of time to attack Camelot if that was their mission. They didn’t. 

“We won’t hurt you, Morris...we don’t want to hurt anybody. We just want to be free,” Merlin said softly. 

Morris looked to him. Despite the fact that the young man had spoken, he was hiding behind his father, clinging to the older man’s sleeve. Merlin was clearly terrified. How could anyone feel threatened by that? 

“What about the other two sorcerers you brought here once?” Morris asked, frowning. He was curious. He had thought it was strange when the two weren’t there one day and Arthur claimed that Merlin and Balinor weren’t getting along with them. They seemed to be great friends. He had always wondered where they went.

“Morris, if I tell you this, you must swear yourself to secrecy. There are only a few people who know this,” Arthur said. 

“I swear, Sire,” Morris replied. Yes, he would keep his Prince’s secret. Arthur was a good man, and he knew the importance of soulmates. If Arthur was saying Merlin was his, then he believed him. Merlin needed to stay with Arthur.

“Olivia and Lucian were dragon kin. The remaining dragonlords and their families are in hiding. Balinor summoned a dragon and sent them home. He is going to do the same with the sorcerers my father ordered me to execute tomorrow,” Arthur explained.

Morris looked slightly wary at this announcement, glancing at Balinor. He knew the man was a Dragonlord, but it was only now that it had really clicked in how powerful he could be. 

“I won’t ever use my power to attack Camelot. You are safe, boy,” Balinor said, raising an eyebrow. Morris nodded. He shouldn’t have doubted the man.

“Of course, sir,” he said. He turned back to Arthur. “You have my support, Sire.”

“Thank you, Morris. Now that we’ve settled that, I think it’s time for bed,” Arthur said, clapping his hands together. He was pleased with these results. 

Merlin gave Morris a small smile before darting to the wardrobe, going to get everyone’s nightclothes. He brought them over, holding them out.

“Thank you, Merlin. It seems we are set for the night. You may go home, Morris. We’ll see you tomorrow...and thank you again, for your loyalty,” Arthur said. Morris bowed to the Prince.

“You’re welcome, Sire. You are a good man, and I trust you. Goodnight, everyone, and good luck on your mission tomorrow,” he said.

\---

Arthur sent Balinor and Merlin off early the next day. Leon was glad to accompany the family, and promised he would keep some distance so they could spend some time together. They planned to meet at the clearing around mid-morning.

Merlin was very good at keeping up an act. He didn’t wave goodbye to Arthur, choosing to ignore him instead. He looked very upset and saddened, as if Arthur had really betrayed him. It was extremely convincing, and Arthur was bothered by it, despite the fact he knew it was a show in case Uther was watching from his window. He would have to compliment Merlin on his acting skills later. 

He busied himself with last minute preparations, trying to keep calm. He had a plan in mind, and knew he was taking his most loyal knights, but he was still worried about his father finding out. 

It was soon time to leave. His men were in the courtyard as the sorcerers were brought out, shackled and chained together. Arthur felt nauseous at the sight. There were so many of them, and they looked so weak. Some had empty eyes. They had accepted their fate. Others were still headstrong, glaring at their captors. Arthur prayed they would forgive them. 

He kept his face void of any emotion as they lead the sorcerers into the forest. Once they finally reached the clearing, he turned to address them.

“Sorcerers of Camelot, I know what you have been told. You have been told that you are to die today. While it is true that my father has given me these orders, I will not follow them through. Your people have been captive for too long. I confess I have done nothing but stand by as you have been tortured for your tears, but I beg your forgiveness. My eyes have been opened. I now see how we have wronged you,” he announced. There were murmurs among the group. No one really knew how to take this. 

“The knights with me are my most trusted men. They support what I plan to do. Today, you will be freed and sent to safety. When I am King, the harvesting operation will be stopped and sorcerers will be free once more,” he continued.

“Where are we going? Why should we believe you?” someone shouted. 

“Yes! What reason would you have to spare our lives?” 

“I have suffered in those dungeons for twenty long years. I am ready for death.”

Arthur looked around with wide eyes, trying to decide which question to answer first. He was being bombarded with them. He could understand, but it was overwhelming. He decided to share his reasons first. Hopefully that would answer some questions.

“When I visited Nemeth, I found that their sorcerers were free, and their tears were stronger as a result. I returned to Camelot and told this to my father. I have since discovered that he knew, but at the time I was unaware. He allowed me to take a sorcerer to bond with. I discovered that this sorcerer is my soulmate. It was him who opened my eyes. Up until then, I was unaware that there were young children in the dungeons, much less children who had been raised there. My soulmate is one of those children. I confess my initial reasons were selfish, but I now work for your benefit. I know it may be hard to believe me, but perhaps you will listen to him and his father. They will be arriving soon,” Arthur said.

Everyone was silent as they heard the sound of horses in the distance. Arthur smiled, it would seem the men in question would be arriving sooner than he first thought. 

“There are some dragonlords and their families who are in hiding. They are with the dragons. You will be sent to them. While I haven’t gotten a chance to speak with them, I’m sure they will care for you,” Arthur said.

“They will. I’ve already spoken to them,” Balinor said as his group rode up. “There is plenty of room, and people are more than willing to give up their homes for the elderly. They will sleep in the caves with the dragons instead.”

“Arthur! Mother and I got to go with him! I got to see the Urry’s and Aithusa! She’s getting big! And Lucian is very happy with his family. Albin looks a lot happier now that he has Olivia back. They said to tell you hello, and thank you for helping them,” Merlin said riding right up to Arthur. Arthur smiled, glancing at Leon.

“I just stayed back with the horses,” Leon said. 

“I’m glad to hear that they are willing to take everyone in, and that Lucian and Olivia have settled in nicely. I was just explaining to the elders,” Arthur said. He turned back to the group of sorcerers. “Everyone, this is Merlin Ambrosius, my soulmate.”

Merlin blushed when he realized all eyes were on him. He hadn’t really been paying attention to what Arthur had been saying before they arrived, or who he was talking to. He had been too excited to tell him all about his trip to the mountains. 

“Hello,” he said softly, giving a little wave. 

Balinor brought Ahern forward, going to stand between his son and the crowd. Merlin was much better than he had been months ago, but he still got anxious. He wasn’t surprised when Merlin grabbed his sleeve. He glanced at Arthur, who at least had the decency to look guilty for putting Merlin in that position. He had only wanted to introduce his soulmate. He hadn’t been thinking.

“Merlin, why don’t you go stand with your mother?” Balinor said. Merlin nodded, quickly heading back to Hunith. Once he was there, Balinor turned to face the crowd. He gave a small nod of his head to Arthur as permission to introduce him.

“This is---” Arthur began. He was cut off by someone in the crowd. 

“Balinor? Is that really you?” 

Arthur looked to Balinor, who clearly recognized the voice. The Dragonlord dismounted, shoving the reins into Arthur’s hand before rushing to the group. He stopped when he came to two men near the front. His eyes began to fill with tears as he embraced them.

Hunith came to Arthur’s side, her own eyes wide. Merlin followed behind her, curious as to who had his parents so surprised.

“Uncle Galien? Uncle Hardwin?” Hunith gasped. Merlin blinked.

“Papa’s uncles on his mother’s side,” he said, recognizing the names. Hunith smiled, nodding.

“Yes, dear,” she said. Merlin smiled brightly. At least two of his great uncles were going to be freed today, and sent back to the dragonlords! They would be safe there. 

Arthur reached out, ready to take Mairwen and Lady’s reins as well. No doubt Balinor and Hunith would want to introduce their son to these men. Hunith smiled at Arthur, giving Lady’s reins over and dismounting. Merlin followed his mother’s lead, letting her take his hand as she brought him over to his father and his uncles.

Balinor and his long lost family had been hugging and crying this entire time. He managed to pull away when Hunith and Merlin approached him. He wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling and holding his hand out for them. Hunith took it.

“Uncle Galien. Uncle Hardwin. You remember Hunith, don’t you?” he said. The two men smiled, nodding.

“Of course. I take it you managed to escape imprisonment?” Hardwin said. Balinor’s smile fell as he shook his head.

“No, Uncle. I was in the dungeons for twenty years. We were only reunited six months ago,” he said. “There is some happy news, though. I want to introduce you to our son, Merlin. They brought him to me when he was only a few months old. He is extremely powerful. Kilgharrah has said that he is Emrys.”

The people around them all gasped as Balinor held out a hand for Merlin to take, giving him a reassuring smile. It was now Balinor’s turn to feel guilty. All eyes were on Merlin as the news traveled through the crowd. Hunith raised a disapproving eyebrow at her husband. Arthur had told hold back a laugh. It was very clear she was related to Gaius when she did that.

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Balinor apologized as Merlin ran to his side, clinging to his father. Balinor put an arm around him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Merlin. I am Hardwin, and this is Galien. We are your father’s uncles,” Hardwin began, trying to distract the boy.

“On his mother’s side. He has cousins and aunts too. And another uncle and aunt and cousins on his father’s side,” Merlin said with a small smile. 

“Very good! I’m sure you will meet your aunts and other half of your family soon. We will find them before we leave,” Galien said.

“You believe them? Do you really think he’ll free us?” a nearby woman said. 

“I do. My nephew and niece are no fools, if they trust Arthur Pendragon enough to work with him, then I will trust in the Prince as well,” Galien said. “Isn’t that right, Hardwin?”

“The Great Dragon has said Merlin is Emrys. I may not dragon kin, but he is a wise beast. Our sister married into the dragonlords, and we learned their ways as well. They look up to Kilgharrah. It would be wise to follow their lead,” Hardwin said, agreeing with his brother. 

There were small murmurs as the news passed through the crowd. The dragon kin among them nodded in agreement as they heard it. Kilgharrah was indeed wise. He was someone they could trust.

“Arthur Pendragon is also the Once and Future King. He will bring peace to Albion. A Pendragon is not who I expected to be both the Once and Future King and my son’s soulmate, but this is what fate has decided,” Balinor announced loudly as he pulled away.

Arthur smiled slightly as Balinor spoke. The sorcerers were starting to trust him. He handed the family’s horses over to Leon before he pulled out a key, sighing softly. This was going to take awhile. 

“Don’t bother with the key, Arthur. I can unlock them all at once,” Balinor said. Arthur jumped, he hadn’t noticed the Dragonlord had made it over to him already. 

“Can you please call the dragons first? Just to show our sincerity,” Arthur said, quickly regaining his composure. Despite the fact that the sorcerers at the very least believed him, he wanted that assurance just in case someone disagreed. 

He watched as Balinor nodded, turning and looking to the sky. He would never get over how powerful the dragon tongue sounded. One day, Merlin would be able to do that too. Arthur hoped that it was far in the future after Balinor had grown old and passed on from age, but he was still excited at the thought of his dear Merlin shouting to the sky and summoning up dragons. 

The young warlock in question stood by Hunith’s side, grinning. He couldn’t wait to see which dragons would answer the call. He hadn’t had as chance to meet them all yet, so he hoped that he didn’t know some of them.

Three dragons appeared on the horizon. Two of them were large, large enough to carry multiple people. The third was small, too small to take anyone. Merlin cried out with joy when he realized who it was. Aithusa. Balinor gave him a smile. He had called her so Merlin could spend more time with her.

Merlin recognized one of the other dragons. It was Iantha, her blue scales shimmering in the light. The other was a red one he hadn’t met before. No matter, he could meet them after. He ran to the small white dragon when she landed, wrapping her arms around her.

“Hello, Aithusa!” he said. Arthur’s eyes widened.

“You said she had gotten big, I didn’t realize you meant she was _that_ big already!” he said, handing Llamrei off to Leon before dismounting. 

He went over to the dragon. By dragon standards, she was still very small, but by human standards, she was the size of a small horse. Aithusa perked up when Arthur came over, gently headbutting him. Arthur grinned.

“Headbutting me, Aithusa? I thought we were friends!” he chuckled.

“You are friends! She was just playing,” Merlin said, worried Arthur thought otherwise. 

“It’s okay, Merlin, I know. I was just teasing her. I was playing with her too,” Arthur said. “She’s beautiful. Her scales have started to shimmer now.”

He didn’t turn around as he heard Balinor shout a spell. The shackles holding the elderly sorcerers fell to the ground. There were cries of surprise and relief as their magic returned to them.

The knights watched closely. Despite the fact that they were willing to help Arthur with his quest, some of them were nervous about releasing so many sorcerers at once. They were worried about those who would want to retaliate. Thankfully, nothing came. People began to move around, trying to find lost loved ones. 

There were shimmers of gold as families, friends, and soulmates were reunited. The knights watched with awe. They had heard of Balinor and Hunith’s reunion, but they hadn’t been there to witness it. The tears were indeed beautiful. 

Hardwin and Galien came out of the crowd, both escorting a woman. Judging by their closeness, they were the aunts that had been mentioned earlier. Balinor had gone off into the group, searching for his Uncle Colin and Aunt Helen. Hunith brought the other two couples to Merlin and Arthur.

“Merlin, this is Aunt Clare and Aunt Margaret,” she said, introducing the women. Merlin turned to greet them, smiling brightly. 

“Hello! I’m Merlin, and this is Arthur. He’s my soulmate,” Merlin announced, reaching out and grabbing Arthur’s hand. “And this is Aithusa! She’s not my dragon, but I like her a lot, and she likes me! Papa said that we bonded.”

The four sorcerers looked at Aithusa in awe. The white dragon was beautiful. She moved towards them curiously, wanting to greet these new friends of Merlin’s. 

“Hello, Aithusa,” Margaret said. 

“You can pet her. Aithusa likes being pet,” Merlin said. Margaret slowly put her hand out. Aithusa nuzzled into it, cooing happily. 

“Oh, what a little darling!” Clare said, going to pet the baby dragon as well. Aithusa happily allowed it, enjoying all this new attention.

“Ah, that dragon gets so spoiled. Lucian spoils her rotten too,” Balinor said with a laugh. 

Everyone turned to look at the Dragonlord. He was followed by a man and a woman. Both had bright smiles on their faces. 

“A white dragon is very rare. I would say she deserves every moment of it,” the man said. 

“Fair enough,” Balinor grinned. He turned back to his family. “Everyone, this is Uncle Colin, and his wife, Aunt Helen.”

“Hello!” Merlin said happily. 

“It’s so good to see all of you,” Hunith said. Balinor’s family was almost complete. They would only need to find his cousins now. 

Arthur watched the reunion quietly. It looked as if everyone on Balinor’s side of the family had married other sorcerers. Him and Merlin were the only ones whose soulmates was people without magic. It was interesting. 

“We should start sending people to the mountains. The dragons will have to make multiple trips,” Balinor said. Arthur nodded.

“I agree. Do you need to be there to command the dragons, or will they be willing to allow my men and myself to assist, so you can spend time with your family?” he asked.

“They will allow you to assist. Iantha knows you and trusts you. Kleitos is young, but he will obey Iantha, as will any other dragons who come with her,” Balinor said. 

“Thank you,” Arthur smiled. He turned to Balinor’s family. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get to know each other better in the future,” he said before heading off to the dragons.

\---

Getting all the sorcerers to the mountains took the rest of the morning, and went into the afternoon. Arthur met multiple dragons that day, though Iantha or Kilgharrah always accompanied them. The dragons were willing to let Arthur and his knights help the elderly sorcerers onto their backs.

Balinor’s family was the last to go. Arthur and his knights stood back and let the family say their goodbyes. As expected, Merlin got a bit teary when he had to say goodbye to his family and Aithusa, but he gladly helped them up on Kleitos’ back. 

They were soon alone with Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon looked to the trees, tilting his head. Arthur frowned.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“We are not alone. You have not been alone since you came to this place,” he said. 

Arthur and his knights drew their swords in an instant. Balinor lifted his hands, ready to fight the intruder, putting himself between his wife, son, and the trees.

“Why didn’t you warn us sooner?!” he snapped. Kilgharrah began to chuckle, looking to the dragonlord.

“You are not in any danger, Balinor. They came here to stop the slaughter, but saw your intentions were noble ones. They have been observing ever since,” he said. He turned his head to the trees once more.

“Is this not the truth, Morgause Le Fay, and Morgana Pendragon?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is reunited with Morgana, but not all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not only shorter than I wanted it to be, it's also not how I originally planned. It started going in a different direction, but I wanted to give you guys something! The second event I have planned will hopefully come by the end of the week or start of next week.

Arthur stepped forward, his eyes wide as he dropped his sword. Morgana Pendragon. Morgana was here, but—

“Pendragon?” Arthur asked.

“It’s true, Arthur,” Morgana said as she came out of the trees. Arthur couldn’t help but sigh, in relief. Morgana _was_ here, and she looked to be unharmed. 

“Uther is my father, not Gorlois. He had an affair with my mother. They kept it hidden from Gorlois. As far as I know he was unaware of this until the day he died,” Morgana explained.

Arthur was disgusted and horrified. It was not that he did not already love Morgana as a sister; it was disgust at more of his, no, — their — father’s lies. He had shackled and imprisoned his own daughter, as if doing so to his ward wasn’t bad enough!

“How did you discover this?” Arthur asked.

“He confessed it when I was ill last year. You can ask Gaius, Uther admitted everything. He thought I couldn’t hear, but I did,” Morgana replied.

Arthur paused before he stepped forward and embraced her.

“I’m so sorry. I was such a fool, listening to him and believing every word he said. Gaius told me what happened to you. I’ve been searching for you. I’m not going to ask you to return to Camelot. Not until I’m King and magic is free once more. I just wanted to know that you are safe and unharmed. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I’m so happy you’re okay,” Arthur said.

Morgana gasped as Arthur began to cry. Prince Arthur was actually _crying_. 

Everyone else stared in shock as well, not at the fact their Prince was crying, but _what_ he was crying. It was Merlin who broke the silence.

“Arthur...your tears have gold in them,” he announced.

Arthur quickly pulled away, cupping his hands to catch his tears. He was shocked to see they do have small flecks of gold in them.

“I don’t understand. I am not a sorcerer. Is it because Merlin is my soulmate?” Arthur asked, looking to Balinor for answers. He had a soulmate who had no magic. He would know.

It wasn’t Balinor who answered him. Morgause finally came from the trees, her eyes narrowed at the Prince. Gwen followed behind her, her eyes wide. Kilgharrah growled as Morgause came near.

“It’s because he is born of magic. Nimueh told me everything. She was the one who cast the spell. To create a life, one must be taken. Ygraine paid the price, then Uther enslaved us all,” Morgause snapped.

“Come no closer, witch,” Kilgharrah hissed. Balinor frowned. If Kilgharrah was hostile, then something was very wrong.

“It’s fine. She’s my sister,” Morgana said. She was shocked at what Morgause had just said, but she was more worried about how angry the dragon was. That was far more important. 

“The witch is no ally of ours,” Kilgharrah said. “She means to kill Emrys and the Once and Future King.”

“I have no desire to kill Emrys, but if it saves him from the curse of madness from Arthur’s death, then so be it,” Morgause sneered. 

The knights drew their swords. Merlin’s eyes widened as Balinor quickly moved between Morgause and his son. She was not going to get near him. She would get no where near Arthur as well if he had his way. He had Kilgharrah by his side. They could take her down. 

“Morgause! What are you doing?!” Morgana cried, rushing to stop her sister. She put her hands on Morgause’s shoulders.

“For our kind to be free, the Pendragon’s must die,” Morgause said, pushing Morgana away.

“You’re wrong! Arthur is the Once and Future King! He is going to save us!” Merlin cried. 

“He cannot be the Once and Future King. He enslaves us. You are not free, are you? You wear cuffs on your wrists,” Morgause said as. She took a step towards Arthur. She was flung back.

Everyone turned to Merlin, his eyes shining gold as he trembled with rage. Balinor sneered as he stepped towards Morgause, rolling up a sleeve to reveal his fake cuff. 

“If you were paying attention to the proceedings, you would have seen that the elders were freed with magic. It was me. Our cuffs are fake. We are essentially free men. The only reason we don’t run to the mountains is because Arthur needs us by his side if he is to fulfill his destiny. I won’t let you hurt him, and I most certainly won’t let you hurt my son,” he hissed. 

To say Morgause was shocked would be an understatement. She cried out in rage, reaching out a hand as she sent Balinor flying back. 

“Papa!” Merlin cried. He tried to run to his father, but Hunith held him back.

He didn’t need to do anything though. Kilgharrah was on Morgause in a second for attacking the Dragonlord. 

Gwen gasped, clinging to Morgana. Morgana grabbed Gwen as well, watching the scene with wide, terrified eyes. She didn’t understand. Morgause had saved her. Morgause had been teaching her magic. Morgause had been a friend. She had been a sister who had been kind to both her and Gwen. Now she was declaring that Arthur needed to die, as did Merlin. She had said the Pendragons needed to die. Did that mean that she wanted to kill Morgana as well? The young woman wasn’t proud of her heritage, but she was still Uther’s eldest.

If Morgana knew this was how their day would turn out, she wouldn’t have told Morgause about her vision. All she had seen was Uther telling Arthur to kill the elderly sorcerers, and Arthur agreeing to do so. She saw him here. They had come with the intent to fight and save the sorcerers. She had been so ready to attack and potentially kill Arthur then, but then she witnessed what he had done instead. He had spared the sorcerers, and sent them to safety. He had treated them with respect and kindness. When she heard that his soulmate was the son of a Dragonlord, she knew Arthur’s heart was pure. She saw the way the young man was around the Prince. His father was the same way. Even the large dragon clearly respected Arthur. 

Morgause had attacked one of their own, and now she was paying the price. Morgana buried her head into Gwen’s shoulder, starting to sob as Morgause’s screams echoed through the forest. 

She only dared to look once more when it was silent. She couldn’t look at the place where Morgause had fallen. She chose to look at Arthur instead. He was staring, horrified. Balinor had gotten up and was holding his wife and son, using his body to block them from the scene. Merlin was clinging to his father’s sleeve and sobbing. 

“If you will allow it, I will take you and Guinevere back to the mountains,” Kilgharrah said. He clearly showed no actual remorse for what he had just done. 

“I can call another dragon as well. That is, of course, if you want to go to the mountains. It’s safe there. You can practice your magic. Both of you would be more than welcome there,” Balinor said, making an attempt at damage control. It was not the time to bring such a thing up, and it was most certainly not Kilgharrah’s place to do it. “You can have some time to think about it. You don’t have to go today. I will gladly summon a dragon for you any time.”

“Are you sure I would be welcome? I don’t have any magic,” Gwen said. She bowed her head, trying to distract herself from what she had just witnessed. Morgana frowned and grabbed her hand. If Gwen wasn’t going to be allowed, then she wouldn’t go either.

“Of course. You are clearly a good and loyal friend to the Lady Morgana. You do not intend to harm us,” Balinor said. 

“I...I want you to call another dragon,” Morgana said. She liked the idea of getting help for her magic, but she was _not_ getting on the beast that had killed her sister; no matter what the other woman had done.

“I will do that,” the Dragonlord said with a nod. 

Arthur finally found his strength to move. He ran to Morgana’s side, wrapping his arms around both her and Gwen. This was not how he ever expected their reunion to go. His shimmering tears began to fall once more. He didn’t understand any of this. How could he have been born from magic? Morgause must have been lying! That was the only explanation that made sense. 

Still, Merlin wouldn’t lie to him. If the young warlock had seen tears flecked with gold, then Arthur must be crying tears mixed with gold. Arthur had seen the evidence with his own eyes. He hadn’t been imagining things.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur. I never thought that she would attack you like that. We came here because I had a vision of what you were supposed to do, but when you started to speak we decided to listen. I was so relieved. I didn’t want to fight you. Morgause had been so good to Gwen and I. She saved me from Uther, and helped me control my magic. She told us stories of Emrys and the Once and Future King, claiming that both would bring peace to Albion. But then...then she tried to kill you. Is it true? Are you really the Once and Future King?” Morgana asked, her own eyes starting to fill with tears once more. She was heartbroken, but she also wanted to make sense of everything before she left for the mountains.

“Kilgharrah says I am. The dragon kin believe it. I believe it. Merlin is both my beloved soulmate and the Emrys of legend. He was using magic since he was only a few months old. He is powerful and talented. One day, hopefully very far in the future, he will become a dragonlord, just like his father,” Arthur said. 

Under normal circumstances, Morgana would have laughed and started to tease Arthur for how smitten he sounded. As it was, she was not in the mood, as nice as it was to hear Arthur confessing his feelings for the Warlock. 

“Gwen is my soulmate. I’ve known for some time,” she said instead, reaching out and grabbing Gwen’s hand once more. Now that she really thought about it, that had seemed to bother Morgause. She was kind to Gwen and treated her well, but had always gone quiet when Morgana spoke of her love for her former maidservant, now lover. 

“Guinevere?” Arthur said. He was surprised, but not upset with this revelation. Guinevere was a kind person. She had always been loyal. He was glad that Morgana’s soulmate was someone trustworthy and good. “I’m happy for you both.”

The trio looked up as a dragon landed nearby. Arthur hadn’t noticed Kilgharrah flying off. Iantha now took his place.

“Is that one kinder?” Morgana whispered. 

“That is Iantha. She is Kilgharrah’s mate, but if I’m going to be honest I like her better. She is very kind. Merlin and I rode on her during our trip to the mountains,” Arthur replied. He looked to the sky and sighed. “We should be leaving soon. My father will be wondering where we are.” 

Morgana looked between Arthur, Gwen, and the dragon. She was nervous about heading into the mountains. Morgause had taught her that no one else had escaped. Now she was learning that there was a whole community of sorcerers hiding in the mountains. She tried not to cry again as she thought of her sister. She still hadn’t looked to where the Great Dragon had brought her down. 

She did look to Merlin when the young man approached him. He was playing with his hands, clearly nervous to speak with her. She tried to give him her best reassuring smile. Merlin had done nothing wrong. Besides, he was Arthur’s soulmate. She wanted to meet him properly.

“Hello, My Lady,” Merlin said. 

“Hello, Merlin. You don’t need to worry about titles. You can call me Morgana, and this is Guinevere. You can call her Gwen. She’s my soulmate,” Morgana said as she pulled Gwen forward. Merlin reminded her of the woman. Both were shy and sweet.

“Hello,” Gwen said, giving Merlin a small curtsy. 

“Hello, Gwen,” Merlin replied. He paused before he bowed to both the women. He looked over at Arthur when he straightened out.

“Did I do it right?” he asked. He hadn’t gotten a chance to practice much.

“You did just fine,” Arthur said, putting an arm around his shoulder. Merlin looked very proud of himself.

Both Morgana and Gwen couldn’t help but giggle. Merlin was quite cute. He was not someone they ever expected to be Arthur’s soulmate. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Merlin. Thank you,” Gwen said. Merlin grinned. Mother would say that to him andA Papa, and she always smiled when she did so. Being a gentleman was a good thing,

“Thank you!” he said. 

They led Morgana and Gwen over to Iantha, helping to the two women onto the large dragon. Merlin waited until they were settled to speak up again.

“You saw the white dragon I was playing with earlier, right? Her name is Aithusa. She’s my friend. You two should meet her. My friend Lucian is taking care of her. Can you take care of her too? I think she’d like you, and you’d like her.”

Morgana and Gwen glanced at each other, both smiling. Merlin had been quite cute with the white dragon. They had wrestled and played during the day. She seemed to be very sweet.

“We will,” Morgana said with a nod. “I hope we will meet again, Merlin. Keep an eye on Arthur for me until then. Gods knows he needs it.”

Merlin stood tall and proud, taking Morgana’s request very seriously.

“I will! He is very important to me!” he said.

“Goodbye, Morgana,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He could tell she was still mourning Morgause’s death, he was glad to see she was willing to tease him a bit. Morgana’s expression softened.

“Goodbye, Arthur. Take care,” she said. 

“Both of you take care as well. Until we meet again,” Arthur said.

He stepped back as Iantha took off. He waited until she was out of sight before turning to his knights and the Ambrosius family.

“We will head back to Camelot. Balinor, Leon, Hunith, take Merlin and go back the way you came. You’ll arrive a bit later than us, but my father won’t suspect a thing. If anyone asks, the sorcerers are dead and you four traveled east. You had a picnic, and it was a lovely but quiet afternoon. Does this work for you?” Arthur said. 

“It does. We will see you in an hour,” Balinor said, leading his wife and son back to their horses. Merlin waved to Arthur over his shoulder. 

Arthur waved back before going to Llamrei’s side. He had lots to think about on his journey back to Camelot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur takes Gwaine to the dungeons so he can chose a sorcerer, they find two instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally come with an update! I wanted to hold off on this so I could finish my Merlin Holidays entry. Now that it's done, I can write again! I managed to write this in a little over 24 hours. I do believe we are nearing the stories conclusion, judging by my outline. 
> 
> I added Gwaine for one of my awesome readers, drea. It turns out I did originally plan to have him in the story, but I liked my new addition so much better. Gwaine gets to be a hero! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. We'll be going for a timeskip, and a certain someone is ~~finally~~ starting to figure things out.

As he and his family made their way back to Camelot, Merlin was uncharacteristically quiet. He was mulling over the events of that day. He had met so many new people today. It had been both exciting and terrifying all wrapped into one. 

His mind kept wandering back to Morgana. He pitied her. She had lost a sister today, someone she thought she could trust. Morgana was nothing like Morgause. Morgause was a terrible woman. 

Merlin had genuinely believed that he was going to lose both his soulmate and his father today. He had been ready to attack Morgause before Kilgharrah beat him to it. 

He glanced over at his father. Balinor noticed his son’s stare and gave him a smile. 

“We’re almost home. You’re tired, aren’t you?” he said. 

Now that it had been mentioned, Merlin was feeling rather tired. He smiled back and nodded.

“Yes, Papa. I was thinking about Morgana. She was really nice. Her sister wasn’t though”

“Yes...Morgause let her hate corrupt her. I’m sad that Morgana had to witness her death, but she did attack me first. Kilgharrah only came to my defense,” Balinor said.

If they hadn’t been on horses, Merlin would have run to his father and hugged him. That part had been scary. It was not something he wanted to remember. 

“I was scared,” he admitted out loud.

“I was scared as well. Some witch I didn’t know showed up and started to threaten my son. How could I not be scared? Everything turned out fine, though. Both you and Arthur are safe, as are the elders. Morgana and Gwen will be welcomed in the mountains,” Balinor said.

“It was very scary for all of us, but it’s thankfully over now. By the way, I’ll bring you something for your back tonight, Balinor,” Hunith said with a knowing smile. Balinor’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“You keep reaching back to rub it. You’re stretching your shoulders as well. How could I not notice?” Hunith said with a roll of her eyes. 

“You’re hurt, Papa?!” Merlin cried. 

“Only a little bit. I’m getting too old to be thrown around like that. Don’t you worry, λίγο δράκος, I’ll be fine after some rest,” Balinor insisted. 

His father’s reassurance helped calm Merlin down somewhat, though he was still upset that the man was hurt in the first place. 

“You were far braver than any of us knights today, Balinor,” Leon said. He had been silent up until now. “None of us knew what to do. She was threatening the life of our Prince and we just stood there. Thank you for doing what you did.”

“It’s understandable. None of you knew how to combat magic. I was only protecting my son and his soulmate,” Balinor said. He felt he didn’t deserve the praise. 

“You are still a hero,” Leon insisted as Camelot came into view. “Even if the city doesn’t know it. One day your deeds will be recognized.”

Balinor doubted it, but he smiled at Leon all the same as they rode into the city.

\---

Uther knew nothing about what happened that fateful day. Arthur had reported that the elders were dead. While Uther was pleased to hear this, he wasn’t pleased to hear that Merlin apparently had forgiven Arthur for what he had done. It would seem that their bond was very strong.

It was a week later when Arthur brought Sir Gwaine down to the sorcerer dungeons. He was going to be one of the lucky few who would bond with a sorcerer. 

They were about to start their search when they were interrupted by shouting. Arthur frowned, heading towards the source of the noise.

He found the guards trying to pull a young boy away from an older man who was holding onto him tightly. The boy was clinging to him and sobbing.

“Let him go, freak! You had him around for seven years. It’s been long enough,” one of the guards hissed.

“Let them go,” Gwaine said as he stepped forward, ready to draw his sword if he needed to. The guards looked to him, frowning. 

“All children are to be taken from their parents at seven years. No exceptions. It’s by order of the King himself,” the guard said.

Arthur felt sick to his stomach. By order of the King himself...his father knew about the children then. He knew the man was absolutely despicable, but this was a new low. He took a deep breath before joining Gwaine.

“That’s the sorcerer I’m choosing then, Arthur. I’m not letting the kid suffer like Merlin did,” Gwaine said. He didn’t doubt that Arthur could arrange many visits with the boy’s father. This would only be temporary, and at least the child wouldn’t be suffering.

“As you wish, Sir Gwaine. Let them go and leave us. We will allow the boy to say goodbye to his father,” Arthur said. He could guess what Gwaine was thinking, and he loved it. The child would be safe, and Arthur could bring his father up to see him every day, just as he had done with Merlin and Balinor during the first week. Maybe another knight would take the boy’s father in, so they could see each other far more often. Sir Leon still hadn’t chosen a sorcerer. Arthur would have to speak with him. 

The guards let go of the father and son and closed the door to the cage. Arthur and Gwaine waited until they were gone before approaching the cold iron bars.

The duo was huddled in the corner. The older man had his arms around his son, holding him tight and placing his body between him and the two knights. He was watching them closely with wide, terrified eyes.

“We mean you no harm, sir. I am Prince Arthur. I cannot go against my father’s decree that a child will be taken from their parents at seven years, but I can make sure that your son is safe. This is Sir Gwaine. He is one of my most trusted knights. He will take good care of the boy, and I will arrange daily visits. I have done it before, and I will gladly do it again. Might I know your names?” Arthur said.

“I...I am Cerdan, Sire. This is my son, Mordred,” Cerdan said. He had heard the rumors that Prince Arthur had taken a sorcerer from the dungeons, and that the young man was living with the Prince. However, there were other rumors about how he had killed other sorcerers he had taken from the dungeon. Why, he had killed their elders only a week before!

“Cerdan and Mordred...those are lovely names. His mother, is she in here as well? I can gladly bring her for visits too,” Arthur said. Cerdan’s eyes saddened.

“No. She died in childbirth. It’s just the two of us. Please, don’t take him away from me. He’s all I have,” Cerdan said. 

His wife died in childbirth. The woman must not have been Cerdan’s soulmate then, for he showed no sign of madness or the loneliness that Balinor had shown. It was a tragedy none the less, and Arthur’s heart ached for the child. He knew how it felt to grow up without a mother. He had shared that sorrow with Merlin, even though it would seem that the warlock would be the only one who would get the chance to meet his mother.

“I see. I am very sorry to hear that. I promise that you two won’t be separated for long. I have another Knight, his name is Sir Leon, he is a good man...I will request that he takes you as his sorcerer,” Arthur said. Cerdan only held his son tighter.

“How am I supposed to trust you? Sorcerers have started to disappear without a trace. You took our elders and slaughtered them. I have heard the rumors about you, Arthur Pendragon,” he said.

Arthur flinched. After five months of his exploits, it made sense that rumors would start to surface. He sat on the ground in front of the cage, starting to tell the truth of what had happened over those five months. If he wanted Cerdan to trust him, he needed to trust Cerdan with the truth.

When he was finished his story, Cerdan was staring at him in disbelief. Arthur was pleased to see that he had at least lightened his hold on his son. Now he could see the boy properly. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Arthur was somewhat reminded of Merlin. He gave the lad a small smile, though Mordred quickly hid behind his father once more. 

“Gwaine, get Balinor for me. He will be able to confirm that all I just said is true,” Arthur said. Gwaine grinned and hurried off. 

They sat in silence for awhile, before Gwaine returned, Balinor and Merlin in tow. Merlin was clearly terrified. Instead of clinging to his father’s sleeve, he was clinging to the man himself. Arthur had only seen Merlin like that when he was around Uther. He frowned, getting up.

“Why is Merlin here?” he asked.

“He didn’t want to be left alone. We tried to leave him with Gaius and Hunith, but they were out. He said that he was brave enough to come down here,” Balinor said, putting an arm around his son now that they were stopped. This was the place where Merlin had grown up in pain and suffering. It was no wonder that he was terrified of it. He couldn’t fault the young man for his fear. Arthur’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I was hoping to avoid this situation. I needed Balinor here so he could speak with Cerdan. The guards have been ordered to separate him and his son, but I don’t want that to happen. I didn’t want the boy to have to go through what you did. I can’t go against my father’s orders, but I do have another plan. Gwaine is willing to take Mordred in as ‘his sorcerer’. I can speak with Leon and have him take Cerdan as his. Then they can be together as often as possible. Gwaine and Leon’s chambers are right next to each other. They can easily spend the night in either room.”

“I have told Cerdan the truth of what I have been doing the past few months, but he is still wary. I completely understand. Can you speak with him? Perhaps if he hears it from another sorcerer, he will be more willing to trust Gwaine and I,” Arthur explained.

Balinor nodded before silently leading Merlin over to the cage. Cerdan frowned when he saw Merlin. 

“The boy is frightened,” he said, casting a glance at Arthur.

“Yes. He’s scared of the dungeons, not Arthur. Merlin is twenty, he grew up here. He was taken away from me when he was seven. It is only thanks to Arthur that we were reunited. I know it is hard to believe, but he really is a good man. He is not like his father at all. How much has he told you?” Balinor said. 

As their fathers spoke, Merlin and Mordred both looked up enough to watch each other. Merlin smiled at the boy, giving him a small wave. He was older, so he had to be braver. He could remember the fear he felt the day they took him from his father. There was little doubt in his mind that Mordred would be feeling the same fear. 

Except unlike the time he was taken from his father, there was someone here to stop that. If they could convince Cerdan that they were good people, Mordred would be going with Sir Gwaine. Merlin liked Gwaine. Sure, he was loud and sometimes he spent a more time in the tavern than he should, but he was a good person. Out of all the Knights, Gwaine showered Merlin with as much affection as Arthur did. The young man had never feared magic, and loved to watch as Merlin showed off what he was learning in the safety of Arthur’s chambers. 

Merlin could tell that his father liked Gwaine as well. The Dragonlord would smile and laugh with the Knight as they told each other stories over a pint of mead. Whenever his mother came to visit and Gwaine was present, Gwaine would be the perfect gentleman for her. Yes, Gwaine was a very good man. 

Mordred didn’t wave back, but Merlin was pleased to see that he managed to get a small smile from the child. That was a start. Cerdan had also come closer to them. Hopefully both of them were feeling more at ease.

“Arthur has told me that he took Merlin in to show Uther that sorcerer's tears were stronger when they are happy. He said that he reunited you, and that he has become good friends with Merlin ever since. He claims that he’s learned about our plight and wishes to fix it. He believes that it is wrong. The two dragon kin that disappeared from the dungeons were returned to their people, as were the elders that were taken. They were not killed, like it was reported,” Cerdan said. 

“Ah, yes. That is all true. He left out a few important details, though. Merlin is his soulmate. I never expected my son’s soulmate to be a Pendragon, but it would appear that is what destiny has decided. It makes sense, I suppose, as Arthur is also the Once and Future King. Merlin is Emrys. The Great Dragon Kilgharrah has said so himself,” Balinor said.

Cerdan and Mordred’s eyes widened as they looked between Arthur and Merlin. Cerdan had told his son about their people’s legends of the Once and Future King and Emrys. He never would have expected Arthur to be the King they were waiting for. 

“The Princess loves to brag. I was surprise he left that bit out,” Gwaine said with a grin. Arthur sent him a glare.

“You have met with the Great Dragon?” Cerdan said with awe. 

“We have. He is an old friend of mine. I am a Dragonlord. My name is Balinor Ambrosius, and this is my son, Merlin Ambrosius. My wife and soulmate is the court physician’s sister and apprentice, so we can see her often,” Balinor said. Cerdan’s awe faded away at the mention of soulmates.

“I have never met my soulmate. Juliana...we loved each other with all our hearts, but we knew that we were not soulmates. I still miss her. She died when Mordred was born. In some ways, it was a blessing. She is a peace now. She hasn’t suffered these past years like we have. I’m happy you’ve found yours,” Cerdan said softly.

Balinor reached into the cage, putting a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for your loss, my friend. You will see her again one day,” he said. 

Merlin started to cry. He hadn’t known his mother for so many years, but he couldn’t imagine her being dead and never getting a chance to meet her. He buried his face in his father’s tunic. Balinor didn’t look away from Cerdan, but he did start to rub Merlin’s back.

“Mordred is all I have left, and now they want to take him from me. I can’t...I need him,” Cerdan said, holding his son once more.

“Arthur cannot directly defy Uther’s orders, but he has a way to make it so you won’t be seperated. I know Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon personally. They are good men. I don’t doubt that they’ll allow you two to spend the nights together. I trust them and Arthur with my life. They have proven themselves worthy many times over,” Balinor said with confidence.

There was silence as Cerdan mulled over everything that he had just learned. It was really sounding like these men had good intentions and pure hearts. He looked to Balinor and Merlin. The Dragonlord had turned his attention to his son, comforting the crying young man. By the sounds of their whispered conversation, Merlin was crying because he felt sorry for Mordred, as the boy didn’t have a mother like he did. 

He said that Mordred was like Arthur.

Cerdan knew about Ygraine, of course. Everyone in these damn dungeons did. Her death was the reason they were all down here. He did pity the Prince. Ygraine was said to be a wonderful and loving person. She would have hated Uther for what he was doing in her name. What had happened to her was a tragedy, and he couldn’t blame Arthur for it.

He decided to allow this Sir Gwaine to take Mordred. Even if Arthur was lying and he would indeed be separated from his son, at least he could be at peace knowing the boy was safe. Both Merlin and Balinor seemed to believe that Gwaine was a good man, so he would believe them. They even looked healthier than anyone down here did. They were being cared for, whenever they were staying. He put his hands on Mordred’s shoulders.

“Mordred...I want you to go with him. I need you to be brave. Even if we are seperated, at least you will be safe, and living a far better life than you would be down here. Please, do this for me,” Cerdan said, his voice cracking. 

“Papa, I don’t want to go; not without you!” Mordred cried, clinging to his father as he began to sob. 

The guards were starting to approach them now. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he stood up, blocking their way. 

“If you want to do something, then fetch us two pairs of cuffs. One of the child, and one for his father. I’m bringing both of them up, for the boy’s sake. Cerdan will return in the evening...that is, if Sir Leon doesn’t take him in,” Arthur ordered. He had no doubt that Cerdan wouldn’t ever see these dungeons again. Leon was a good man. He would take him in. He watched the guards run off before he turned back to Cerdan and Mordred.

“You are both coming up. I swore to you that you would not be seperated, and I am keeping my word. I will have someone fetch Leon and I will discuss the arrangement with him. Merlin and Balinor will join us. Once we’re in Gwaine’s chambers, I’ll get Gaius as well. He can treat your wounds and give you ointment for your wrists,” he said. His voice softened as he spoke to Mordred. 

“You’re not going without your papa, I promise. How about this, you can hold his hand while we go upstairs. It’s okay to be scared. Merlin holds his father’s sleeve when he’s scared. You’ll feel braver if you hold your father’s hand.”

Mordred stared up at him with big, sad eyes. He looked between the Prince and his father. Cerdan gave him a reassuring smile. He would get to join his son. They wouldn’t be seperated. Arthur was actually keeping his word!

“O...okay,” Mordred said. He shrunk back as the guards returned with the cuffs. Arthur took them, dismissing the guards. This would be easier with people Mordred trusted, at least a little bit.

The boy was calmer once the guards had gone. Arthur smiled as he unlocked and opened the cage door, holding out the cuffs and a key for Cerdan’s shackles. Cerdan let go of Mordred, holding out his hands for the Prince. He would be the one to do this first, just in case it hurt them.

Arthur gladly unlocked the shackles and put the cuffs on. He felt bad that he couldn’t give them fake cuffs like Merlin and Balinor’s, but this would do for now. 

Cerdan felt no ill effects from the cuffs, so he gently brought Mordred over. The cuffs were already comfier than the shackles. At least his boy would only have to wear these. He gave Mordred a reassuring smile.

Mordred held his hands out for Arthur, imitating what his father had done. Arthur was gentle as he closed the cuffs around the child’s wrists. Once he was finished, he gave them a pat.

“There, all done. Come now, we’ll take you upstairs and get you a bath. Balinor, do you think Hunith will be willing to make them something to eat?” Arthur said, turning to Balinor. 

“Of course,” he said with a smile. “She will be glad to help.”

“Excellent. I knew we could count on her,” Arthur grinned, moving aside and helping Cerdan and Mordred out of the cage. 

Mordred instantly took his father’s hand the moment they were out. He stayed close to him as they left the dungeons, somewhat reassured by the fact that Merlin was holding onto his own father’s sleeve, just as Arthur had said. He wasn’t the only one who was scared, and Merlin was big. If an adult was scared, then it really was okay for him to be scared.

The people in the castle ignored them, used to the sight of the Prince walking with the sorcerers. Gwaine led the way, bringing them to his chambers. They weren’t as big as Arthur’s, but they would easily hold three people if Cerdan and Mordred were spending the night in his room.

“You can sleep on the bed. I’ll get a bedroll and sleep on the floor,” Gwaine announced once the door was closed. “It should be big enough for both of you.”

Mordred let go of his father’s hand, looking around the room with awe. It was so big! He ran to the window, going to look out at the city below them. Cerdan chuckled, going to join his son. He looked towards the forests with a wistful sigh.

“Do you see the big green and brown things, Mordred? Those are the trees, and that is the forest. Our people live in there. One day, we will return to them, and I will teach you how to use your magic,” he said. 

The forest. Mordred knew about the forest, he just hadn’t seen it before. Oh, how he longed to go there. His father had told him so many stories of their people during the happier times. 

“When will we go there, Papa?” he asked. Cerdan’s small smile fell. He didn’t have an answer.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. Mordred’s own smile fell.

“Once you two are healthy enough, I’ll be glad to take you both out there. Merlin and Balinor can come along too. I know it’s not a druid camp, but at least you can see the forest. It’s peaceful there,” Gwaine said. He had seen the triskelion tattoo peeking out from Cerdan’s destroyed tunic, but the mention of his people living in the forest confirmed it. They must be druids. 

“We’ll be allowed to leave the castle?” Cerdan asked, clearly surprised.

“Yes! We go riding all the time! I have my own horse. Her name is Mairwen. Arthur gave her to me!” Merlin said. He was in a much better mood now that he was out of those dreadful dungeons. “You’ll love the forest, Mordred. It’s beautiful! There are so many things to see. Once I saw a deer and her baby. Maybe you’ll get to see them too.”

Cerdan glanced at Balinor, who was smiling, listening to his son go on and on about all the things one could see in a forest. Mordred was listening closely, his smile growing as he listened to everything.

Perhaps things would turn out fine after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass, and Uther starts to realize things are not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am writing these chapters fast! Here's another one, though it's a bit dark at times. Uther is finally putting his evil plans into action.

Nothing really changed as the months passed. Arthur, Gwaine, and Leon would take the sorcerers out to the forest so they could spend the day there, and at night they would relax in Arthur’s chambers. Cerdan and Balinor would take turns reading to their sons. 

As autumn turned to winter and the snow began to fall, Merlin and Mordred would watch it with wonder. Hunith brought them cloaks and boots so they could go outside. 

They were having the time of their lives, running around the courtyard and rolling around in the snow, laughing. Arthur, Balinor, Gwaine, and Cerdan stood on the steps of the castle, watching them with smiles on their faces. After they were done and starting to get cold, they all huddled around Arthur’s large fireplace.

It was wonderful.

What did change was Uther’s state of mind. Arthur had been watching his father carefully over the past few months, and the King had become moodier and less predictable. Uther claimed it was because he was worried about Morgana and the fact she still hadn’t been found, but Arthur had his own theories.

He suspected that Uther didn’t want anyone finding out about Morgana and her magic. Uther had given orders for her to be taken to her room right away, as she was apparently oh so ill. The less people who would see her, the better. 

Uther seemed to disapprove of Arthur and Merlin’s relationship as well. While Arthur played the obedient and oblivious son, he was neither of those things. He saw the way Uther looked at Merlin, or how he spoke of the young man. Arthur had never heard such venom in his father’s voice before, even when speaking about sorcerery. Whenever Uther and Merlin were in the same room, Uther appeared to be doing his best to break the bond the two shared. That would never happen. Arthur blew his father’s behaviour off with that in mind.

That was a mistake.

\---

Arthur entered the throne room, bowing to his father.

“You called for me, Sire?” he asked. Uther smiled a smile that filled Arthur with dread.

“Yes. As you know, the Yuletide feast is approaching. I have been informed that our meat stores are getting low. I would like you to go out on a hunt tomorrow,” he said.

He knew that was a lie. Arthur always kept an eye on such things. The kitchen staff were told to come right to him if they needed something. Still, he couldn’t defy the King without being suspicious. If Uther was trying to make Merlin hate him by having the young man watch Arthur hunt, then he was a fool. He would make a camp for Merlin and Balinor to stay at. Balinor could easily entertain his son for the afternoon. If Arthur took his most trusted knights, then perhaps they could even go to the mountains.

“Of course, Sire. I will prepare a hunting party and my sorcerers, of course,” Arthur said.

“Oh no, leave your sorcerers here. They’ll just get in the way.”

Arthur’s blood ran cold. His father was _definitely_ planning something. Numerous plans began to run through his head. He would have to have someone guarding Merlin and Balinor. That would be easy enough. He just needed to be sure they stayed away from Uther.

“As you wish, Father,” Arthur said. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No. You are dismissed,” Uther said with a wave of his hand.

Arthur smiled and bowed as he left, continuing to play his role. Once he was far enough away, he broke into a run. Gwaine. Gwaine was trustworthy. He ran to Gwaine’s chambers, knocking on his door. 

Gwaine answered a few moments later, a look of confusion on his features. He opened the door and stepped aside when he saw Arthur’s panicked expression.

“Okay, Princess, What’s wrong?” he asked once the door was closed. Cerdan and Mordred looked up from their place by the fire, both curious and nervous.

“My father has ordered me to go hunting tomorrow, and says that I am to leave Merlin and Balinor here. He’s up to something, Gwaine. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t trust him. Please, I need you to spend the day in my chambers. Lock the door. Keep my father away from them, as well as Mordred and Cerdan. He can’t get near any of them,” Arthur said.

Gwaine’s eyes narrowed. Arthur knew how Gwaine felt about his father. Gwaine was loyal to Arthur and Arthur alone.

“Getting upset that you two still like each other, huh?” he said. Arthur nodded.

“I suspect so. Can I count on you?”

“Of course. Merlin’s one of my best friends. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

That was one problem down. Arthur thanked Gwaine before hurrying off so he could prepare a hunting party. It was almost supper. Uther hadn’t given him much time in the first place. 

He made it back to his chambers just as Morris was serving out supper to Merlin and Balinor. Merlin perked up when Arthur entered the room.

“Arthur!” he said with a grin. Arthur offered him a small smile, going to sit by the table.

“Hello, Merlin. I’m sorry I’m late, everyone. My father has given me a task, and I had little time to prepare,” Arthur said.

“A task? What do you have to do?” Merlin asked. He looked scared. Was Uther going to ask Arthur to kill again?

“According to my father, the meat stores are low. I know this is not true. The kitchens are to report directly to me. Yet he has ordered me to gather a hunting party, and to go hunting tomorrow. He has also insisted that you two are to stay behind. He’s planning something, but I don’t know what. I’ve spoken to Gwaine. He’ll be spending the day with you and will bringing Mordred and Cerdan, of course. Leon will be coming hunting with me,” Arthur explained.

Balinor frowned. That did sound quite suspicious. He could tell that Merlin agreed or at the least felt that something was wrong, because the young man tensed up next to him. He put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“It will be okay, Merlin. Gwaine will keep an eye on us. I’ll protect everyone if Uther tries anything. I won’t let him take you away.”

Merlin began to play with the edge of his tunic. He wanted to believe his father, but Uther was a very scary man. He glanced at his food, suddenly realizing he no longer had an appetite. 

“I don’t feel well. I want to lie down,” he said, getting up and heading for the blankets. Balinor and Arthur let him go. The young man needed his space right now.

They ate in silence, instead of their usual chatter. Merlin was curled up in the blankets. He couldn’t even doze off. He was too busy thinking about Uther, and the fact Arthur wouldn’t be with him tomorrow. It didn’t help that both Arthur and his father were nervous. It only fueled Merlin’s own anxiety. 

When Balinor finished his supper, he went and sat next to his son. Merlin moved so he was facing his father, looking up at the man.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise,” Balinor said. There was a part of him that knew he might not be able to keep that promise, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

That did little to ease Merlin’s fears. Perhaps it was because he was too scared, perhaps it was because there was that small part of him that knew Balinor would be helpless to stop Uther unless he resorted to magic. Such a thing could result in his death. Merlin didn’t want to see that.

Instead, Merlin just closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Balinor’s leg. They would just have to wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

\---

Arthur left as soon as the sun finally rose. Before his party entered the forest, he glanced back at the castle one last time. He could only pray that nothing would happen today, and that the sorcerers would remain safe.

\---

Uther was a patient man. He made sure to wait until Arthur was long gone before he made his move. He moved through the halls of the castle, heading for the servant’s entrance leading into Arthur’s chambers. He wanted to catch the sorcerers off guard.

It had taken the King awhile to notice, but he had finally begun to see that something was off about Arthur’s relationship with the two men. Uther had done his own investigation in secret. Months ago, Arthur had claimed he returned the two dragon kin to the dungeons because his sorcerers didn’t get along with them. The records said they were dead. Further enquiries lead to him discovering that Arthur himself had recorded it. 

He began to wonder about the fate of the dragonkin and the elderly sorcerers. Why would Arthur claim that they were dead in the records, while telling everyone else a different story? Surely he would know that Uther would approve of the sorcerers deaths, especially after he had ordered the deaths of the elders. 

He did a little bit of digging, asking various servants and the kitchen staff what they knew. Out of fear, they admitted to everything. There were even guards in the sorcerer dungeons that knew of what went on. The elderly sorcerers had been spared. The Dragonlord had called a dragon to save them and take them far away from Camelot.

Uther was furious. For the past year Arthur had been going against him, and for what? A stupid sorcerer? He was nothing! He was useless! 

He had guards behind him, waiting for his signal. Two of the four sorcerers had access to their magic. Another one of Arthur’s many lies. 

He could hear their voices in the room. It was Arthur’s precious sorcerer talking. He was the bane of Uther’s very existence. If the King could hear him, he must be near the door. That would be perfect for them. Uther sheathed his sword and pulled out a knife. The young man would be their hostage to keep the Dragonlord from attacking them.

“Arthur was really worried before he left. I could tell...he was crying. He tried to hide it, but I saw the gold…”

Uther’s eyes widened as he sprung into action. The sorcerers...they knew of Arthur’s tears! He wasn’t sure what else they knew, but he was going to get rid of them as soon as possible.

Sure enough, the warlock was standing near the door. Uther grabbed him, holding the knife to his throat. The guards followed him into the room, surrounding it’s other occupants. Uther wasn’t surprised to see Sir Gwaine was involved in all of this. The two men hated each other. The other father and son duo clung to each other, the other man trying to shield the younger one from the guards.

Uther smirked, looking to the fifth and final person. Balinor had his hands raised. The gold was fading from his eyes. Uther suspected that the man had been angry at first. Now he only looked terrified.

“Let him go, Uther,” the Dragonlord said.

Uther smiled, looking at the trembling warlock in his arms. Merlin was staring at his father, eyes wide as golden tears fell from them.

“Shackle them all and throw them in the dungeon. They can share a cell. Tomorrow, they all burn,” Uther said.

Merlin let out a wail of fear and anguish. As a guard stepped forward with the cold iron shackles, he was thrown back. Uther sneered, cutting into Merlin’s neck slightly. The warlock whimpered, settling down.

“If you don’t want me to slit your throat and leave you to bleed to death right here, you will not use your magic. Do you understand?” 

Merlin whimpered, nodding. The guard came forward again, far more wary of the boy this time. Merlin let the guard put the shackles on. He shuddered as his magic was taken from him. It was uncomfortable. He hated it. 

Thankfully, Uther let him go after that, shoving him towards Balinor. Merlin ran to his father, burying his face in his father’s tunic. Balinor tried to hold Merlin close.

They had to come up with a plan, and fast.

\---

The group was thrown in a decent sized cell. Gwaine kicked the wall, shouting with rage. Arthur had trusted him to take care of everyone, and he had failed. He should have assumed that Uther would be vile enough to use one of the younger sorcerers as a hostage. He should have made sure that no one could come through the servants door. Some knight he was.

Merlin and Mordred were sobbing, clinging to their fathers. Gwaine stared at the ground.

“I’m so sorry, everyone. Man, Arthur’s going to kill me.”

“Oh no, His Highness will have you killed first,” a voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the door to the cell. A guard was standing there, smirking. 

“Arthur will be back this evening. We...it’s going to happen tomorrow. He’ll be back long before then,” Balinor said.

“Nah,” the guard laughed. “The King sent mercenaries to slow the hunting party down. They won’t kill the Prince, but they will cause some trouble. They won’t be back until tomorrow.”

The cell’s older occupants gasped. Uther had clearly been planning this for awhile. He was willing to risk his son’s life to slow him down.

“Oh, are you cold?” the guard said, looking to trembling Merlin. Merlin whimpered, burying his face in Balinor’s tunic once more. Balinor lifted his arms, putting them down around his son. Cerdan did the same with Mordred.

“Don’t worry, sorcerers. The cold is only temporary. I’m sure the pyre will warm you right up.”

The guard began to laugh again, as if he had told a very funny joke. Gwaine sneered, diving forward and swinging a fist through the bars. He hit the guard square in the jaw.

The guard stumbled back, holding his jaw, his eyes full of fury.

“I’m sure Uther’ll tie you with the druids. He’s merciful, you see. He’s letting the families die together. We’re going to tie you back to back so you can hear each other screams as the flames burn you to a crisp,” he hissed.

Cerdan managed to cover Mordred’s ears in time, but Merlin heard every bit of that. He began to hyperventilate. The guard laughed as he walked off. At least he had some form of revenge. 

Balinor eased Merlin down to the ground, holding him and rubbing his back. He was trying his hardest to be strong for the groups youngest members, but it was hard. The thought of being tied to Merlin while they burned, having to listen to his child’s screams as he died...it was too much. It made him ill.

“Breathe, son. You need to breathe,” he said, trying to focus on Merlin in this moment. 

Merlin eventually regained his breath, starting to sob once more. They were going to die, and he couldn’t even say a proper goodbye to Arthur or his mother.

Arthur. He would go mad when Merlin died, wouldn’t he? Would his mother go mad when his father died too? He didn’t want either of them to go mad!

Gwaine began to pace, listening to both Merlin and Mordred’s sobs. It wasn’t fair. They were still so young! If anyone deserved to die, it was Uther. 

He had to get his friends out of here, but he had no idea how.

—-

Arthur was growing frustrated. They had been in the forest for hours, but had seen nothing. Even in the middle of winter there was usually something out there.

He stopped as they reached a familiar clearing, holding up a hand. He heard something. Perhaps they wouldn’t return empty handed after all.

He frowned when bandits ran out of the tree line. The Knights he had brought along drew their swords, ready for a battle.

They didn’t need too. There would be no battle.

A large blue dragon swooped down, landing between Arthur’s party and the mercenaries. They stopped, their eyes wide. Iantha took a breath before incinerating them.

Arthur held up a hand again to stop the men that were turning their attention to the dragon. It was then he noticed a rider near her head.

“Iantha. Morgana. What brings you here?” Arthur asked, trying to keep his voice even. He was nervous now. Surely they were not here only to save the party from bandits. 

Iantha turned her large head, lowering it so Morgana could hop off. She ran to Arthur, her eyes full of fear and panic.

“Arthur, you need to get back to Camelot, now,” she said. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked. He was now panicking. His fears must have come true. Uther has gotten to the sorcerers. It was the only thing he could think of. 

“I had a vision. Uther sent those men to distract you. He knows about Merlin and Balinor. He’s finally figured out what you’ve done. He has Cerdan and Mordred too. He’s going to burn them at dawn. The men were supposed to slow you down, so you would return tomorrow,” she explained.

Arthur paled. No...that couldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“What are you talking about?” one knight said. Arthur glanced over. This one was not one of his trusted men.

“Uther sent those men to kill you. He is a vile man full of cruelty and lies. You look old enough, Sir Cador. Surely you remember the days when sorcerers walked free. Back before Uther caged them, forcing women to give birth in those dungeons and raise the child there,” Morgana said.

“Back before he used magic to give himself a son, ignoring all the warnings he had been given,” Arthur added.

There was silence among the knights. Those who were loyal to Arthur and his cause knew the story, though there were many who did not. They looked to Cador for answers. 

Cador was staring at Arthur with wide eyes. He did remember those days when the sorcerers of Camelot were free. What he didn’t know was the true reason why Uther had them caged. He claimed magic killed his Queen, but he never had said how.

“The sorcerers _were_ free once,” he finally said. That was the only thing he could confirm. 

“I need to return to Camelot. The hunt is over. My soulmate is in danger,” Arthur said. “Are you coming with us, Morgana?”

Morgana only answered by climbing on Arthur’s horse.

“Iantha, please stay nearby in case Balinor needs you,” she said to the dragon. Iantha closed her eyes.

“I will remain here. Make haste, and save them all,” she said. 

“We will. Don’t worry. My father will pay for this,” Arthur said. “To Camelot!” 

He rode off, his men following behind him. He only prayed that he wasn’t too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns to Camelot, and the final showdown with Uther begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. This has been an adventure! I still have an epilogue to write, but we are nearing the end of the story! Everything after this point is JOY AND WONDERFUL FEELINGS!

It was silent in the cell. Merlin and Mordred had managed to cry themselves to sleep. Balinor and Cerdan leaned against the wall, letting their sons lean on them. Balinor’s eyes followed Gwaine as he continued to pace.

“Sit down, Gwaine. You will only exhaust yourself,” he said.

“I think better when I’m pacing. I need to do this if I’m going to get us out of here,” Gwaine said, ignoring the Dragonlord’s advice as he continued to pace. 

They sat in silence for some time before two guards came to the cell doors.

“The King wishes to see you, Dragonlord,” one of them said. 

“What does he want with him?” Gwaine sneered, stepping between the guards and Balinor. He had failed at protecting his friends once already. He wasn’t going to fail them again.

“That is none of your concern,” the guard hissed. The other guard ran back to get some backup. He suspected they would need it.

“Balinor is under my protection, orders from the Prince. I’ll ask again, what does Uther want with him?” Gwaine demanded. 

He didn’t get his answer. The other guard returned with more guards. They entered the cell, some going to hold Gwaine back. Balinor held Merlin close, but the guards grabbed his hands, pulling his arms up and dragging him away from his son. Merlin cried out as he fell to the ground. He looked around in confusion, only to see the guards dragging his struggling and swearing father from the cell.

“Papa! No! Bring him back!” he cried. The guards ignored him, leaving the cell and shutting he remaining group back in.

Gwaine rushed to Merlin’s side as soon as he was able to. Merlin began to cry, clinging to his friend.

“Where are they taking Papa?” he asked. Gwaine rubbed Merlin’s back, imitating what he had seen Balinor and Hunith do so many times.

“Uther wants to see him. I don’t know why. I’m so sorry, Merlin,” Gwaine said. For the second time that day, he had failed his friends.

\---

Balinor was brought into the throne room. The guards shoved him to the ground and forced him to bow to the King. Uther was sitting on his throne, looking quite pleased with himself.

“At first I was truly upset that my Son had turned on my. However the more I have thought about this, the less sense it makes. I believe you took advantage of his kindness and enchanted him. How do you plead?” Uther said, getting up and moving towards the man.

“I did nothing of the sort. Don’t blame me just because you can’t comprehend the idea of your son being ten times the man you will ever be,” Balinor hissed. 

Uther leaned down and slapped Balinor, sneering. 

“What did you do to my son? What spell do you have him under?” Uther asked. 

He could pinpoint the moment that the Dragonlord had enchanted the young man. It had to have been when Arthur removed the cuffs in the forest. Arthur had probably done so in an attempt to bond with his sorcerers, and Balinor had betrayed that trust. Uther had considered that the boy was the one to do it, but all tales pointed towards him having no idea how to use his magic when the cuffs were removed. He wouldn’t know how to weave a complicated spell to brainwash someone.

“I told you, I did nothing. There is no spell. Everything Arthur has done, he has done it by his own free will,” Balinor said slowly, glaring up at the mad King.

Uther stared down at the captive Dragonlord. It would seem Balinor was indeed as stubborn as everyone had said. Uther briefly considered taking him down to the interrogation chamber, but there was no point. He knew what would get the man to open up, and he was willing to spill a bit of blood to do it.

“Bring its child up,” he ordered.

As the guards left the room, Balinor’s eyes widened. No. There was only one thing he could do now. He had to lie, and pray that Uther would spare Merlin until Gwaine could come up with a plan, or Arthur returned. At least Merlin would only see his father’s body on the ground if Uther killed him now. He wouldn’t have to watch the man die.

“Wait!” Balinor cried. 

Uther humored him, smirking and looking at the man with a raised eyebrow. 

“Do you have something to confess, sorcerer?” he asked. Balinor hung his head. 

“Arthur removed the cuffs in the forest. It was an act of goodwill, to show us that he was a kind soul who wanted to be friends. Despite having access to my magic, I waited until we were at Ealdor before I placed the enchantment on him. He is completely devoted to us and our cause, though he is not in his right mind.”

Despite the fact that his theory was now confirmed, Uther felt no joy, only rage. This sorcerer had enchanted Arthur for his own gain. Not only that, he had dragged his own child into it. It was absolutely despicable! Did he have no conscience? 

“All of this was my doing. Please, spare my son. Spare Cerdan and Mordred. They were only victims of my lies,” Balinor said. 

Uther stepped forward, but stopped as someone came into the room. The guards had returned with Merlin. The young warlock looked terrified as he was brought to Uther’s feet and forced to kneel. Uther drew his sword. He moved so he was standing beside Balinor.

“I will spare them. You are the one I want.”

Merlin began to scream as Uther raised the sword, ready to end Balinor’s life then and there to break the enchantment. Just before he brought the sword down, someone else burst through the doors.

Uther’s eyes widened as he saw Arthur and Morgana walk in. Those watching the spectacle gasped when they recognized Morgana. 

“Father? What is the meaning of this?!” Arthur snapped. Uther lowered his sword.

“Arthur, the Dragonlord has confessed to enchanting you. You are merely under it’s spell. It will be broken once I kill it. Tomorrow, the other sorcerers will burn on the pyre. Then you can put all of this behind you,” he said.

“No! You said that you would spare them! I only told you what I knew you wanted to hear so you would spare them!” Balinor cried. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, drawing his own sword and pointing it at his father. He trusted Balinor with his life. The man would not enchant him and use him like that. He had shown more honour than Uther ever had.

“So you can add that to your numerous lies, Father,” Arthur hissed. 

“Lies? What are you talking about?” Uther asked, growing pale. Morgana stepped forward, her eyes filled with hate.

“The lie of how this whole ordeal started. Sorcerers were free once, before you played with a force that you didn’t understand and killed your wife to give yourself an heir. The lie that the sorcerers were conspiring against Camelot, so you locked them up. Then you continued to lie and changed the history books to make it look as if this was the way it always was. You tortured _children_. You made women give birth in those dungeons, then took their child away from them when they reached seven years so you could torture them.”

“You dehumanized them. You separated families and soulmates. You killed anyone who you felt was unworthy and weak. When you wanted to get rid of the few people who made your son happy just because they were sorcerers, you sent mercenaries out to kill your own knights in an attempt to slow Arthur down.”

Morgana paused, taking a deep breath and touching her wrists when the shackles used to be.

“And I haven’t even started on what you did to me for being born with magic, Father.”

There were gasps all around. Uther began to back up, looking around the room. All eyes were on him. There were older members of the court who knew that Uther had enslaved the sorcerers and changed the history books. With that in mind, Morgana’s other accusations were believable.

“Morgana...I had to do it. If anyone found out--” Uther began to say.

“If anyone found out that you had a daughter with magic, then your pride and reputation would be ruined. Instead, you locked her away and shackled her like a prisoner. You should have been far more concerned about what would have happened if anyone discovered the way you were mistreating your ward,” Arthur hissed. “I suppose we’re both disappointments, Father. Merlin is my soulmate, and I will do anything for him. I would have succumbed to madness you had if you killed him.”

“Aren’t you such a loving father,” Morgana added, rolling her eyes.

Arthur used the fact that his father was apparently to stunned to do anything as a chance to unlock Balinor and Merlin’s shackles. He began with Balinor’s. The Dragonlord muttered some thanks under his breath. Arthur nodded and turned to Merlin.

That was when Uther finally snapped.

“Seize him!” he shouted, pointing to Arthur. The guards sprung into action, too scared to defy their King. They grabbed the Prince, pulling him away from Merlin. 

“If what you say is true then this will break you, but it’s for your own good! I will not allow my son’s soulmate to be a damned sorcerer!” Uther shouted. He brought his sword up once again.

Tears began to fall from Arthur’s eyes. Merlin was struggling against the guards that were holding him. His eyes were wide and his own tears were falling from his eyes. 

“Please, no! Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Merlin cried. 

Uther took one step forward, but it was the last step he would ever take. His body was flung back. He collided with the wall. He groaned, but managed to get up. 

Suddenly, his neck twisted and he fell to the ground once more. This time, he didn’t get up again. The King was dead. Arthur gasped, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on Balinor. The gold was fading from the enraged Dragonlord’s eyes. 

Guards let go of Merlin and Arthur, diving for the Dragonlord. He had killed the King. Balinor began to back up as they pointed their swords at him. The guards soon had him cornered, though he didn’t fight back. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone else unless they attacked his son. 

While Arthur did want to deal with Balinor, his first priority was Merlin. He rushed to his soulmate’s side, holding him close. Merlin was still sobbing as he clung to Arthur’s tunic. 

“Arthur! Please don’t hurt him! I need Papa! He was only trying to save me. It was an accident. He was just protecting me…” Merlin rambled. 

Arthur knew that wasn’t true, even though it was possible Merlin believed it. He had seen the hate in Balinor’s eyes. The man had let Uther get up before he killed him. Despite what Merlin wanted to believe, Balinor had most certainly killed the King in cold blood.

Yet despite all that, Arthur found himself feeling only mild sadness for his father’s death. While Uther was his father and he remembered the good times, he could understand Balinor’s reasons. First he had been arrested and taken away from his soulmate. They locked him in a cold iron cage and tortured him for his tears. When he had a light in the darkness, they took that away from him as well. He had suffered down there for twenty years. He probably would have grown old and died in there if Arthur hadn’t visited Nemeth. 

Even when Balinor was essentially free, he had to deal with what Uther had done. Merlin was twenty one summers now. He was maturing, yet he still acted as if he was a young child at times. He was still learning to read and write, though they had since moved onto more complex material. He should have known these things already. He shouldn’t have grown up in a dungeon. That was all Uther’s making. Balinor was reminded every day that his beloved son had been mistreated, and he hadn’t been able to do anything about it.

Merlin was being mistreated and had been in danger. This time Balinor could do something about it, so he did. 

Could Arthur really fault the Dragonlord for protecting his son? 

“Lower your swords. Everyone, leave us. Send in Sir Leon and Sir Percival. Free Sir Gwaine, Cerdan, and Mordred from the dungeons and send them here,” Arthur said. He cringed as he remembered one last thing, something he didn’t want Mordred to see.

“Take my father’s body and prepare it for burial,” he added. He would give his father a proper burial at least.

Everyone jumped into action, rushing to do what their Prince -- now King -- asked of them. The moment Balinor was free, he rushed to his son’s side.

“Thank you, Arthur!” Merlin cried. He leaned forward and booped noses with Arthur before turning to cling to his father. Arthur blushed, but quickly regained his composure.

“You’re welcome, Merlin. Balinor, you were only defending your family. I understand your reasons. However, I must ask you to leave Camelot for now. At least until I figure things out. Please,” Arthur said.

Balinor nodded. This was a far better result than he could have hoped for. He had expected Arthur to have him executed for what he had done. If he had to leave for awhile, he would gladly do it. 

“I understand. Thank you for your mercy, Sire.”

“I’m going with you, Papa!” Merlin insisted. The separation from Arthur would hurt, but he could handle it for a few months. He could look to the fact that they would be reunited one day for strength.

“Merlin, the separation…” Balinor said

“I can handle it! I don’t want to be separated from you. Besides, what about Mother?” Merlin said.

“Perhaps it would be best if you all left. Cerdan and Mordred too,” Arthur said as the sorcerers in question came through the door. They looked between Arthur and the Ambrosius’, clearly confused.

“It’s only temporary, at least until I am officially King and everyone is free once more. I don’t want to give anyone the chance to use you against me,” Arthur explained. He turned to Balinor. “They would be able to go to the mountains with you, wouldn’t they?”

“They would, if you wish to go with us. My people will welcome you with open arms. When magic is finally free, we can seek out the druids and return you to them,” Balinor said. 

“The dragon kin are wonderful people. They made me feel so welcome,” Morgana said. 

Cerdan was silent as he took this all in. Leon had mentioned that Uther was dead, and that Arthur would now be King. All of this was very sudden and confusing, but if what Leon had said was true going to the Dragonlords would be their best option. At least they would be free, and Mordred could start to practice magic.

“We will,” he finally said. Balinor offered him a small smile.

“We will pack and be gone by this evening, Sire,” he said to Arthur. Arthur nodded.

“Take all the books you’d like. Merlin can take some of my tunics as well,” he said.

Merlin’s bottom lip trembled. He dove at Arthur, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’ll miss you. Thank you for letting me take some of your tunics. I like wearing them. They’ll remind me of you,” he said. 

Arthur hugged him back tightly. Truthfully, he didn’t want to lose any of the sorcerers right now, but it was the best course of action at the moment. He stood up once Merlin let him go.

“Morgana, are you staying? You are a Lady of Camelot. Unlike the others, they cannot touch you” he said. Morgana paused, but soon nodded.

“I will. You will need someone by your side. I will leave with Balinor and the others tonight, but I’ll return in a few days with Gwen,” she said.

Arthur smiled sadly, grateful for that. He would need a shoulder to lean on. Morgana would be an excellent advisor. 

“Thank you.”

\---

The hours passed, and they were soon standing outside the city. It would be easier for Balinor to summon the dragons here. While many of Merlin’s friends wanted to come and say goodbye, Arthur felt it was best if the group was smaller. Therefore it was just him, Leon, and Gwaine. Leon and Gwaine deserved to be there. They had bonded with Cerdan and Mordred.

“Now remember, Mordred, you be good for your papa and study up on magic. I want to see some tricks when you come back. I bet you’ll be great,” Gwaine said with a grin. He had lowered himself to Mordred’s level and had a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Mordred smiled.

“I’ll do my best. I’ll have Papa there to teach me,” he said, looking up at his father. Cerdan smiled back.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll be an excellent student,” he said. 

“Good. I’ll see you later, Squirt. Enjoy the mountains and the dragons,” Gwaine said, standing straight and ruffling Mordred’s hair. 

Arthur and Merlin stood to the side in silence, enjoying the last bit of time they would have together for a few more months. After some time, Arthur took something off his finger, holding it out to Merlin. It was a ring.

“Another thing to remind you of me. This was my mother’s. I’m trusting you to take care of it. You can return it to me when you come home,” he said.

Merlin gasped as he took the ring. He examined it before trying to put it on each finger. It didn’t fit. Arthur spoke before the young man panicked.

“You can get a chain to put it on, then put it around your neck,” he said.

Merlin was starting to panic, but smiled at Arthur’s suggestion. Yes...wearing the ring as a necklace would be perfect! Surely Albin would have chains laying around. In the meantime, he tucked it into his bag. It would be safe there.

“Thank you, Arthur. I’ll take very good care of it,” he said. 

He glanced at his parents and the dragons that were ready to take them to the mountains. It looked as if everyone was ready. He bit his lip before leaning forward and pressing his nose against Arthur’s.

“I love you. I think I’m starting to understand what that means,” he said with a grin, running off to join his parents.

Arthur watched them leave with wide eyes. He was beet red, only waving weakly. Merlin said he _loved_ him. He was starting to understand. 

Arthur was willing to wait a thousand years for Merlin, but it seemed he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

\---

_Four Months Later_

Three figures wearing cloaks walked through the town. Everyone ignored them, busily going about their days. They made their way to the castle courtyard. The tallest of the three looked around, brown eyes scanning the area for a familiar face. They eventually found one. The figure headed towards one of the knights. The two companions followed.

“Sir Gwaine, we seek an audience with the king,” a deep voice said.

Gwaine recognized that voice. He hadn’t heard it in months, but he would still recognize it anywhere. He turned around, grinning at the three people as he tried to hug them all at once.

“Balinor! It’s been lonely without you guys here. How’s Mordred and Cerdan?” he asked.

Balinor smiled back, letting Gwaine hug them.

“They’re just fine. Mordred is excited to show you all the magic he’s learned. We’re hoping everyone will be able to come home soon. We needed to...it’s Merlin,” he said, his smile fading.

Gwaine’s attention moved to the man in question as he let the family go. Hunith had a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. The light had gone from his eyes. Despite being in the presence of a friend, he kept looking around the courtyard desperately. Gwaine knew exactly who he was looking for. As much as Arthur tried to hide it, he was in a similar state.

“Come on. I’ll take you to him. He’s been lost without you too,” he said.

Gwaine led the Ambrosius family though the halls of the castle. This time people did stop to stare, though no one dared to get in their way. He brought them to the council chambers, ignoring the guards and knocking on the door before opening it. The council was silent as they looked over to see who had interrupted their meeting. Some were even annoyed.

Arthur sat at the head of the table. He looked up, sighing when he saw Gwaine.

“What is it, Sir Gwaine? Can it wait?” he asked. 

“No, it can’t. There’s someone here to see you, and I think you really should let him. It will be good for both of you,” Gwaine replied. He entered the room, opening the doors so the family could enter.

Arthur recognized Balinor instantly. He couldn’t help but gasp. If Balinor was here, then surely Merlin was as well? Arthur had been so lost the past few months. He did his best for Camelot, but he knew he would do better with his soulmate by his side. He stood up, chair scratching on the ground. 

Merlin stepped out from behind his father. His eyes widened as he looked at Arthur. His Arthur. He began to run to his soulmate. 

Arthur pushed his chair out of the way, rushing to meet Merlin. The two embraced, holding each other tightly. Merlin began to cry, burying his face into Arthur’s shoulder. He missed him so much. The first month had been easiest, but as time passed he had become worse and worse until he couldn’t take it anymore. That’s why his parents had brought him back to Camelot.

“I missed you so much,” Arthur whispered, gently running a hand through Merlin’s hair.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur, staring into his eyes. Before Arthur had a chance to ask him what he was doing, Merlin learned forward once more. He gently placed his lips over Arthur’s. 

Arthur turned bright red. He had expected Merlin to boop noses with him like he always did. He hadn’t expected this. Despite his surprise, Arthur wasn’t upset. 

After a few moments Merlin pulled away again. He was also blushing. Arthur grinned, leaning in and kissing him again.

He had his soulmate back, and now he wasn’t going to let him go.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's finally here! I had this done around the holidays, but then the lovely [Plutoniua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/profile) offered to do art! Well, the holidays got busy, then there was the Merlin TAG game, but the art has arrived so I can post this! Now, I think after you read this, you should all come to [the Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/) and if she's in, shower her with compliments on how damn cute it is!

_One year later_

Merlin grinned as he tiptoed to the window. Sunlight was streaming through the crack in the curtains. He reached out and pulled them open. The sunlight now filled the room as he turned to the large bed.

“Up and at ‘em, lazy daisy!” he shouted. 

The beds occupant groaned, covering himself with the blankets. Merlin merely walked over and pulled them off.

“Arthur, you have to get up! Today’s the day!”

That woke the King up. Arthur rolled out of bed before standing straight and looking around. He smiled when he caught sight of Merlin. 

It had been a busy year. Arthur had finally been able to repeal the ban on magic a month after Merlin returned to Camelot. Balinor had brought the Dragon kin and the elders back to Camelot before they released everyone. While Arthur could understand and sympathize with their rage, he wanted his people to be safe.

Thankfully, there were only a few people who wanted revenge. The rest wanted to enjoy their freedom in peace. Some left to other Kingdoms while others stayed in Camelot, wanting to see how Albion would change with the Once and Future King at the helm. 

Those who did want revenge we easily chased off or talked down. They couldn’t face the Dragonlords or their dragons. 

Cerdan and Mordred had stayed for a week before going off to find the druids. They sent a message saying that they found them, and that they would come back to visit once and awhile. In fact, they had just arrived the day before with some people from their camp.

Everyone wished to be there for the wedding between Emrys and the Once and Future King. 

Arthur reached out, caressing Merlin’s cheek before starting to play with the long strand of hair hanging over his shoulder. The warlock had been growing it out for a year, preparing for the wedding. It was Dragonlord tradition to weave flowers in the bride and grooms hair. While he liked his hair short, he did want flowers. He grew out a small section so they would fit. 

“Let me get dressed, then we’ll meet up with your parents, Morgana, and Gwen for breakfast,” Arthur said. 

“You have five minutes. Mother and Papa are already waiting,” Merlin said with a grin. He gave Arthur a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

\---

Merlin left with his parents after breakfast. They were returning to his chambers to prepare for the wedding. Hunith smiled at her son.

“It’s finally the day. Are you nervous?” she asked. Merlin shook his head.

“No. I’m excited,” he said with a grin. Hunith and Balinor laughed.

“That’s a good feeling to have too. I remember your mother and I’s wedding. I was excited and nervous at the same time,” Balinor said.

“Did you have flowers in your hair too?” Merlin asked. 

“Of course! Both of us did. Arthur is going to have a few flowers in his crown just for you,” Balinor replied.

“I picked them out and put them in his crown already. Morgana and Gwen helped,” Hunith said. Arthur had asked her to. He wanted to respect Merlin’s heritage. He also quite fond of the tradition himself, claiming it would be a lovely idea.

Speaking of lovely, the weather was perfect. The wedding was to be held outdoors so as many people who wished to attend could. There was also the added aspect of the dragons. Aithusa had grown quite large over the past year and while she could still fit in the banquet hall, she took up a lot of room. Merlin insisted that he wanted his beloved dragon to attend the wedding, and Arthur agreed. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

There was something about Aithusa. The dragon followed Merlin and Arthur everywhere she could. Kilgharrah would laugh, always claiming that she was the symbol for their Albion, therefore it was natural that she wished to be near them. 

The family finally reached Merlin’s chambers. His wedding clothes were laid out on the bed. Hunith has worked very hard on them, and Arthur had been sure to get her everything she needed, no matter how rare or expensive. 

The outfit was similar to Balinor’s wedding outfit. It had been Merlin’s request. Hunith could still remember how dashing her husband had looked on their wedding day. She had litte doubt Merlin would look the same and Arthur would cherish the memory for years to come.

“I’ll go get the flowers,” Hunith said with a smile, leaving the room so Merlin could get dressed. 

Merlin was standing by the bed, holding the tunic in his hands. Now that he was about to get dressed, he was starting to feel a bit nervous. Balinor chuckled softly, recognizing his son’s expression.

“There’s nothing wrong with a few nerves,” he said. Merlin jumped.

“I’m not nervous, Papa,” he insisted, though his face betrayed the truth.

“If you insist,” Balinor said with a grin.

Instead of continuing the topic, the two began to get Merlin dressed. He was soon ready, staring at himself in the mirror. He wore black trousers and black boots. His tunic was a royal blue with silver dragons embroidered near the collar and ends of the sleeves, which tightened around his wrists. Holding the tunic on was a back belt with a silver clasp that bore the Ambrosius family crest. A blue vest coat with silver lining completed the look. Balinor brushed back a particularly stubborn piece of hair, frowning before using magic to keep it down. 

“There. You’re almost ready,” he said.

“Do you think Arthur will like it?” Merlin asked. 

“Do I think Arthur will like it? I think he’ll love it! Everyone will be looking at you,” Balinor said with pride. He looked up, going to answer the door when he heard a knock. Hunith stood there holding a small basket with flowers. 

“Is Merlin ready?” she asked. Balinor stepped aside so she could enter the room and see her son. Hunith gasped when she saw Merlin.

“Oh, you look so handsome! Arthur will adore you!” she said. Merlin smiled, glad to have both his parents encouraging him.

“Thank you, Mother. Is it time for the flowers now?” he asked as he sat down at the table. Hunith put the basket down.

“Yes. Sit still and I’ll put them in your hair,” she said.

Merlin obeyed as his mother began to braid his hair, weaving the three flowers she had chosen for him in. As she went along, she explained her choices. The first was a daisy. It would represent Merlin’s innocence. It also represented loyal love, something him and Arthur shared. The second flower was a peony to bless their marriage and their life, as it meant a happy life and a happy marriage. The final flower was a special message for Arthur. It was the one flower that Merlin had known about beforehand. It was an arbutus. The message was ‘you are the only one I love’.

Once she was finished, Hunith stepped back to admire her work. The braid rested on Merlin’s shoulder, draping over his chest. Everyone would be able to see the flowers. 

“Perfect. I can’t wait to see Arthur’s face when he lays eyes on you,” she said. 

Merlin got up and moved to the mirror. He wanted to see his mother’s work for himself. He grinned when he did. 

“I love it, Mother!” he cried. “Thank you!”

He ran over and gave her a hug. Hunith laughed and hugged her son back. 

“You’re welcome, my dear,” she said. “I’ll leave you two so your father can get dressed. I need to get ready as well.”

Merlin nodded, watching his mother as she left. Once she was gone, Balinor turned to his own clothes which were sitting on the bed.

Merlin returned to the table as his father got dressed. He was getting married today. He was going to be crowned a King of Camelot. Some of the council had argued that he should be called the Prince Consort, but Arthur would have none of it. He insisted that Merlin deserved the title. He wanted his soulmate to rule alongside him. 

Most of the council agreed with this decision. The others eventually did as well, though it was only because they knew they were outnumbered. They were the men from Uther’s rule. They already disagreed with many changes Arthur was making, including granting Balinor and Hunith the titles of Lord and Lady. It didn’t help that the Dragonlord was now a member of the very same council. Arthur valued his opinion over those from his father’s time. Merlin would soon join them in meetings too.

Now that Merlin was thinking about it, he had to admit that he was nervous. He was going to be given a lot of responsibility. What if he failed? What if he let everyone down and ruined the kingdom?

He jumped as he get a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father looking down at him, concerned.

“I’m sorry for startling you. Are you all right?” Balinor asked.

Merlin took a moment to answer.

“I’m fine. Just a bit nervous. Arthur wants me to help him rule. What if I mess everything up?” he said. Balinor leaned down, wrapping his arms around his son. 

“You’ll be an excellent King. There is nothing to worry about. Remember, you’ll have Arthur and I to guide you. You won’t be doing anything alone,” he said.

_He wouldn’t be doing anything alone._ That was how he had spent most of his life; locked in a small cage with no one to care for him. Now he had his parents, an uncle, a soulmate, and friends who all loved him. He smiled slightly. He was still nervous, but his father’s words had given him some confidence.

“Thank you, Papa,” he said as he hugged his father back. 

When Balinor pulled away, Merlin took the chance to see what he was going to wear to the wedding. His outfit was similar to Merlin’s, but without the vest coat and the embroidery near the collar. There was a thin line of silver near the tunic’s hems. He looked like a true Lord of Camelot. 

“I like your clothes, Papa,” Merlin said. 

“Thank you, Son. I hope your mother likes them too,” Balinor said with a grin.

“Mother will love them!” Merlin insisted, standing up. It was almost time for the wedding.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Gwaine came into the room. Balinor raised an eyebrow. 

“Most people wait for permission to enter,” he said.

“Aye, but I’m not most people, am I?” Gwaine replied with a cheeky grin.

Merlin seemed to agree. He ran to Gwaine and gave him a hug. Gwaine hugged his friend back.

“Merlin! Just the man I wanted to see! You look good. The Princess is a lucky man,” he said. 

“You shouldn’t tease Arthur. He doesn’t like it,” Merlin said with a small frown. 

“I know, I know. He just makes it so much fun. Come on, Hunith and Gaius are waiting in the courtyard. I told them them I’d fetch you,” Gwaine said.

\---

The father and son followed Gwaine down to the courtyard. Hunith and Gaius were waiting, along with Tyr and their horses. They would take the family to the field where the wedding was to be held.

Balinor gasped when he saw Hunith. She matched her husband and son, wearing the same Ambrosius blue and silver. The silver was down the middle of her gown, while blue was on either side. White fabric separated each portion, as well as the belled sleeves. Her hair, normally done up in a bun, was down and framed her face. 

“You will be the envy of all in attendance, my love. You are a goddess,” Balinor said. He quickly moved to her side, taking her hands in his. He lifted them gently and kissed them. Hunith blushed, but smiled.

“And you will be the third best looking man there,” she said.

“Third best?” Balinor said with a playful pout.

“Of course. You would not want to take attention away from the grooms,” she said. She leaned forward, whispering. “Though, you are the most handsome man in the world to me. My heart will only beat for you.”

“That is all that matters to me,” Balinor replied, kissing her cheek. 

Merlin smiled at his parents before he went up to Mairwen, gently petting her cheek. Mairwen snorted, nuzzling into the pet.

“You look very handsome, M’Lord. I’m sure the King will be impressed,” Tyr said. Merlin looked over, grinning.

“Thank you!” he said. His grin faded. “When I am King, will I still be allowed to groom Mairwen?” 

“Of course! I doubt she’d have it any other way. You’ll still be welcome in the stables any time,” Tyr said. 

Merlin nodded, pleased to hear that. He loved Mariwen, and would be heartbroken if he was suddenly not allowed to visit her. They had a bond, similar to the one he had with Aithusa.

\---

They were soon off. Merlin rode between his parents. Gaius and Gwaine followed them.

The nervous feeling returned as they approached the crowd of people. From his spot on the horse, he could see Arthur. His cheeks turned red. His future husband looked magnificent. He wore his usual armor and cloak, his gold crown resting upon his head. Merlin could see that there were flowers in it, but he couldn’t tell which kinds they were at the moment. 

Morgana and Gwen were waiting on the outskirts of the crowd. The women rushed to greet them. Morgana wore a green gown with belled sleeves. It had a yellow sash in the middle that bore a floral pattern. Gwen wore a lavender and pink gown with a white corset over top. 

“Hello Morgana! Hello Gwen!” Merlin said as he dismounted. 

“Hello, Merlin. You look so handsome! Arthur should be jealous,” Morgana said with a grin.

Morgana gestured for a servant to come over for the horses. Balinor dismounted, going to help Gaius off his horse before moving to help Hunith off hers.

“Such a gentleman. Thank you, darling,” she said with a smile.

“Mother, Papa, will you walk with me?” Merlin asked. He was very nervous now. There were so many people!

“Of course,” Balinor said. 

Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen hurried to the front of the crowd. Merlin stood between his parents. Geoffrey stood beside Arthur. He nodded to the Ambrosius family. It was time.

Merlin took a deep breath as he began to walk up the aisle with his parents. He chose to focus on Arthur, and the white dragon that sat behind him. Aithusa tilted her head. It looked as if she was smiling at him. Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. 

He locked eyes with his husband-to-be. Arthur was looking upon him with such love and adoration. Soon they would be husbands, and they would spend the rest of their lives together. 

He finally reached Arthur. Hunith squeezed his hand before her and Balinor stepped back, going to join Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen in the front row. 

Now that he was closer, he could finally admire Arthur’s crown. There was a violet aster. One of its meanings was patience. That suited Arthur. He had been extremely patient as he taught Merlin about the world. Another purple flower, which Merlin identified as a gladiolus, rested beside it. Honour, remembrance, strength of character, faithfulness, sincerity, integrity: these were all traits Arthur possessed. The gladiolus was an excellent choice. 

The final flower was nestled between them. It was a message for Merlin, just as Merlin had a message for Arthur. It was a yellow buttercup, telling Merlin that his charm dazzled him. Merlin’s smile widened and his eyes crinkled.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Arthur replied.

\---

The ceremony was simple. Geoffrey handfasted them, then brought out Merlin’s crown. The warlock knelt in front of Arthur as his husband took the crown off the pillow.

“By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you...Merlin Ambrosius...King of Camelot,” Arthur said. He gently placed the crown on Merlin’s head.

Merlin blushed, reaching out and taking Arthur’s hand as his husband helped him up. He leaned forward, booping noses with him before the warlock turned to the crowd. He looked to his family and friends, all beaming with pride. 

“Long live the King!” Arthur shouted.

“Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!” the crowd repeated.

As they continued their chant, Merlin thought back on his life. He had begun his life as Merlin Ambrosius, son of the Dragonlord Balinor Ambrosius, and his wife Hunith Ambrosius. His father had been arrested for merely existing, leaving his mother to raise her child alone. When he was only a few months old, he had shown signs of magic and had been taken from her too. He lived in the dungeons with his father for the first seven years of his life. He hadn’t even known the man’s name, only his own. From there he was a nobody, a sorcerer bound in cold iron, locked in a cage made of the same material. He was only good for his gold tears. That was until Arthur found him.

He became someone. He became the soulmate of the Prince and later King of Camelot. His father and mother were returned to him. He became Merlin Ambrosius, son of the Dragonlord Balinor Ambrosius, and his wife Hunith Ambrosius once more. His uncle was Gaius, the Court Physician of Camelot. He was the prophesized Emrys. Along with the Once and Future King, he brought magic back to Albion. Now he was King Merlin Ambrosius, son of the Dragonlord Balinor Ambrosius and his wife, Hunith Ambrosius, Emrys, and soulmate to the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon.

His eyes began to water as bright gold tears fell from his eyes. The prophecies had come true. All would be well.

He would rule Albion with his King forevermore.


End file.
